Erstens kommt es anders, als man zweitens denkt
by gugi28
Summary: Was wenn Ron durch die Halle brüllt dass Harry noch unberührt ist? Was, wenn Malfoy und Zabini nen Plan haben? Was hat es mit Tarnumhängen auf sich? Und wer ist der Engel der Dracos Seele reinigt? HPDM,Slash,Lemon hilft nur lesen.
1. Default Chapter

Und dann war alles anders  
  
Hallo Leute!  
  
Jaja, nicht gleich alle auf einmal buhen blödgins Ich bleib trotzdem hier beleidigtschau  
  
Ich versuche es wieder einmal mit einer kleinen Geschichte die diesmal etwas anders abläuft. Wie lange sie wird, weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht, aber ich kann euch sagen, ich vollende sie. Und, danke an alle die mir den Tipp gegeben haben, die Geschichte in Chaps hinein zu stellen. So mache ich es auch.  
  
INHALT:  
  
Was passiert wenn Ron sich verplappert und alle nun wissen dass Harry noch „Jungfrau"ist? Was führen Malfoy und Zabini im Schilde? Was hat es mit Harrys Tarnumhang und einen so genannten „Engel"zu tun? Wieso einfach wenn es auch kompliziert geht! Ach noch was, sie ist nicht so lustig wie die anderen, aber auch nicht traurig. Es gibt schon Stellen die etwas auf die Tränendrüse drücken, aber ich liebe Happy Ends. Muss ich da noch mehr sagen?  
  
Kapitel:  
  
insgesamt sind es 11 Kapitel. Ich habe sie schon vollendet.  
  
Wer mit wem:  
  
Mal sehen, Harry und Draco, ein wenig Harry und Hermine, Draco mit Blaise. Ach lest einfach selbst! zwinker. ACHTUNG: Romantik/Slash/Lemon – es geht ziemlich heiß und ziemlich detailliert her!!! Ich habe euch gewarnt!!!! lach  
  
Wer ein Problem mit Liebe zwischen Jungs hat, der sollte dies nicht lesen! Außerdem hafte ich nicht für Logik, Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler ganzdummgrins Ach ja und zu letzt, meine Geschichten nicht all zu ernst nehmen, basiert nicht immer auf Logik. Ok? Wie auch immer, Reviews wären schon seeeeehhhrr nett!!! Je mehr Reviews, umso schneller schreibe ich weiter!! ALSO?... BÜDDE!!!!!  
  
Dickes Knuddel an alle und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!!!! Eure Gugi  
  
P.s. noch was!!! Herzlichen Dank für die noch nachkommenden Reviews die an mein letztes Werk gerichtete sind. Habe ich mir alle zu Herzen genommen. Danke! Ganz viele Knutschis an euch!!! 


	2. Kapitel 1

Hallo Leute!  
  
Also, ich habe beschlossen, die ersten drei Kapiteln ins Netz zu stellen. Weitere folgen wenn ihr mir brav geschrieben habt...... jaja.....Erpressung! Ich weiß! Geht aber nicht ander, oder? unschuldigschau Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß damit und hoffe, dass ich es richtig hoch geladen habe.  
  
So, und nun geht es los!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Erstens kommt es anders, als man zweitens denkt  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry gähnte ausgiebig und rieb sich beherzt die Augen. Was für einen anstrengenden Tag er heute hinter sich hatte! Er befand sich bereits in seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts, gerade waren die Winterferien vorbei und die Schule ging mit vollem Elan weiter. Hermine hatte nichts anderes im Sinne als Harry permanent damit in den Ohren zu liegen, er solle doch endlich mal etwas lernen um später die Möglichkeit zu haben Auror zu werden.  
  
Seufzend musste sich Harry dies jeden Tag aufs Neue anhören und verdrehte dabei genervt die Augen. Ron hatte schon jetzt Mitleid mit Harry, denn er kannte die Moralpredigten von Hermine nur zu gut. Doch seit dem er sich brav um seine Hausaufgaben kümmerte, lies sie ihn wenigstens in Ruhe. Doch nun hatte sie ein neues Opfer gefunden.  
  
Seufzend drehte sich Harry im Bett umher und hörte das leise Schnarchen seiner Mitschüler. Das Licht des Mondes drang sanft in den Schlafraum der Jungen und ließ einige Gegenstände hell erleuchten. Langsam schoss er seine Augen, kuschelte sich ins Kissen und schlief augenblicklich ein. Am nächsten Morgen stand Ron unschlüssig vor dem Bett seines besten Freundes und wusste nicht mehr weiter.  
  
Er hatte schon alles Mögliche versucht ihn zu wecken, doch war Harry einfach nicht wach zu bekommen. „Neville, borg mir doch einmal kurz deine Kröte"grinste er dem verschlafenen Neville entgegen, der ihm erstaunt die Kröte reichte, die nun laut quakend auf Harrys Gesicht Platz nahm.  
  
Harry zuckte vor sich hin und bekam anscheinend so gut wie keine Luft mehr. Ron verfolgte das Geschehen mit einem schiefen Grinsen als Harry sich abrupt aufsetzte und keuchend Luft holte, wobei Trevor die Kröte mit einem kleinen Satz auf der Decke von Harry landete und erbost vor sich hinquakte.  
  
„Sag mal spinnst du Ron? Ich hätte ersticken können!"jammerte er nun los und suchte nach seiner Brille. Obwohl der junge Gryffindor nur alles verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte, hatte er Ron mit seinem feuerroten Haar eindeutig erkennen können. Dieser lachte nun laut auf, als er das verdatterte Gesicht von Harry sah. „Sorry Harry, aber wie zum Henker sollte ich dich noch wach bekommen? Ich hatte schon alles versucht Mann!"erklärte Ron pustend, wobei Neville nun leicht beleidigt seinen armen Trevor an sich nahm und ihn beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte, ihn dabei sanft im Arm hielt und umher trug.  
  
Einige Minuten später und einem widerwilligen Knurren von Seitens Harry, hatte sich dieser ergeben und rauschte ab in Richtung Badezimmer. Ron guckte seinem Freund kopfschüttelnd hinterher und hörte nun dass Wasser rauschen. Kurze Zeit später kam diese frisch gewaschen, Zähne geputzt und blitzblank, fertig angezogen aus dem Badezimmer und grinste Ron entgegen.  
  
„Na gut, ich verzeihe dir, aber mach so was nie wieder! Uah!"schüttelte sich Harry nun angewidert und zog Ron mit sich. Beide machten sich lachend auf in Richtung große Halle. Neville ließ sich noch ein wenig Zeit und alberte derweil mit Seamus und Dean herum, die gerade aufgewacht waren.  
  
„Harry, Ron!"Hermine kam mit großen Schritten und einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf die beiden zu und stemmte, als sie direkt vor ihnen stand, ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ihr habt echt Glück! Noch eine viertel Stunde und das Frühstück hättet ihr euch in die Haare schmieren können!" giftete sie weiter und zog die beiden verdatterten Jungs, die wussten dass es sinnlos war ihrer Freundin zu widersprechen, in die große Halle. Harry kaute nachdenklich vor sich hin, als Neville in Begleitung von Dean und Seamus eintraten, wobei Harry zu husten anfing, als er die flüchtige Berührung ihrer Hände sah. Dean und Seamus, so wie es schien, mochten sich anscheinend mehr als er je angenommen hatte.  
  
„Hey Harry, hast du nen Geist gesehen?"flüsterte Ron ihm nun ins Ohr, wobei Harry sich verschluckte und sofort nochmals zu husten anfing. Ron schlug ihn mehrmals auf den Rücken, das Gesicht seines Freundes hatte mittlerweile schon die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen.  
  
„Jetzt sag mal nicht dass du nicht wusstest das Seamus und Dean zusammen sind?"Rons Augenbraue zuckte dabei in die Höhe, verstohlen musterte er den nun verdatterten Harry der nur nicken konnte und das Glas Kürbissaft an seine Lippen setzte um den Rest der zerkauten Speisen in seinem Mund hinunter zu spülen.  
  
„Nein absolut nicht! Seit wann denn genau?"fragte Harry unschuldig mit großen Augen und Ron schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Mann, sogar ich, der nie was mitbekommt, hab es bemerkt! Seit einer Woche schätze ich mal."Hermine, die Ron nun zugehört hatte, nickte zur Bestätigung, grinste über die Einsicht des Rotschopfes und wunderte sich im eigentlichen Sinne über Harry. Denn würde eine Bombe direkt neben ihrem besten Freund einschlagen, er würde es nicht einmal annähernd mitbekommen. So blind war er – sogar mit Brille. Erneut fragte sie sich, wie Harry es geschafft hatte Voldemort zu erledigen.  
  
„A-Aber dass, die beiden...nun ja, die sind doch beide...also Jungs?"Harry wollte sich nicht vorstellen was die beiden nachts so trieben und wurde leicht rot.  
  
„Na und? Also ob dies so eigenartig wäre!"schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und lächelte Harry warm an. „Sieht dich doch mal um Harry! Hier gibt es viele gleichgesinnte Paare"nun nickte sie in die Runde und Harry folgte ihrem Blick. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht als er schließlich endlich bemerkte dass Hermine Recht hatte. Die Halle wimmelte nur so von Pärchen, sei es nun zwischen Mädchen und Jungen oder zwischen zwei Jungs. Hart musste er schlucken, entschuldigte sich und stand auf um schnellst möglich die Halle zu verlassen.  
  
Wieso war ihm das vorhin nicht aufgefallen? War er tatsächlich so blind oder wollte er es einfach nicht wahrhaben? Harry selber hatte sich nie für Beziehungen interessiert, vielleicht lag es daran, oder auch dass er bisher noch niemanden gefunden hatte, der es wert gewesen wäre. Er bemerkte nicht den verwunderten Blick, den ein gewisser Slytherin ihm zuwarf als er entschlossen mit wehendem Umhang abrauschte.  
  
Hermine stieß Ron in die Rippen, der sich nun zu Hermine umdrehte und „Was ist denn?"flüsterte. „Sag mal, kann es sein dass Harry es nicht wahrhaben will oder ist er tatsächlich so blind? Irgendwie mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn!" nuschelte Hermine zwischen zwei Bissen wobei Ron nur die Schultern zuckte und Harry hinterher starrte, der soeben die Halle verließ. „Keine Ahnung Herm, manchmal frage ich mich ob er generell auch an –zwischenmenschliche- Beziehungen denkt"nun grinste er als er sah dass Hermine sich halb verschluckte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.  
  
„RON"meinte sie entsetzt „seit WANN fragst du dich dass denn?"Ron wurde nun genauso rot wie Harry vorhin als er abwehrend die Hände hochhielt und gekünstelt lachte „Hey Herm! Vergiss es, ich stehe nicht auf Harry, echt nicht. Aber bitte – wir sind jetzt 17 Jahre alt und Harry hat soweit ich weiß noch nie, also du weißt schon"Ron wurde immer leiser, bis er fast nur noch flüsterte.  
  
„Ach und du schon?"konterte Hermine nun und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Dieser wurde noch roter und machte seinen Haaren durchaus Konkurrenz. „Ähhh, nein, also eigentlich bin ich noch unberührt, aber ich denke wenigstens daran" Ron würgte den schleimigen Brei in seinem Mund hinunter „Bei Harry glaube ich aber, der kennt nur die Geschichte mit der Biene und der Blume! Er hat nur einmal ein Mädchen geküsst, meinte er, geschweige denn....er hat noch nie......."lachte er auf, schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte nicht, wie sich einige Gesichter verwundert und amüsiert zum ihm um drehten und nun zu tuscheln oder zu lachen anfingen.  
  
Ron wollte genau in diesem Moment, als er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Halle erworben hatte, am liebsten drei Meter unter der Erde versinken als Hermine ihn schließlich wütend am Arm packte, ihn auf den Weg aus der Halle ausschimpfte und mit sich schleifte, gefolgt von schadenfrohen Gelächter.  
  
Malfoy Draco saß an seinem Tisch und wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal so köstlich amüsiert hatte. Harry Potter, der Junge, der Voldemort zur Strecke gebracht und ihn zugleich vernichtet hatte, hatte anscheinend absolut keine Ahnung von Sex? Wie war der Vergleich nochmals? Bienen und Blumen? Dieser Weasley hatte doch nicht einmal mitbekommen wie laut er gesprochen hatte.  
  
Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich ans Kinn. Es war durchaus interessant Potter einmal von dieser Seite her zu sehen. Vielleicht könnte er ihn damit ein wenig aus der Reserve locken oder ihn einfach nur lächerlich machen. Es gab für ihn nichts Schöneres als wenn er Potter entwürdigen konnte. Noch immer hatte er ihm nicht verziehen, ihn damals vor knapp sieben Jahren dessen Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen zu haben. Zu tief war Draco verletzt worden. Wie sehr hatte er sich eine Freundschaft mit dem berühmten Harry Potter gewünscht und wie kaltherzig hatte Potter diesen Antrag abgewiesen. Dafür würde er bezahlen, immer und immer wieder.  
  
„Hey Day!"lachte Blaise Zabini ihn von der Seite an und stieß ihn in die Rippen „Hast du DASS gehört?"er klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte Potter wäre alles andere als eine Jungfrau, aber so wie es aussieht, hat der arme Kerl ja nicht einmal Ahnung von irgendwas!"Blaise schüttelte sich noch immer vor lachen, wobei Malfoy ein gehässiges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen hatte und sich gemeinsam mit Zabini über Potter ausließ. Die ganze Halle hatte somit erfahren dass ihr berühmter Harry Potter noch unberührt war. Nur Harry selber wusste noch nicht, dass er wieder einmal Zielscheibe der gesamten Schule werden würde. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
„Harry! Warte!"Ron hetzte Harry hinterher, der nun verwundert stehen blieb und Ron erst einmal nach Luft schnappen ließ. Ron war inzwischen angekommen und hielt sich keuchend die Seiten „Was ist los Ron?"fragte Harry ahnungslos und wartete ab, bekam im Augenwinkel mit dass Hermine direkt hinter ihm stand und Ron giftig ansah.  
  
„Herm, wieso funkelst du Ron so komisch an? Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?"Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr als er mitbekam wie Ron sich wie ein Fisch im Trockenen wand und um Worte rang. „Also Harry, es t-tut mir sehr leid...ich...also...ich habe da was gesagt, was leider alle gehört haben." Harrys Augen wurden groß, bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, er sah Ron weiterhin an mit dem typischen „Na und weiter?"Blick an und wartete ab. Hermine stieß ihn in die Rippen, wobei ihr Blick an Ron haften blieb. „Ron hat dir etwas zu beichten Harry, leider wird es dir nicht gefallen....."  
  
„WAAAASSSS?"kreischte Harry nun einige Minuten später los und hielt sich an einer Säule fest um nicht gleich um zu fallen. Hermine betrachtete besorgt Harrys Gesichtsaudruck und war froh dass sich weit und breit noch keine Schüler in diesem Gang eingefunden hatten. Harrys Gesichtsfarbe glich dem einer weißen Mauer, Angstschweiß haftete auf dessen Stirn. „WIE KONNTEST DU NUR!"schrie er jetzt aufgebracht und würgte Ron halbherzig, wobei Hermine nun jetzt augenblicklich eingriff und die beiden Streithähne auseinander zog.  
  
„Er hat es nicht mit Absicht so laut gesagt Harry"versuchte sie Ron zu verteidigen und erntete nun einen giftigen Blick von Harry der sie wieder verstummen ließ. „Dass ist mir so was von egal! Natürlich bin ich noch unberührt aber ich wollte nicht dass es gleich die ganze Schule erfährt! Du hättest gleich einen Lautsprecher anstellen können, damit es auch noch die Lehrer erfahren! Oder sollte ich es doch noch dem Tagespropheten berichten?"zischte er Ron entgegen, der nun etwas betreten zu Boden blickte.  
  
„Tut mir leid Harry, ich wusste es nicht, ich habe es einfach so gesagt, verstehst du? Woher sollte ich denn wissen dass es stimmt? Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht! Inzwischen hatte sogar ich Freundinnen, nur du nicht" meinte er kleinlaut wobei Harry verächtlich schnaubte. „Na toll! Ist mir doch gleich! Ich habe nur noch nicht die richtige Partnerin für mich gefunden! Glaubst du, ich nehme gleich die erstbeste? Es muss einfach alles passen, damit ich weiter gehe. Also ehrlich Ron, was soll ich denn nun machen? Ich stehe als Gespött der gesamten Schule da und Malfoy....oh Gott...."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich wieder, sein Herz fing zu rasen an „Hat er es mitbekommen?"Harry sah panisch von Hermine zu Ron, beide sagten nichts, blickten nur schuldbewusst zu Boden und Harry stöhnte verzweifelt auf.  
  
Dieser Tag konnte definitiv nicht schlechter werden. Wut stieg in ihm empor als er Ron weiterhin ankeifte und dieser zurückmaulte, versuchte, sich zu verteidigen. Hermine hielt sich die Stirn und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, da beide nun gegenüber standen, hochrot im Gesicht waren und sich gegenseitig beschuldigten. Hermines Augen wanderten augenblicklich zu einem gewissen Slytherin, der leider Gottes etwas abseits stand und genüsslich die Szene vor sich beobachtete. So wie es aussah, war er ihnen lautlos gefolgt und Hermine fragte sich siedendheiß, wie viel der blonde Prinz von Slytherin wohl mitbekommen hatte.  
  
„Hau ab Malfoy! Das ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt!"rief sie durch den Gang, wobei Malfoy nun die Augenbaue hochzog und kalt lächelte „Ach ja? Dann sollten Wiesel und Potty nicht so laut herumkeifen wie zwei alte Tanten!"Malfoy stieß sich amüsiert geschmeidig von der Wand ab und schritt zügig mit einem gehässigen Grinsen an den drei Freunden vorbei, wobei Harry und Ron ihn böse anfunkelten, ganz vergessen hatten, sich weiterhin zu streiten. Komisch an dieser Sache war nur, dass Malfoy die beiden nun in Ruhe ließ und sie interessiert musterte, wobei Harrys Gesicht aus Feuer bestand, so sehr brannten seine Wangen. Auch Hermine wunderte sich. Seufzend resignierte Harry nun, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kerker.  
  
Ron und Hermine folgten ihm schweigend und bedrückt. Zwischendurch kamen Neville, Seamus und Dean angerauscht und fragten Harry ganz beiläufig ob an dieser Sache etwas dran war, wobei Harry beinahe allen drein an die Gurgel gegangen wäre, hätten Ron und Hermine nicht eingegriffen und diesen kampflustigen, über und über vor Wut schäumenden Harry festgehalten. Keiner von ihnen hatte Malfoy bemerkt, der sich hinter der nächsten Ecke verschanzt hatte um ja nichts zu verpassen.  
  
Erstaunt mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah er zu wie Harry Potter mühsam zurückgehalten werden musste. Malfoy erkannte seinen Erzfeind Potter fast nicht wieder. Wann hatte er ihn je so, außer wenn sie sich gerade in den Haaren lagen, so streitlustig, so wütend erlebt. Und komischer Weise ließ genau dieses Erscheinungsbild Potter um einiges attraktiver erscheinen. Malfoys Grinsen verhärtete sich auf dessen Lippen als er umdrehte und sich weiterhin den Weg zum Kerker widmete.  
  
Neville grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und pfiff durch die Zähne wobei Dean Seamus geheimnisvoll zulächelte, Neville schnappte und die drei gemeinsam losliefen. Harry beruhigte sich langsam wieder und riss sich mit einen Schnauben von seinen Freunden los. Leise vor sich hinfluchend beschritt er weiterhin den Weg zum Kerker, wobei Ron Hermine erschreckt ansah und diese ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte. Ron ohrfeigte sich selber in Gedanken, denn nur durch sein vorlautes Mundwerk hatte nun die ganze Schule erfahren dass Harry noch Jungfrau war.  
  
„Mister Potter! Haben sie schon wieder nicht aufgepasst?"blaffte Snape einige Zeit später Harry an, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt so in Gedanken versunken war und sich immer wieder gefragt hatte, wieso Ron nicht seine Klappe hatte halten können. Snape lächelte kalt und zog Gryffindor wiederum Punkte ab, wobei Slytherin zu lachen anfing – alle Augenpaare waren auf einen hochrot gewordenen Harry gerichtet.  
  
Snape meinte nun als Höhepunkt der Stunde, dass der nächste Trank mit einem Partner gebraut werden musste und zwar einen „Aufmunterungstank". „Leider muss ich ihnen auch mitteilen dass auf Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore, die Häuser gemischt werden und somit das Auswahlverfahren beeinflusst. Jeweils zwei Schüler von verschiedenen Häusern werden diesen Trank brauen und für den Rest des Jahres werden diese Schüler auch Partner bleiben. Ende der Diskussion"  
  
Snape verzog verächtlich seine Miene, als er das Pergament aufrollte und die Namen der Reihe nach vorlas. „Neville Longbottom und Blaise Zabini"Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse und beide angesprochenen Schüler schüttelten angewidert den Kopf „Hermine Granger und Pansy Parkinson"„WAS?"kreischte diese nun auf, wobei Hermine ein „Oh Gott"seufzte und wie die beiden Schüler vorhin, den Platz tauschten. Snape las weiterhin vor, wobei Ron mit Goyle arbeiten musste und Harry nun Malfoy vorgesetzt bekam. Malfoy lächelte dunkel in sich hinein, darauf hatte er die ganze Zeit gewartet. So konnte er Potter nun endgültig fertig machen.  
  
Harry schlurfte bedrückt, alle Augenpaare in seinem Rücken, nun zu Malfoys Platz und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer nieder. Peinlichst darauf bedacht, Malfoy nicht anzusehen. Der Unterricht ging schleppend weiter. Malfoy wusste natürlich wie immer, was für welche Zutaten in diesen Trank kamen und erntete Punkte, wobei Harry nur mit den Augen rollte und Ron hinter ihm ein „Na war ja klar"nuscheln hörte.  
  
Harry zerhackte derweil einige Kräuter und hörte ein Schnarren neben sich „Potter, wie wäre es mal mit viel Gefühl? Oder bist du generell überall so unbegabt?"Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen dass ihn Malfoy wieder einmal zur Weißglut brachte. Malfoy hingegen wartete und war etwas erstaunt darüber, keine Reaktion von Harry zu bekommen „Hier Potter, so macht man dass!"Malfoy riss ihm die Kräuter aus der Hand und als dieser Harrys Hände berührte, wunderte sich Draco darüber, wie zart Potters Haut war. Ob sie auch an anderen Stellen so zart sein würde? Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und verbannte diesen Gedanken sofort.  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als Malfoy dafür irgendwie zu bewundern, wie sorgfältig dieser die Kräuter zerkleinerte. Draco war sich dessen voll und ganz bewusst, dass Harry ihn aufmerksam zusah und irgendwie erfüllte ihn dies mit Stolz. Selten kam es vor dass dieser etwas besser konnte als dieser blöde Potter! Einige Zeit später war der Trank fertig und Snape wies an, dass jeweils einer der Partner den Trank probieren sollte.  
  
Nun kam Harry zum Handkuss und schaute leicht besorgt zu Snape. „Keine Scheu Potter, ihnen wird schon nichts passieren!"meinte Snape nun süffisant, stand direkt neben ihn und blitze ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen gefährlich an. Harry schluckte hart und trank. Gott sei Dank war dieser geschmacklos und Harry setzte sich schwankend hin. Ihm war schwindlig geworden, alles um ihm herum drehte sich. Nur schemenhaft konnte er das Gesicht von Malfoy erkennen. Sah ihn dieser leicht besorgt an oder kam ihm dies nur so vor? Nein, das hatte er sich sicher nur eingebildet.  
  
Harry musste grinsen, ein Glucksen entkam seine Kehle. Doch er war damit nicht alleine. Einige Schüler wälzten sich schon am Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr ein bekommen, Lachtränen standen diesen im Gesicht, hielten sich die Bäuche. Harry sah hinüber zu Malfoy, sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter, wobei Malfoy ihn leicht verwundert musterte und Snape zufrieden zu seinem Pult marschierte. Harry nahm nun seine Brille ab, da diese immer verrutschte, er konnte einfach nicht mehr still sitzen.  
  
Sein Körper zuckte vor unterdrücktem Lachen und auf einmal pustete er los, lachte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Malfoy hatte noch nie bemerkt, wie schön Harrys Lachen klingen konnte. Nie hatte er so ein helles, ehrliches Lachen gehört. Harry lag halb am Tisch, schlug mehrmals leicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte, seine Schultern zuckten, er japste nach Luft. „Ich....kann....nicht...mehr..."lachte er immer wieder, wobei er versuchte aufzustehen. Er wankte, lachte noch immer, steckte sogar einige Mitschüler an, die diesen Trank nicht benutzt hatten. So sehr zog Harry einige Schüler in dessen Bann.  
  
Sogar Malfoy konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er die Lachtränen sah, die ununterbrochen ihren Weg über Harrys Wangen suchten. Seine Augen strahlten, sein Lachen ließ die Sonne aufgehen. Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter, als Harry noch immer lachend, einen Tonbecher nahm, einschenkte und den verblüfften Malfoy an die Lippen setzte, wobei er dessen Genick festhielt. Malfoy Genick kribbelte und er wünschte sich, diese zarte Hand immer dort spüren zu können. Verdattert öffnete er den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als die kühle Flüssigkeit schon seine Kehle hinunter lief und sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Keine zwei Minuten später wirkte es auch bei Malfoy. Aus einem Grinsen wurde ein Lachen und bald heizten sich die beiden Jungen immer mehr an, lachten um die Wette, hielten sich gegenseitig fest um nicht um zu kippen. Harry hatte seinen Arm fest um Malfoy gelegt, während dieser sicher seine Hand um Harrys zartes Becken gelegt hatte, ihn immer näher zog, sich weinend vor lachen an ihn gelehnt hatte und keine Luft mehr bekam.  
  
Geschockt betrachtete Snape diese Szene und donnerte wieder los „Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen! Auseinander mit ihnen!" schon schoss er auf die beiden zu und riss sie auseinander, verfrachtete sie jeweils auf ihre Sessel, wobei die beiden vor sich hingackerten, nicht genug bekommen konnten. Doch langsam ließ die Wirkung nach und Harry wurde wieder klar im Kopf. Auch Malfoy wischte sich die Lachtränen weg und sah beschämt zu Boden.  
  
Hatte er tatsächlich Potter umarmt und es auch noch genossen? Angeekelt schüttelte er sich und sah giftig zu seinem „Partner"hinüber, welcher ihn etwas verdattert ansah und nicht so genau wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Potter, wenn du mich noch einmal anfasst, dann bist du tot"zischte er dem Gryffindor zu wobei dieser sofort antwortete: „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich jemals in nüchternen Zustand angefasst hätte! Das war nur der Trank, bilde dir ja nichts drauf ein!"wütend bebten seine Nasenflügel als Harry seine Brille wieder aufsetzte und weiterhin den Unterricht folgte.  
  
Doch für Malfoy war dies alles andere als erledigt. Allein der Anblick Potters, als er seine Brille abgenommen hatte, machte ihn nervös. Noch nie schienen Potters Augen so durchdringlich, so klar, so wunderschön. Wunderschön? Malfoys Gesichtsfarbe glich der von Harrys Schneeeule. Harry schielte zeitweise zu Malfoy hinüber, ihm blieb nicht verborgen dass Malfoy sehr blass um die Nase wurde. „Du wirst doch nicht kotzen, oder Malfoy?"meinte dieser nun süffisant wobei Malfoy ein „wenn ich dich sehe, wird mir immer kotzübel"entgegnete und grimmig Snapes Unterricht folgte. 


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
„Sag mal Harry, wieso hast du denn vorhin Malfoy umarmt?"wollte Ron nun wissen und sah Harry etwas angewidert und gleichzeitig überrascht an. „Du weißt doch WER Malfoy ist, oder?"stachelte er weiter als sie zum nächsten Unterricht gingen, wobei Hermine wortlos und in Gedanken neben den beiden her ging und sich insgeheim dasselbe fragte. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass der Trank daran schuld war, hätte sie schwören können, die beiden hätten diese leichten Berührungen sichtlich genossen.  
  
„Hallooooo???? Das war der Trank du Idiot! Glaubst du ehrlich, ich hätte Malfoy in Gegenwart meines normalen Denkvermögens nur einmal angegriffen?" maulte Harry nun und beschleunigte seine Schritte. „N-nein, ich dachte ja nur"verteidigte Ron sich nun wobei Harry nun stehen blieb und ihn etwas sauer ansah „WAS dachtest du nur?"Ron schwieg, denn sonst würde er wieder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen. So machten sie sich gemeinsam zum nächsten Unterricht und überstanden den Vormittag.  
  
Gegen Abend lag Harry endlich auf der Couch und ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Scharmesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, wobei das Feuer im Karmin sein Gesicht hell erleuchtete und seine Röte noch mehr zur Geltung brachte. Harry seufzte, drehte sich zur Seite und versteckte sein Gesicht in der Couch. Es wäre ja nicht so peinlich gewesen, wenn die anderen erfahren würden dass er noch Jungfrau war, aber Malfoy?  
  
Gerade Malfoy sollte es nie herausbekommen! Harry wusste dass Malfoy schon fast jeden Schüler in Hogwarts flach gelegt hatte, so sagten es zumindest die Gerüchte, die täglich durch die große Halle wanderten und mit einem „Hast du schon gehört?"anfingen.  
  
Dean und Seamus kamen eng umschlungen durch das gerade geöffnete Portraitloch und erröteten leicht, als sie Harry sahen, welcher nun belustigt die beiden anschaute und sich räusperte. „Oh Harry, wir wussten nicht dass du hier bist. Die meisten sind ja in der Halle essen und nun ja, also"stotterte Dean, wobei Harry lachend abwinkte. „Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen, ich gehe ja schon und lasse euch beiden Turteltauben alleine"Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich auf und schritt langsam in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„Ach Harry?"fragte Seamus leise, wobei Harry nun innehielt und sich langsam umdrehte. „Ja?"„Sag mal, ist es tatsächlich war? Ich meine, es macht niemanden von uns was aus, nur ich will ehrlich mit dir sein"Nervös blickte er Harry an, drückte kurz die Hand von Dean und wartete ab wie Harry nun reagieren würde. Dieser atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
Wieso hatte er schon vorhin gewusst, dass irgendwann diese Frage von einen der beiden kommen würde und er damit nicht verschont blieb? Als Seamus merkte, dass Harry nun doch nicht ausrastete, fuhr er fort „Nun ja, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht eventuell...ähm...so wie wir bist"sagte er zögerlich, wobei Dean die Luft anhielt und Harry sie mit offenem Mund, stumm anblickte.  
  
„Wie bitte?"brachte er schließlich hervor. „Also"Seamus kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und überwand seine Furcht, gleich von Harry gewürgt zu werden. Langsam schritt er zu Harry hin, zog ihn auf die Couch und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Du erinnerst mich an.... mich selbst. Also, ich hatte mich bis vor kurzem auch nie für Mädchen interessiert und dann kamen Dean und ich uns näher und auf einmal hatte ich so ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Da wusste ich dass ich – ähm – schwul bin"beendete er nun seine Erklärung und wartete gespannt was Harry antworten würde.  
  
Leise hatte sich auch Dean dazugesellt und starrte Harry richtiggehend an, wobei dieser aussah, als würde es in seinem Kopf vor Fragen und Möglichkeiten herum rumoren. „Ich – ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube nicht dass ich schwul bin, ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen schwul zu sein. Ihr wisst, ich hatte Cho damals nur kurz geküsst, ohne Zunge und irgendwie hatte ich dabei auch nichts empfunden. Es hatte mich schon verwundert, dachte halt, ich wäre noch nicht so weit. Aber jetzt habt ihr mich unsicher gemacht"Harry saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Couch, wobei Seamus tröstend seinen Arm um dessen Schultern legte.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, du wirst es schon noch herausfinden. Doch ich muss sagen, ich glaube schon dass du eher dem männlichen Geschlecht zugewandt bist als dem weiblichen. Überlege es dir. Ich kann dir nur raten, höre auf dein Herz und beobachte dich selbst. Vielleicht stehst du doch auf beide Geschlechter? Wer weiß! Und lass dich von niemanden unterkriegen, es ist alleine deine Angelegenheit"Seamus zwinkerte Harry nun zu, erhob sich und verschwand mit Dean im Schlafsaal.  
  
Harry seufzte wieder und war nun um einiges mehr verwirrter als vorher. Wenn Seamus Recht hatte? Und wenn nicht? Langsam wurde es zumindest Zeit dass er aktiv wurde. Angestrengt dachte Harry nach und schloss die Augen. Vor seinen inneren Augen tanzten Bilder die sich nun verschärften und immer deutlicher wurden. Wohlgerundete Pobacken tanzten vor seinem Blickfeld und Harry lächelte vor sich hin. Doch als sich diese Person entfernte, erkannte Harry mit Schrecken dass es sich dabei um einen Jungen handelte. Doch wusste er nicht, wer er war.  
  
Erschrocken sprang er auf und eilte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Gehetzt stürzte er durch die Gänge, wobei er nicht merkte, wie die Sonne langsam unterging und für die Dunkelheit Platz machte, wie seine Schritte in den Gängen hallten. Als er um die Ecke geschlittert kam, prallte er hart gegen einen Widerstand, ließ ihn Sterne sehend zurücktaumeln. Harry versuchte sich festzuhalten und bekam noch mit, wie der Gegenstand, an dem er versuchte sich verzweifelt fest zu krallen, mit ihm zu Boden sank.  
  
Stöhnend schloss er weiterhin die Augen als er den kalten Boden unter sich spürte, wobei er bemerkte dass etwas oder jemand auf ihn lag. „Na Potter, so stürmisch?"schnarrte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme. Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und schaute direkt in amüsierte graublaue Augen. „M-Malfoy, geh gefälligst runter von mir"wimmerte er nun und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Malfoy drückte ihn weiterhin zu Boden. „Was hast du denn Potter? Gefällt dir diese Lage nicht? Dabei finde ich gerade diese Stellung am Besten"Harry wurde bewusst, dass Malfoy genau zwischen seinen Schenkeln lag und wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht.  
  
„Das war nicht Absicht Malfoy und nun geh endlich von mir runter!"zischte Harry nun wütend, wobei Malfoy sich seufzend erhob. „Bilde dir nichts ein Potter! DU hast mich mitgerissen, ich war nicht scharf drauf zwischen deinen Beinen zu landen"Harry erhob sich rasch als Malfoy Platz machte, drehte sich wortlos um und rannte mit erhitzten Gesicht davon. Malfoys Lachen hallte durch die Gänge als er ihm hinterher rief „Vielleicht können wir dies einmal ohne Gewand wiederholen! Dann zeige ich dir gerne wie alles funktioniert du Niete!"Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu und lief weiterhin Richtung große Halle.  
  
Endlich angekommen setzte er sich zu Hermine und Ron die ihn nun ausfragte, wo er denn so lange blieb. Stockend erzählte er von dem Gespräch zwischen Dean und Seamus, sowie der Begegnung von Malfoy und wie er sich lustig über ihn gemacht hatte. Entsetzt sahen seine beiden Freunde ihn an, wobei Ron „Dieses Ratte!"flüsterte und wütend seine Mahlzeit in sich hineinstopfte. Hermine schüttele nur den Kopf „Ach Harry, lass dich nicht von ihn provozieren! Du weißt doch dass Malfoy es darauf angelegt hat"  
  
Harry, noch immer hochrot im Gesicht, wünschend, er würde auf dem Mond leben, aß schweigend sein Essen und dachte weiterhin über die Worte von Dean und Seamus nach. Einige Zeit später standen die drei auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafräumen. „Und glaubst du dass du eher was für Jungs über hast als für Mädchen?"fragte Hermine leise und schickte Ron schon mal, der mürrisch weiter ging, voraus. Sie verlangsame ihre Schritte und zog ihn etwas zur Seite, genau neben dem Eingang zur Bibliothek. Vorsichtig sah sich Hermine um, zog Harry mit sich und bemerkte dass niemand sich in diesen Räumlichkeiten befand.  
  
„Also, was ist los Harry, glaubst du es oder nicht?"  
  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht Hermine"meinte Harry schon fast weinerlich und raufte sich die Haare, schritt dabei auf und ab.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll, keine Ahnung"Harry blieb nun stehen, sah Hermine tief in die Augen.  
  
„Nun, dann gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit"  
  
„und die wäre?"  
  
„Küss mich"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Du hast richtig gehört, küss mich du Narr! Dann wirst du sehen ob du was fühlst oder nicht. Keine Angst, ich will nichts von dir, ich will dir nur helfen es herauszufinden"Hermines Wangen brannten, sie würde dies nie tun, doch Harry war ihr bester Freund und wenn sie ihm so helfen konnte, würde sie es riskieren. Harry hingegen starrte sie an als wäre sie frisch gerade von einem Irrenhaus entlassen worden.  
  
Ohne abzuwarten krallte Hermine ihre Hand an seiner Krawatte fest, zog ihn stürmisch zu sich und legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Ihre Lippen drückten sich sachte an die seinen, bewegten sich immer wieder, wobei Harry es ihr nachmachte und seine Zunge sanft über ihre Lippen wandern ließ. Wie sich wohl ein Zungenkuss anfühlen würde? Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihren Mund und ließ Harry sanft in ihre Mundhöhle eindringen.  
  
Malfoy hatte sich nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen um sich weiterhin einigen Flüchen zu widmen, die er Potter an den Hals werfen konnte, als er auf einmal Stimmen hörte. Schnell huschte er hinter ein Regal und blickte zwischen zwei Büchern, die nicht so eng aneinander standen, hindurch, lauschte dem Gespräch und verfolgte, wie Granger Harry an sich zog und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.  
  
Malfoy wurde augenblicklich übel, doch konnte er die Augen nicht von Potter wenden. Er sah so gefühlsvoll aus. Seine Lippen lagen weich auf denen von Granger, er vertiefte den Kuss, zog sie zu sich, vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar und hörte, wie sie leise aufstöhnte. Doch von Harry kam kein Laut. Verwundert zog Malfoy seine Augenbraue in die Höhe, lächelte und bemerkte, dass Potter sehr wohl leidenschaftlich sein konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig löste sich Hermine mit einem verschleierten Blick und sah Harry nun erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Fühlst du was Harry?"meinte sie nun und richtete etwas beschämt ihr Haar. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Sorry Herm, denn obwohl es mein erster Zungenkuss war, habe ich nicht unbedingt viel gefühlt. Fast so wie bei Cho und...."„Was? Du vergleichst mich mit Cho Chang? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!"brauste Hermine auf und verließ eiligst die Bibliothek mit den Worten „dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen Harry"  
  
„Aber"setzte Harry an und ließ resignierend die Schultern sinken. Mit einem Aufseufzen ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und vergrub seufzend seine Hände in seinem Haar, bemerkte nicht wie Malfoy leise an ihn heranschlich und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb.  
  
„Tolle Leistung Potter! Du hast soeben das Richtige zu einem Mädchen gesagt, auch wenn es nur Schlammblut war"lachte er höhnisch, wobei Harry nun hochschrak und mit dem Stuhl jaulend umkippte, krachend zu Boden fiel. „Scheiße, Malfoy, was machst du denn hier!"rief er aufgebracht und rappelte sich hoch, richtete den Stuhl und stellte ihn wieder an die vorgegebene Stelle.  
  
„Lernen, was sonst Potter! Etwas, was nicht zu deinem Wortschatz gehört!" grinste er süffisant und kam auf Harry zu. „Was willst du Malfoy! Dich über mich lustig machen? Na dann, nur zu!"giftete Harry nun und ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste, wobei er ihn aus eine Mischung von Angst und Abscheu ansah. Malfoy hingegen kam immer näher, einen Schritt nach dem anderen und drängte Harry nun an die Wand.  
  
„Ich will dich nur testen!"grinste er wieder kalt, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte. Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an, konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Was hast du gemacht"wisperte er nun und spürte nun den Atem von Malfoy an seinem Hals „Och, nichts tragisches Potty. Ich habe dich nur lahm gelegt, damit ich einen kleinen Test durchführen kann. Wie du schon bemerkt hast, kannst du gerade mal deinen Kopf bewegen und sprechen, aber ansonsten..."Malfoy vollendete den Satz nicht, steifte mit seinen Lippen Harrys Wangen, verteilte haudünne Küsse und wanderte zu seinem Mund.  
  
Harrys Herz klopfte in der Brust als er schließlich Malfoys Lippen auf seinen spürte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander. Malfoys Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem gehässigen Lächeln.  
  
„Nun zier dich nicht so Potty! Du willst wissen zu welcher Seite du gehörst, dann musst du es schon herausfinden und ich habe mich bereit erklärt, dir zur Verfügung zu stehen. Bin ich nicht nett?"spottete er und presste sogleich seine Lippen hart auf die von Harry.  
  
Dieser keuchte erschrocken auf und wollte etwas sagen, als Malfoy seine Hände in dessen Haare vergrub und seine Zunge durchsteckte. Harry spürte wie Malfoy seine Zunge anstupste mitzumachen und Harrys Gedanken wanderten in die Ferne. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und umkreiste die von Malfoy. Er schmeckte noch besser als Hermines Kuss und jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Zungen berührten, durchfuhren kleine Blitze seinen Körper.  
  
Malfoy vertiefte den Kuss, stieß tiefer vor und vernahm ein leises Seufzen von Harry. Dieses spornte ihn an, ihn noch leidenschaftlicher zu küssen, wobei der Goldjunge nun auftaute und eifrigst erwiderte. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in beider Bäuche breit. Leises, gedämpftes Stöhnen beiderseits erfüllte den Raum. Bevor Malfoy jedoch seine Sinne verlor, da Harry absolut göttlich küssen konnte, brach er den Kuss hart ab, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über seinen Mund, entfernte sich einige Schritte und grinste breit.  
  
„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang, aber du solltest noch üben Potter! Derweil bist du noch ne ziemliche Niete auf diesen Gebiet!"Wieder murmelte er einige Worte, sodass sich Harry nun bewegen konnte. Bevor Harry auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte etwas zu erwidern, war Malfoy verschwunden und Harrys Beine gaben nach.  
  
Zusammengesackt saß er am Boden, starrte vor sich hin und berührte mit seinen Fingern seine bebenden, geschwollenen Lippen. Malfoy hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn zu küssen! Er hatte seinen Erzfeind geküsst verdammt noch mal! Und das schlimmste war, er hatte etwas dabei empfunden. Mehr als er sollte. Wut stieg in ihn auf, nahm von seinem Körper Besitz. Entschlossen stand er auf und schwor sich, Malfoy so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auch wenn er schwul sein sollte, wollte Harry nicht, dass Malfoy der Auserwählte war. Lieber würde er sich umbringen. Oder eher zuerst Malfoy, dann sich selbst.  
  
Soooooooo, cut! Hier ist erstmals Schluss. Schreibt mir brav Kommis und dann geht's weiter!! Ich weiß ich bin gemein, jetzt weiß man nicht was passiert. Glaubt ihr, Malfoy hat es gefallen? Oder verflucht er sich dafür? Was führt Blaise im Schilde?  
  
Habt ihr Fragen oder Antworten, her damit! Ich warte ungeduldig Eure Gugi!!! 


	5. Kapitel 4

Hallo Leute!!!! –lach-  
  
Also da habe ich heute die neue Geschichte ins Netz gestellt und siehe da, gleich ganz liebe Reviews!!! –freu- Na jedenfalls dachte ich mir, ich stelle das nächste Chap heute rein, wobei das darauf folgende Chap etwas länger brauchen wird. Aber damit ihr mal weiter lesen könnt.....  
  
Ach ja VORWARNUNG: in diesem Chap geht es mal heiß zur Sache, aber nicht zwischen Harry und Draco. Also – ich habe euch gewarnt. Bitte nicht gleich mit Tomaten schmeißen oder mich nach Askaban verschleppen... -snief- Schreibt ihr mir ja alle brav wieder, damit ich dann das nächste Chap reinstelle. Keine Reviews, kein Chap –so,ganzhartbin- /grins/  
  
max vuitton: juhu! Schön dich wieder zu lesen! Klar, ich stelle nicht gleich alle rein, ist besser so. Aber damit du was zu lesen hast, kommt hier das nächste. Hoffe, du schreibst mir wieder. Knutschis  
  
Angelfall: Hallo! Ja, da hatte unser Blondi mal was zu lachen hehe. Jedenfalls kannst du jetzt das dritte Chap auch genießen, endlich kann man es öffnen. Und im Anschluss hast gleich das vierte. Hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem!!  
  
Anni: hm, was Hermine und Ron noch dazu sagen, kommt erst in...ähm...weiß nicht. In einigen Chaps zum Vorschein! Was Malfoy mit Harry noch alles anstellen wird...puh...da geht's noch heiß her. Aber glaub ja nicht dass Malfoy diesmal meinen Harry (sorry JKR –michverbäugentu-) so leicht bekommt! Da gibt es noch jemanden, der Anspruch auf Malfoy erhebt. Dazu mal der Anfang im unten anstehenden Chap. Hoffe, es gefällt dir!!  
  
shine21: Hallo Süße! Ja, habe deine Chaps schon gelesen. Genial kann ich nur sagen und „Telefon"SUPER Oder die Damenbinden für Draco...hehe. Das dämliche Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen. Ach ja, Hermine nimmt es nicht so tragisch dass Harry sie mit Cho verglichen hat! Und dass es heiß war, war ohne Zweifel. Aber jetzt im Anschluss geht es heißer her! Sieh dich vor. Dieser Typ wird aber noch Schwierigkeiten machen. Das nächste Chap kommt aber erst in einigen Tagen, damit alle brav reviewn können.  
  
So, meine Lieben!!!! Ähm...Bei mir bezieht sich aber nicht alles oder jedes Kapitel auf Lemon. Keine Sorge. Kommt dazwischen auch mal ein ganz ein lustiges. Wenn ihr es lesen wollt, her mit Antworten! –grins- dicke Knutschis an alle, schreibt mir und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen....aber nicht mit Tomaten werfen....-heul-  
  
Eure Gugi!!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Malfoy raste die Gänge entlang und fragte sich immer wieder, welcher Teufel ihn da wohl geritten hatte. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte seinen schlimmsten Alptraum geküsst! Und verdammt noch mal, dieser Kuss war es wert gewesen. Malfoy hasste sich augenblicklich selber, mehr als er Potter jemals hassen konnte.  
  
Wütend und fluchend zugleich erreichte er den Kerker, sprach das Passwort und verschwand, zum Bedauern von Blaise Zabini, sofort in sein Zimmer. Dank seines Vaters, hatte er als einziger Schüler Hogwarts ein eigenes Reich für sich alleine, wo er weder von Zabini, Parkinson oder den beiden Gorillas gestört werden konnte.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal"rief er aus, raufte sich die Haare und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Was zum Henker hatte er bloß getan? Irgendwie war alles anders gekommen als er sich je hätte träumen lassen. Potter, dieser Arsch hatte es geschafft, Gefühle, die er längst geglaubt hatte, begraben zu haben, wieder zu erwecken. Das letzte Mal hatte er so etwas gefühlt als...  
  
„Draco? Bist du da? Bitte mach die Türe auf"raunzte Zabini nun, wobei Malfoy seufzend nachgab, seine Türe magisch entriegelte und ein neugieriger Zabini nun mit Schwung auf seinem Bett Platz nahm, seinen beinahe besten Freund fragend ansah.  
  
„Na welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen Malfoy?"neckte er den Blonden, wobei dieser an die Decke starrte und sein Gesicht verzog „Geht dich einen Scheiß an Zabini"brummte dieser nun, wobei der Angesprochene sich nicht entmutigen ließ.  
  
„Zu wenig Intimitäten Alter? Dann hol dir jemanden mit dem du Spaß haben kannst. Du könntest aber auch...hm...mich nehmen, oder eher gesagt, ich dich?" grinste er spitzbübisch, wobei Draco ihn fragend ansah. „Zabini, du weißt so gut wie ich dass die Geschichte zwischen uns vorbei ist, denn du hattest sie damals beendet"meinte er nun unbeeindruckt, noch immer leicht sauer, da es noch nie jemand gewagt hatte, einen Malfoy abzuservieren. Blaise schmollte und legte sich neben ihn.  
  
„Na komm schon Draco, du warst damals selber schuld! Ich fand dich einfach unwiderstehlich, dich, diesen kalten Slytherin der niemals Gefühle zeigte. Und dann hast du dich verändert. Wurdest weich, faselst die ganze Zeit von Gefühlen, dass ging mir total auf die Nerven. Du weißt, ich will nur leidenschaftlichen, schönen Sex haben und ich muss gestehen, unser Zusammensein fehlt mir sehr. Draco, ich schätze unsere Freundschaft sehr, aber bist du noch immer so nachtragend?"fragend blickte er Draco an, der noch immer an die Decke starrte und stützte mittels seiner Hand seinen Kopf ab.  
  
„Ich wurde nicht weich Zabini"zischte er nun.  
  
„Doch und wie! Du warst nicht mehr derselbe! Und als ich dich dann stehen ließ, hast du endlich wieder angefangen, du selber zu werden. Wieder der Mann zu werden, der mich damals so scharf gemacht hat, den ich erobern musste. So lange bis du mir gehörtest"grinste er nun und fuhr die Konturen von Dracos Gesicht nach.  
  
„Was ist denn an Gefühlen so schlimm"wollte er nun wissen und sah Zabini herablassend an.  
  
„Geht das schon wieder los! Hey, ich stehe nicht auf Gefühlsduselei, verstehst du? Das hatte ich schon zu genüge – dieses Geraunze von wegen Bleib bei mir...du kannst mich doch nicht verlassen...und so einen Scheiß! Du hingegen, du warst anders! Ich konnte mit dir wunderschönen Sex haben, ohne dass du danach geklammert hast.  
  
Aber dann wurde es mir doch zu bunt. Aber jetzt"Zabinis Augen funkelten leidenschaftlich „Bist du wieder der alte, der, der keine Gefühle hat. Nur seinen Trieben folgt. Du legst ein jedes Wesen flach was dir über den Weg läuft, scheißt auf Gefühle. Es gefällt mir, dich immer und immer wieder zu erobern. Na komm schon, lass uns Spaß haben.  
  
Oder willst du behaupten dass ich dir nicht abgehe? Ich kann mich noch an deine Lustschreie erinnern, sie fehlen mir sehr"raunte er nun Draco ins Ohr, wobei dieser leise keuchte, merkte, wie Erregung in seinem Körper sich ausbreitete.  
  
Draco drehte sich schnell um, fasste Blaise ins Haar und zog ihn zu sich. Hart presste er seine Lippen auf dessen und merkte, wie dieser sich darauf einließ. Malfoy hatte einmal in seinem Leben versucht Gefühle zu zeigen und war an einem Eisblock, kälter als er selber, zerschellt.  
  
Zabini hatte ihn damals das Herz gebrochen, aber das würde ihn nie wieder passieren. Doch war Zabini eine Kanone im Bett und Malfoy brauchte nun ein Ventil, wo er diese Leidenschaft, die dummerweise durch Potter wiedererweckt, abbauen konnte. Als er seine Augen schloss und seinen Mund öffnete, wobei Zabini leidenschaftlich in dessen Mundhöhle stieß, dachte er an Potter. Dieser verdammte Harry Potter wollte ihm partu nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.  
  
Blaise Zabini hatte es zwischenzeitlich geschafft, sie beide vollkommen zu entkleiden, doch vorher hatte er den Raum versiegelt, so wie er es immer tat. Heiß küsste er Malfoy am Hals, hinterließ kleine Feuerspuren als dessen Zunge immer tiefer wanderte, seine Brustwarzen reizte und schließlich am Bauchnabel ankam. Mit einem Grinsen stellte er fest, dass Malfoy mehr als erregt war, sein heißer Schoß sich gegen Blaise presste.  
  
Malfoy konnte nicht anders. Er genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen und wusste, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde. Denn Blaise Zabini war leidenschaftlich und hart zugleich. Malfoy ließ es zu, stellte sich Potter dabei vor und stöhnte laut auf. Wie es wohl sein würde? Weiter kam er nicht, da Zabini sein Glied mit der Zunge umfuhr und ihn aufs äußerste reizte, ihn in sich aufnahm und mit dem Kopf rauf und runter fuhr. Dracos Oberkörper bog sich durch, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen.  
  
Blaise wusste, wie er seinen ehemaligen Liebhaber stimulieren konnte. Schon wich die warme Quelle von seiner heißesten Stelle, spürte wie sein Liebhaber ansetzte und tief und hart in ihn eindrang. Vor Schmerz keuchte er auf, an das würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen.  
  
Ansonsten war Draco immer der Dominantere. Er hatte bisher immer das sagen gehabt, hatte einige Jungen mit leidenschaftlichen Stößen zum Wahnsinn getrieben. Nur bei Blaise war es anders. Er benutzte Draco immer, nur er kam zum Zuge, nie Malfoy.  
  
Der Schmerz verging, Lust strömte durch seinen Körper als Zabini langsam anfing sich zu bewegen, immer schneller wurde und Draco mitriss. Im Einklang stöhnten sie um die Wette, trieben sich gegenseitig an, versanken in ihrer Lust. Blaise merkte, dass Draco um einiges erregter war als sonst und es machte ihn mehr als scharf. Er kostete dies aus, stieß immer tiefer zu und verlor sich in einem Strudel aus Leidenschaft und Erfüllung. Heiser schrie er auf, rief Dracos Namen.  
  
Malfoy konnte sich nicht mehr länger halten. Harrys Gesicht tanzte vor seinen Augen, heiser stöhnte er auf, hatte einen überwältigen Orgasmus, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Zauberhaftes Knistern erfüllte den Raum, füllte diesen mit den Klängen der beiden Jungen aus, als diese wieder verebbten und Zabini sich auf einmal zurück zog.  
  
Verwundert riss Draco die Augen auf und starrte Zabini fraglich an. Dessen Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. „Draco, was soll dass verdammt!"schrie er ihn an, wobei Malfoy keine Ahnung hatte wovon er redete. „Was ist denn?"meinte dieser nun sichtlich genervt und säuberte sich mittels Zauber, wobei es ihm scheißegal war wie Blaise aussah.  
  
„Du hast Potters Namen gerufen verdammt noch mal!"keifte er nun los und war im Gesicht dunkelrot vor Wut. Malfoy erschrak zutiefst, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. „Ach tatsächlich? Ich dachte, es spornt dich an, aber so wie es aussieht, bist du nur beleidigt wie ein verzogenes Kleinkind" blaffte er Blaise nun eiskalt an, wobei dieser nun die Augenbraue hochzog und zu grinsen anfing.  
  
„Ach so! Du wolltest mich testen! Schlaues Kerlchen! Aber eines muss ich dir lassen. Was es heute auch war, so genial wie heute war es zwischen uns noch nie. Also dann, bis zum nächsten mal Tiger"hart küsste er Draco auf die Lippen und marschierte selbstbewusst, bereits angezogen aus der Türe.  
  
Draco ließ sich wieder zurückfallen in seine weichen Kissen und dachte nach. Ob Potter wohl wusste, dass er nicht nur aus Eis bestand? Ob er genauso Gefühle erwidern konnte, wie Malfoy selbst an sich feststellen musste? Nur wegen dem Erscheinungsbild eines Malfoys war er äußerlich zu Eis geworden, nicht umsonst nannten ihn alle Eisprinz von Slytherin.  
  
Er musste zugeben, der Sex mit Zabini war unglaublich gewesen, doch nur, weil er sich Potter vorgestellt hatte. Langsam zog er seine Decke bis ans Kinn und schloss seine Augen. Potter wollte absolut nicht aus seinem Gehirn verschwinden. „Zieh endlich Leine Potter"zischte er vor sich hin und wälzte sich umher. Doch was er auch tat, es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Beschämt stellte er fest, dass er wieder erregt war und dass nur von Potters Gesicht, Händen, Figur, Geruch, Weichheit – die er bei diesem Kuss feststellen musste. Langsam wanderten seine Hände abwärts, fest schloss er seine Augen, versuchte sich Potter nackt vorzustellen und schenkte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend Erlösung. Doch diesmal sanft, so wie er es sich vorstellen konnte, falls er jemals die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, Potter flach zu legen. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Hallo? -fragendumdieeckeschau-  
  
Darf ich mich mal kurz melden? -grins- Alsoooooo, eigentlich wollte ich mein nächstes Chap erst morgen hinein stellen, aber da ihr alle so lieb geantwortet habt... -eiei- dache ich mir, guti! Mach ich es! Ach ja, hier geht es wieder heiß zu. Draco Harry und aber leider auch wieder Blaise und Draco. Aber das ist das letzte Mal dass ich das Zusammensein von Blaise und Draco so ausführlich beschreibe ..... –ok so?- Ich habe eigentlich schon alle Chaps fertig, sind leide nur 11 Chaps, aber sobald die Geschichte fertig online steht, versuche ich mich wieder in einer. Nana! Nicht nörgeln! So leicht werdet ihr mich nimma los...hehe...  
  
Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass sie euch wieder gefällt und dass ihr mir fleißig schreibt! Sonst bin ich megatraurig und beleidigt!!! -teuflischgrins- Also? Marschmarsch ---schnellversteckentuvorschlägeweilsofrech- ...... herher....  
  
anni kiddo: hehe, willst mehr? Na gut, bekommst mehr –zwinker-, viel Spaß damit!!!!  
  
Leseteufel: uuuaaaah! –davonlaufenmuss- SORRY! Passiert leider schon wieder, mit Blaise und Draco..ooppss...tutleid!!! –aufknienrutsch- ABER! Er ist hier leider das große AL bekommt aber gegen Ende der Story schon sein Fett noch ab!! Aber weißt was? Wir schauen beide Mal in der verbotenen Abteilung nach, hm? Dann finden wir was Passendes und hexen Blaise, das RiesenAL auf den Mond! Oder sonst wo hin. In dieser Geschichte hasse ich ihn auch um ehrlich zu sein, ABER es muss so sein, sonst wäre es ja langweilig. Liest es trotzdem? –mitgroßenaugenanblotz- büüddeeee!! Aber danach wird es friedlicher kann ich dir nur sagen!!! Hehe. Denn Draco WILL Harry unbedingt haben und nicht Blaise, dem ist er nur verfallen...ob er los kommt?  
  
max vuitton: noch ne brave Leserin!! –freu- cool!!! Hehe. ALSO, du willst ein nächstes Chap, dann pass mal auf und scroll nach unten!! -grins- Lesen wir uns wieder? Ist wieder was ganz heißes, mit ein bisschen Romantik dabei...hihi  
  
Severina35: Ja hallo! Schön dich zu lesen!! Jaja, das blöde Gesicht hätte ich auch gerne gesehen!! Hehe. Hast nen Fotoapparat? Kommt mit Sicherheit wieder so eine Szene wo du dann knipsen kannst –grins-  
  
Deedochan: hey Süße! Tja, du willst ein neues Chap, schon da!! Hihi. Tja, Hermine ist ausgerastet weil er sie mit Cho Chang verglichen hat! Und sie dachte, sie sei besser, will aber nichts von Harry. Harry? Nun ja, er denkt nicht viel darüber nach, versucht es zu verdrängen, weißt? ABER! Er kommt ihn nicht aus, ließ weiter, dann weißt du Bescheid! Bussis  
  
Angelfall: coole Frage Angel!!! Echt cool! Aber darauf gehe ich leider in dieser Geschichte nicht drauf ein. Leider, hab ich irgendwie verschwitzt! ABER, ich denke, Blaise wäre mehr als sauer und Harry wäre rot im Gesicht wenn er wüsste dass Draco sich Harry dabei vorstellt....hehe –teuflischgrins- P.s. Dein Chap ist echt voll irre!! Hehe...musst auch schnell weiter schreiben!!  
  
Ivine: Dein Wunsch soll dir erfüllt werden! –michtiefverbeugentuundbirneanhau,aua-  
  
So meine Süßen!!!! Danke an alle die so herzig reviewt haben!!! Will wieder welche haben, ja??? Und nun halte ich euch nicht länger auf, hier geht's weiter! Viel Spaß damit und ach ja, nicht ein jedes Chap beinhaltet heiße Szenen, kommen auch normale Sachen vor –zwinker-  
  
Alles Liebe, eure Gugi!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Harry hatte sich in den letzten Monaten verändert. Lebte zurückgezogener als sonst, wich Malfoy aus wo es nur ging. Beim Quidditch heizte er Malfoy so richtig ein, verzog dabei keine Miene. Er wusste nicht, dass Malfoys Gedanken in eine andere Richtung gingen, schließlich ließ sich der eiskalte Slytherin nichts anmerken.  
  
Noch nie hatte Hermine mitbekommen, dass Harry so verbissen, so ernst und selbstsicher, beinahe wütend auf die gesamte Welt, um den Sieg in diesem Spiel kämpfte. Verkrampft saß sie auf der Tribüne und verfolgte jedes Manöver, welches Harry präzise flog und nicht nur sie damit beeindruckte.  
  
Harry stürzte zu Boden, seine Haare wehten wild im Wind umher, er verschmolz geradezu mit seinem Besen, flog perfekt und hatte den Schnatz vor Augen. Unter den Tribünen flog er hindurch und merkte nicht, wie Malfoy seinen Besen festhielt, wobei Harry nun in hohen Bogen auf den Boden segelte, dabei eine Rolle vom Besten gab und mit Schmerz verzogenen Gesicht liegen blieb. Malfoy stieg seelenruhig ab und hielt den Gryffindor am Boden fest.  
  
„Was soll der Scheiß Malfoy, nimm gefälligst deine schmutzigen Finger von mir!"zischte Harry nun wütend und merkte wie dieser sich langsam auf ihn legte – genau zwischen seinen angewinkelten Beinen, dabei seinen Unterleib an seinen presste und kleine, kreisende Bewegungen ausübte.  
  
Schlagartig wurde er still, spürte wie seine Wangen brannten, als er darauf reagierte, Malfoys Atem am Hals spürte. Es erregte ihn, leider ein wenig zu sehr – ein kleines, heiseres Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle. Ein künstliches, siegessicheres Lächeln lag auf Malfoys Lippen als sich dieser wortlos runter beugte und Harrys Lippen stürmisch in Besitz nahm. Harry japste nach Luft und rang mit sich selbst.  
  
Er konnte nicht beschreiben, wie unglaublich dieses Gefühl war, spürte Malfoys Erregung an seiner reiben, diese langsamen Bewegungen trieben ihn zum Wahnsinn. Malfoy fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen von Harry, wobei dieser nicht mehr klar denken konnte, von Leidenschaft gepackt sich an Malfoy presste, seinen Mund frei gab und Draco in einen heißen Zungenkuss verwickelte.  
  
Dracos Verstand schaltete sich augenblicklich ab, ließ seine Hände los und umfassten Harrys Gesicht. Harry schlang seine Hände um dessen Körper, streichelte zart seinen Rücken und vertiefte diesen Kuss. Malfoy stöhnte auf und drängte seine schmerzhafte Erregung an die von Harry. Freudig bekam er mit dass Harry voll auf ihn reagierte, mitmachte.  
  
Der Kuss wurde inniger, beide stöhnten, keuchten, rieben sich aneinander, als sie bemerkten, wie die Zuschauer ungeduldiger wurden und laut nach den beiden riefen. Harry riss die Augen auf, stieß Malfoy von sich, der nun schief grinsend am Boden saß, und keuchte dabei.  
  
Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in der Brust, bemerkte, wie seine Hose viel zu eng saß und sah Malfoy giftig an. „Du bekommst mich nie Malfoy"meinte er nur, stand ruckartig auf, setzte sich auf seinen Besen und zischte davon.  
  
Malfoy zitterte am ganzen Leib, ein eiskaltes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, nicht ganz waren seine Bemühungen umsonst gewesen. Deutlich hatte er spüren und danach auch sehen können, wie erregt Harry war. Und die Größe hatte ihn beeindruckt.  
  
Selbst durch diesen dicken Stoff hatte man dies erkennen können. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen was Harry damit alles anstellen konnte. Ein heiseres Stöhnen flutete über seine Lippen.  
  
Schnell bestieg auch er seinen Besen und flog nun aufs Feld hinaus. Die Zuschauermenge jubelte erneut als die beiden Sucher nun kämpfend versuchten den Schnatz, der nun wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, zu fangen.  
  
Ein heißes Duellieren begann, wobei Harry Malfoy austrickste und den Schnatz fing. Wie üblich hatte Gryffindor gewonnen und lachend zogen sie nun ab. Malfoy stand am Spielfeld, verschwitzt hingen seine Haare ihm ins Gesicht, keuchte und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen. So ein Spiel hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
  
Lange hatte er der Versuchung widerstanden, Potter näher zu kommen und beinahe war der Alltag eingekehrt. Wüste Beschimpfungen stürmten jeweils auf den anderen ein, wobei Grabe und Goyle eifrigst mitmischten und Hermine und Ron Harry verteidigten. Doch das Verlangen diesen störrischen Gryffindor für sich zu erobern, wurde immer stärker.  
  
Nun hatte er die Chance beim Schopf ergriffen, hatte Harry einen kurzen Moment für sich gehabt, hatte gemerkt wie dieser unter sich unter ihn wand, hatte die Leidenschaft genossen und konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie es war, diesen Goldjungen zu verführen. „Dich bekomme ich auch noch, Potter" säuselte er vor sich hin, ließ sich von Pansy trösten und verschwand zu den Duschen.  
  
Abends hatten die Gryffindors beschlossen zu feiern, wie es nun mal üblich war, wenn sie gewonnen hatten. Ron hatte, zu Harrys Verwunderung, Schnaps aus dem Keller seines Elternhauses geschmuggelt –wobei Fred und George sehr hilfreich waren, sie sich jetzt genüsslich einschenkten und das heiße Getränke, welches sich erst im Mund und in der Kehle entfaltete, hinuntergestürzt.  
  
Eine Weile später, es war bereits fast Mitternacht, hingen die meisten der Schüler betrunken im Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Harry bekam nur schemenhaft mit wie Ron sich an Hermine ran machte und diese es sich gerne gefallen ließ.  
  
Leise schlich er im zick- zack Kurs in den Schlafraum und konnte dort leises Stöhnen vernehmen. Mit einem Seufzer machte er kehrt, schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und beschloss in den Frühling, der nun langsam zum Sommer wurde, hinauszuwandern, wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden.  
  
Leise und vorsichtig schlich er durch die Gänge, bog hinaus zum See und zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf, ließ ihn achtlos fallen. Alles drehte sich, als er sich an seinen Stammbaum anlehnte und nachdachte. Ron hatte nun Hermine, Seamus und Dean vergnügten sich und auch in ihm brannte eine gewisse Leidenschaft die er nicht abstellen konnte.  
  
Ob sie nun mit Malfoy zu tun hatte, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er beinahe weiter gemacht hätte, wenn nicht die Zuschauer ihn zu Vernunft gerufen hätten. Malfoy konnte sehr überzeugend sein. Auch zärtlich und leidenschaftlich, was Harry absolut nicht gefiel. Denn er konnte Malfoy nicht leiden, hassen wäre zu viel, aber er konnte ihn nicht leidern, niemals!  
  
Als Harry die Augen schloss, tanzte Malfoys Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge. Stöhnend knurrte er vor sich hin. Wieso gerade Malfoy? Wieso nicht ein anderer Junge? Wieso musste er an seinen kleinen, festen Po, seine zarten Hände, seine wundervoll weichen Lippen, seinen Duft denken? Und dann dieser Kuss. Der Himmel konnte nicht schöner sein.  
  
Harry spürte den Wind der ihn umgab und merkte nicht wie sich langsam aber sicher eine Person, die jeden Abend um diese Zeit zum See kam um nachzudenken, sich näherte. „Potter, solltest du nicht wo anders sein?"schnarrte Malfoy nun und sah ihn kalt an. Harry erschrak zutiefst und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
„M-Mallllffoyy?"lallte er nun und hielt sich eisern am Stamm des beschützenden Baumes fest, bemerkte nur verschwommen, wie Malfoy ihn erstaunt musterte und einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. „Potter, du bist ja betrunken!"lachte Malfoy nun und hielt sich den Bauch. „Haltnklappemalfff"nuschelte er nun und hasste sich selber dafür „Zieh L- Leine, los...tschüs...aufnimma wiedersen."versuchte er es diesmal deutlicher und merkte dass Malfoys Grinsen breiter wurde. „Na na Potty, wer wird denn so unhöflich sein! Du weißt, ich bin Vertrauensschüler und somit habe ich alle Rechte. Ob es dir nun passt oder nicht, du Einsiedlerkrebs!"  
  
„Z-zisch ab, oda zie mir Punkte ab, aber geh endlich und fahr zur Hölle" lallte er weiter und schwankte hin und her. Malfoy kam nun mit Riesenschritten auf ihn zu, stemmte links und recht seine Hände gegen den Baum, hinderte Harry daran zu entkommen, roch die Schnapsfahne.  
  
„Puh Potter! Schnaps also! Kein Wunder dass du so vernebelt dreinschaust" meinte er süffisant und kam mit seinem Gesicht näher. „Wenn dus wagst, bis.. tot...du...kastriert..du"nuschelte er wieder, wobei Malfoy inne hielt, lächelte und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seine Lippen auf die von Harry senkte.  
  
Harry glaubte vergehen zu müssen. Wann hatte Malfoy ihn je so leidenschaftlich, so weich geküsst? War es der Alkohol, der ihn alles intensiver spüren ließ? Wann war Malfoy so zu ihm aufgerückt? Hatte sich so an ihn gepresst, ihn so tief geküsst? Harry stöhnte und vergrub seine Hände in Malfoys weichem Haar.  
  
Nun war ihm alles egal. Er wollte diesen Kuss, wollte ihn schmecken, mit all seinen Sinnen. Malfoy löste sich kurz, seine Lippen glänzten. „Potter, du machst mich wahnsinnig, ich will dich schmecken, will dich überall kosten"wisperte er nun, wobei Harry durch dessen Worte noch mehr erregt wurde, ihm ein leidenschaftliches Stöhnen aus den Tiefen seines Herzens entkam.  
  
Malfoys Gesicht wirkte mehr als ernst, kam wieder näher und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die von Harry. Zart massierte er diese mit seinen, öffnete seinen Mund langsam, als wäre es sein erster Kuss. Harry machte es ihm gleich. Immer weiter öffneten sich ihre Lippen, bis schließlich Harrys Zunge als erstes, in die Mundhöhle von Malfoy stieß. Dieser keuchte erregt auf, drückte sich noch näher an Harry, vertiefte den Kuss.  
  
„Du reibst dich an mir"nuschelte Malfoy an Harrys Lippen, wobei Harry dies jetzt bewusst und feuerrot im Gesicht wurde. „Garnichwar"lallte er wieder, wusste aber dass Draco Recht hatte. Dieser lächelte vor sich hin, seine Lippen wanderten zu Harrys Hals, kosteten weich und zart jeden Zentimeter. Harry stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, vergrub seine Hände weiterhin in den blonden Schopf als er merkte wie Draco in die Knie ging.  
  
„Wo willstn hin?"murmelte er noch verdattert, immer noch vollkommen betrunken, als er das hinunterziehen seines Reisverschlusses hörte und kalte Luft dort spürte wo es heiß pochte. Harry hielt die Luft an und fing zu stottern an „N-nein, nicht, Malfoy, nein...hab noch nie....peinlich....ah!" Harry kniff die Augen zusammen als er merkte, wie Malfoy nun die Hose, samt Boxershorts mit einem Ruck hinunterzog und Harry bestaunte.  
  
Malfoy musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht bei diesem Anblick zu kommen. Harry glaubte vor Scharm vergehen zu müssen, denn jetzt war es still geworden, Malfoy machte nichts, sagte nichts und er vermied es, Draco bloß nur anzusehen.  
  
Auf einmal spürte er eine warme Hand, die sich fest, aber zärtlich um sein sehr stark erregtes Glied legte und langsam auf und ab fuhr. Harry winselte, warf seinen Kopf nach links und nach rechts, krallte sich an den Schultern von Malfoy fest. Sein Schwindel wurde stärker, alles drehte sich, merkte wie die Bewegungen schneller wurden.  
  
Keuchend und stöhnend rang er nach Luft, glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden, als er auf einmal etwas feuchtes, warmes, Enges spürte. Seine Augen flogen auf, die er vorhin genießerisch geschlossen hatte, blickte nach unten und glaubte gleich vergehen zu müssen.  
  
Malfoy kniete vor ihn, stimulierte ihn mit seiner Zunge und nahm ihn schließlich ganz auf. Harry schrie laut auf, warf seinen Kopf zurück und knallte damit gegen den Baum, doch das nahm er nur nebenbei war.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, seine Stimmbänder wollten ihn nicht mehr gehorchen. „Malfoy, oh Gott...Wahnsinn.....was tust du mit mir....d- das is mehr als gut...aber....lass dass jetzt ..AAAAHHHH!"mit einem wilden Aufschrei kam er und ergoss sich in Malfoys Mund.  
  
Dieser saugte weiter, bis er die gesamte Flüssigkeit geschluckt hatte. Vorsichtig zog er Harrys Boxershorts, inkl. Hose wieder hoch, zog den Reisverschluss zu und stand nun vor Harry.  
  
Diesen Anblick würde er nie vergessen. Keuchend, mit roten Wangen und halb geöffneten Augen stand er vor ihm, noch immer gefangen von den Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus. Malfoys Lippen kamen näher, küssten ihn zart und weich und Malfoy glaubte im Himmel zu sein.  
  
Auch wenn er nichts davon hatte, war es trotzdem schön für ihn gewesen, Harry Lust zu bereiten. Er freute sich jetzt schon darauf, wie wundervoll es sein würde, ihn ganz zu spüren, aber das hatte noch Zeit.  
  
„Wundervoll, Wahnsinn, atemberaubend"nuschelte Harry nun und sackte in sich zusammen, es war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Zu stark war er alkoholisiert gewesen, nun klappte sein Kreislauf zusammen. Malfoy fing ihn auf, hielt ihn fest und ließ ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten.  
  
Dabei küsste er immer wieder zart die Lippen von Harry, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, merkte, wie dieser wieder zu sich kam und sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn klammerte. „Will Kuscheln"nuschelte er nun und schmiegte sich eng an Draco.  
  
Dessen Herz machte Sprünge, zog den nur um einige Zentimeter Kleineren an sich, setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ihn fest umklammert, schaukelte ihn wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Malfoy konnte nicht glauben, dass Potter so gerne schmuste und vor allem Trost, Zuwendung und Nähe suchte. So war es auch bei ihm gewesen, als er dies von Blaise erwartet hatte, doch dieser wies ihn nur angewidert zurück und hatte nicht einmal gemerkt dass Draco stumm vor sich hingeschluchzt hatte.  
  
Wie gerne hätte auch er Liebe erfahren. Konnte Potter ihm diese Zuwendung geben? Vorsichtig blickte er auf dessen Gesicht, wobei Harry seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter geborgen, die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich selig an ihn schmiegte.  
  
Sanft zeichnete er mit seinem Finger Harrys Konturen nach. Potter konnte so süß und wunderschön aussehen, wenn er friedlich neben ihm lag. Malfoy merkte, wie dieser nun regelmäßig atmete, anscheinend war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Was ihn wunderte war, wie er auf einmal an diesem Baum auftauchen konnte. Er hatte niemanden gesehen! Malfoy dachte nicht mehr länger darüber nach, legte ihn sanft hin, küsste ihn nur noch kurz auf den Mund, rieb mit seiner Nase liebevoll an seiner, wobei Harry selig kicherte und hörte ein „nichtweggehen"von Harry.  
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte Malfoys Lippen, er dankte allen Mächten für diesen Moment, da er wusste, dass Potter, wenn er wieder nüchtern war, alles andere als anschmiegsam war. Langsam erhob er sich und schritt zurück zu seinen Gemächern wo ein erboster Blaise auf ihn wartete.  
  
„Wo warst du Draco!?"meinte er zynisch, wobei Malfoy wortlos an ihm vorbei schritt, in sein Zimmer stürzte und zusperrte. Schlurfend ging er in das Bad, putzte sich die Zähne. Denn obwohl er noch immer Harrys wundervollen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge fühlte, wollte er sich nicht verraten. Mundwasser half da schon nach.  
  
Einige Zeit später kam er zurück und staunte nicht schlecht, als ein Blaise Zabini wütend vor ihm stand, bewaffnet mit einem Zauberstab. „Wie kommst du hier rein"schnarrte Draco nun und zog sich vor seinem Freund um, der seine Wut nicht mehr zügeln konnte, den halb nackten Draco packte und ihn aufs Bett warf. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet und ich hasse es warten zu müssen!" raunte er Draco ins Ohr und fuhr mit seiner Hand in die Pyjamahose von Draco.  
  
Sanft streichelte er dessen Glied, wobei Malfoy erschrocken aufkeuchte und merkte wie er auf diese Berührungen reagierte. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, dessen Hände waren das reinste Gold. Malfoy schloss genießerisch die Augen, spürte wie seine Hose hinuntergezogen wurde und wie sich heiße Lippen auf die seinen legten.  
  
Malfoy erwiderte den Kuss, drängte sich an ihn, vertiefte den Kuss und stellte gleichzeitig fest, dass er nicht annähernd dasselbe fühlte, wie wenn er Potter küsste. Doch dies war ihm jetzt egal, als er Blaise Lippen überall spürte, als er fühlte wie Zabini einen Finger in ihm versenkte, die richtige Stelle berührte und Draco lustvoll aufstöhnte.  
  
Gleichzeitig verwöhnte Blaise seinen Liebhaber mit der Zunge, nahm dessen Glied tief auf und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Malfoy sah Funken vor seinen Augen, merkte, wie Blaise nun hart und wie immer schmerzvoll in ihn eindrang, ihn zum Gipfel der Lust brachte, ihn darüber hinaus hinwegschwemmte. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam Draco und riss Zabini mit all seiner Leidenschaft mit. Und wieder war es so dass er sich Harry vorstellte, nur hatte er diesmal nicht dessen Namen gerufen. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Hallo Leute!!!!!! –hehe-  
  
Und hier bin ich wieder!!!!  
  
Unglaublich aber wahr, hier kommt das nächste Chap!! Danke dass ihr mir so lieb geschrieben habt, natürlich habe ich auch wieder einige Antworten für euch!!! –hihi- Lasse ich mir doch nicht nehmen...jaja..also hier geht's los!!!!  
  
max vuitton: Jaaaa, bist ne brave Leserin!! Hehe. Hier kommt das nächste Chap für dich meine Süße!  
  
Severina35: -lach- ja also, wenn der arme Harry ihn kastriert hätte, wäre es ja nur halb so schön. Und es könnte zwischen den beiden nicht mehr heiß hergehen, oder? Aber behalte den Fotoapparat ja bei dir, denn gegen Schluss kommt dann ne Szene wobei der Mistkerl Blaise sein Fett abbekommt. Aber bis dahin hat er leider noch seine Finger im Spiel. –snief- Wünsch dir viel Spaß dabei, schreib mir wieder!!  
  
Deedochan: ja voll! Kuscheln, ur herzig. Wollte ich unbedingt einbauen weil Draco ja eigentlich auch so ein Schmusebär ist, aber es noch nicht so ganz weiß. Und hier geht's gleich weiter. Ok? Schnell lesen!!  
  
Momo-chan21989: tja, dazu kann ich nur sagen, dass der liebe Draco leider Sex-süchtig ist und bisher noch nichts Besseres hatte als Blaise. Er ist im verfallen, deshalb kann er es nicht lassen. Aber wenn du weiter liest, kommt bald des Rätsels Lösung. Keine Bange. Und dann ist der Fluch gebrochen..oder nicht?  
  
Alagar-Loth: Stimmt! Wenn ich Draco gewesen wäre, ich wäre sofort verliebt. Kein Problem beim süßen Harry! Die Gelegenheit zwischen den beiden wird bald kommen, musst aber noch warten, dazwischen passieren noch eine menge Sachen wo klein Harry erst schnallen muss was eben passiert ist...hehe  
  
Kasseopeia: ja voll! Habe es geschafft mit dem hochladen. Boah!! Hihi. Ähm, ja, es kommen noch eine oder zwei Nächte mit Blaise, aber dann...hm...sind die Nächte gezählt! Vollkommen richtig erkannt!!! Brav!  
  
Leseteufel: Warte, ich hole dir nen Kübel!! Leider, es kommen noch einige Szenen mit Blaise, aber ich bin Romantikerin und somit hat Blaise bei mir den Schlauch auf Dauer gesehen!! Und? Hast schon einen passenden Fluch gefunden? Ich leider noch nicht. Aber wir könnten ihn ja entführen und dann in den See hineinschmeißen, Krake freut sich sicherlich –teuflischgrins- Arsch von Blaise!! –uah!- Musste aber sein, irgendwer muss ja der Bösewicht sein. Lies trotzdem weiter, bald wirst dir die Hände reiben können, dauert aber noch ein wenig...-snief-  
  
Angelfall: ja voll! Ich hab schon gekuschelt mit Draco –zungezeig- Willst auch mal? Warte! Draco!!! Angel will kuscheln!!!! hehe. Wart, da kommt er schon.. Und wie wars? Schön? Ist ja ein ur süßer! Aber erst im vorletzten Chap bekommt Blaise den Tritt in den Hintern. Dazwischen wird es aber noch lustig. Lies einfach weiter und dann weißt wo der Hase läuft. Also viel Spaß dabei!! –hehe-  
  
MEINE SÜSSEN! ES WAR MIR EINE EHRE!! HOFFE EUCH ALLE WIEDER ZU LESEN!!! JA SCHREIBEN!! UND JETZT VIEL SPASS DAMIT!!!!!  
  
Eure für ewig Gugi  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Harry wachte mit mörderischen Kopfschmerzen auf, es war noch immer tiefe Nacht. Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf, schnappte seinen Umhang, zog ihn sich über und wanderte durchs Schloss. Was zum Henker war nur passiert? Nur teilweise konnte er sich erinnern, an den See gegangen zu sein.  
  
Und dann war da Malfoy und was passierte danach? Er hat doch nicht? Er konnte einen anderen Duft an sich wahrnehmen, einen Duft der nicht ihn gehörte, sondern Malfoy. Harry stöhnte auf. Und wenn es stimmte? Und wenn er es sich nur eingebildet hat? Er hatte immer wieder versucht, Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch heute gelang es ihm einfach nicht.  
  
Verdammt noch mal! Diesmal hatte ihn Malfoy erwischt und dass nicht nur einmal. Wie also, konnte er ihm endlich aus dem Weg gehen? Warum hatte er ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Waren die Gerüchte wahr über Malfoy? Wenn ja, dann wollte er nicht zu den unzähligen dazu gehören, die Malfoy schon erobert hatte.  
  
Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Wie sollte er diese Gefühle einschätzen? Er wusste ja nicht einmal selber, was er genau empfand, geschweige denn was gerade passiert war. Er wusste nur, es war alles andere als unangenehm. Aber irgendwie hatte er so das Gefühl, er würde es bald wissen, ob er es wollte oder nicht.  
  
Zuerst diese Begegnung am Ouidditchfeld und dann unter diesem Baum. Und dann? Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus als er schließlich in den Schlafraum gelang und sich leise, bereits umgezogen hinlegte und seine Augen mit einem Seufzen schloss.  
  
Harry hatte einen erotischen Traum, er und Malfoy hatten sich unter diesen Baum getroffen und dieser hatte Sachen mit ihm angestellt, von denen Harry nicht einmal einen Hauch von Ahnung besaß. Aber es war wunderschön gewesen, traumhaft, leidenschaftlich und einzigartig. Harry stöhnte auf als er plötzlich angeschrieen wurde.  
  
„Jetzt wach endlich auf Harry!"brüllte Ron ihn ins Ohr, wobei Harry nun einen monotonen Klang im Ohr hatte. „Sag mal spinnst du???"keifte Harry nun verschlafen zurück, setze sich auf, schnappte sich seine Brille und zog diese auf. „Was brüllst du denn so rum, verdammt!"  
  
Ron sah ihn verdattert an. „Also so wie es scheint, mein Lieber, hattest du einen sehr heißen Traum"diesmal grinste er wieder und wartete ab wie Harry sich verhalten würde. Nicht in seinen Erwartungen enttäuscht, wurde dieser über und über rot und stotterte „W-Wieso?"  
  
„na weil du dauernd gestöhnt hast und wirres Zeug von dir gegeben hast. Hätte zu gerne gewusst, wer es war. Also? Erzähl schon!"forderte ihn Ron auf und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Wo sollte Harry bloß anfangen? Sollte er überhaupt was sagen?  
  
„Glaub mir, Ron, dass willst du nicht wissen"  
  
„Ach ehrlich?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Wieso"  
  
„Es geht um einen Jungen, mehr sage ich nicht"Harry wurde noch heißer im Gesicht.  
  
„Hey, dass ist ja cool, jetzt weißt du wenigstens zu welcher Seite du gehörst!"rief Ron erfreut aus und schlug ihn hart auf den Rücken, wobei Harry nun hustete und seine Kopfschmerzen zunahmen. Dean und Seamus kamen nicht umher, dieses Gespräch mit anzuhören und schmissen sich nun auf Harrys Bett um genaueres zu erfahren.  
  
„Jetzt sag schon Harry! Von welchen Jungen hast du geträumt!"rief Dean munter und schien den Alkoholkonsum von gestern nicht mehr zu spüren. Auch Seamus hörte gespannt zu, stichelte ihn immer wieder an.  
  
„Mann, endlich! Du taust ja auf Harry! Kaum zu glauben! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, endlich weißt du wohin du gehörst. Jetzt ist es wenigstens geklärt, wieso Frauen dir nichts anhaben können!"zwinkerte Seamus Harry zu, der erst jetzt zu Wort kam. „Hey Leute, beruhigt euch bitte! Es war nur ein Traum! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!"  
  
„ABER..."meinte Dean mit erhobenem Zeigefinger „Er zeigt dir in welche Richtung du gehst! Das ist schon mal sicher. Jetzt bist du einer von uns. Ich freue mich ja so für dich!"Harry starrte die Jungs entgeistert an „Sagt mal, bin ich hier im falschen Film oder was? Hallo? Es war nur ein Traum Herrgott"Wütend stapfte er nun ins Badezimmer und ließ drei verdutzte Gesichter zurück, wobei jetzt zwei davon grinsten, als sie verräterische Spuren an seiner Hose entdeckten. Ron fiel dies natürlich nicht auf, wie immer.  
  
„Also ich verstehe Harry nicht. Jetzt weiß er dass er schwul ist und macht so ein Theater. Ich würde gerne wissen, wer der Junge in seinem Traum war" meinte Ron sichtlich vergnügt und folgte Harry ohne ihn weiterhin zu belästigen. Doch lange konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten.  
  
Während des Frühstückes dränge er Harry immer wieder mehr davon zu erzählen, bis dieser schließlich aufgab und aus dem Saal stürmte. Malfoy blickte ihm schmunzelnd hinterher. Wiesel hatte nun schon wieder zu laut gesprochen und Hermine schnauzte ihn wie jedes Mal nieder, noch ein Grund, fröhlich zu sein. Außerdem hatte Harry von ihm geträumt, so wie es aussah und das erhob seine Laune sichtlich.  
  
Als er zum Kerker schritt, begegneten sie sich, wobei Harry Malfoy eisige Blicke zuwarf „Verschwinde Malfoy"zischte er nun und wünschte sich das erste Mal dass Snape endlich auftauchen würde. „Vergiss es Potter, ich muss da auch rein, schon vergessen?"  
  
„Harry, Harry!"rief Hermine und eilte auf ihn zu. „Sag mal, Ron hat mir erzählt....oh Hallo Malfoy"meinte sie nun mit krauser Nase und betrachtete Malfoy missmutig. „Was gibt's denn da zu glotzen? Lass Harry endlich zufrieden!"  
  
Malfoy schnaubte und meinte nur „Er hat angefangen, ich kann doch nichts dafür dass ich auch in diesen Unterricht muss, oder? Oder habt ihr dass vielleicht vergessen, nachdem ihr gestern so schön gefeiert habt?"Zwei verdutzte Gesichter starrten ihn an.  
  
„Woher weißt du dass Malfoy"presste Harry zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor und wurde rot im Gesicht. Er ahnte böses! Malfoy war dies nicht entgangen und grinste anzüglich. „Tja, Potter, ich will dir mal nachhelfen.  
  
Ich sage nur schwarz karierte Boxershorts. Und...es war kein Traum"Harry schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, augenblicklich fing er zu zittern an, fixierte Malfoy und wollte am liebsten sterben.  
  
„Scheiße"brachte er nun heraus und drehe sich um, damit er Malfoy nicht mehr ansehen musste. Hermine wirbelte ihn wieder herum und funkelte ihn böse an „Was Harry? Was meint Malfoy damit? Raus mit der Sprache, sag schon!"„Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wissen"zischte er Hermine zu die nun fragend die Augenbraue hob und ihn ungläubig musterte.  
  
„Was Potter, hast du es deinen Freunden denn nicht erzählt?"grinste Malfoy süffisant, wobei Ron angelaufen kam und nur den Rest mitbekam „Was meint er damit Harry?"rief er alarmierend und Harry spürte wie seine Wangen brannten.  
  
„Nichts verdammt noch mal! Er verarscht euch doch nur!"schrie er fast und spürte wie Wut in ihm aufkam. Malfoy grinste weiter, während Grabe und Goyle sich fragend ansahen und absolut nichts verstanden.  
  
„Malfoy, jetzt sag schon"rief Ron aufgebracht und bebte vor Zorn. Malfoy hingegen zuckte lässig mit seinen Schultern „Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt"nun lächelte er Potter spöttisch an und fügte hinzu „Potter, Potter, an dir ist mehr dran als man vermutet.  
  
Nicht übel Potter, wahrlich nicht übel"Harry machte nun Rons Haaren Konkurrenz und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Doch eines musste er Malfoy lassen, er hatte nicht zu viel verraten. Das galt natürlich nur dann, wenn es tatsächlich kein Traum war. Aber woher wusste er die Farbe seiner Boxershorts? Es sei denn......  
  
„Was stehen sie so in der Gegend herum! Los, ab in die Klasse, wir fangen an!"zischte Snape nun, der aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien und Harry war froh diese Unterhaltung endlich beendet zu haben. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Freunde ihn fassungslos anstarrten, wobei Dean und Seamus zum letzten Teil dazukamen und sofort verstanden. Schelmisch grinsten sie Harry an.  
  
Prüfend ließen sie einen Blick über Malfoy wandern, wobei Harry Ron und Hermine in den Klassenraum zog und Dean nach Malfoys Umhang griff „WAS?" blaffte er die beiden an und blitzte sie zornig an.  
  
„Malfoy Malfoy, wer hätte dass gedacht. Verführst unseren kleinen Harry?" Malfoy zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch „Wie kommt ihr beiden Waschlappen nun darauf!"erwiderte er ruhig und stellte vergnügt fest, dass es doch einige gab, die sofort verstanden.  
  
Alle Schüler, bis auf die drei waren bereits im Klassenraum als Dean meinte „Nun Harry hatte einen feuchten Traum würde ich sagen, nicht einmal er merkte dass er mit nasser Hose ins Badezimmer stürzte und Ron bekam es auch nicht mit, aber wir schon. Außerdem hast du was Bestimmtes angesprochen. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht in einen Jubelschrei auszubrechen. Anscheinend hatte er den Goldjungen mehr beeinflusst, als ihm das selber lieb war. Na endlich!  
  
„Ich schätze Harrys Traum war keiner, oder? Doch eines lass dir gesagt sein, wenn du ihm wehtust, reißen wir dir die Eingeweide raus"mit diesen Worten marschierten sie in die Klasse und Malfoy sah den beiden verdattert nach.  
  
„Wow, wer hätte dass gedacht, doch nicht so dumm die Gryffindors. Muss wohl aufpassen was ich sage."Malfoy war nun der letzte der in die Klasse schritt und die Türe hinter sich schloss.  
  
Malfoy ließ Harry fast die ganze Stunde lang in Ruhe, was diesen sehr wunderte. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zum gestrigen Tag zurück und langsam fragte er sich zum tausendsten Mal, woher Malfoy wusste, welche Farbe seine Boxershorts hatte. Außer: es war kein Traum gewesen. Nun, zu diesem Schluss kam er bereits schon einmal.  
  
Jetzt starrte er Malfoy einfach nur an, konnte seinen Mund nicht mehr schließen, bis dieser sich zu ihm drehte und ihn fragend anblickte „Was ist Potter, hast du einen Geist gesehen!?"ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
„Ja, schätze schon"murmelte Harry nun wobei Malfoy in seiner Tätigkeit inne hielt und ihn nochmals ansah „Du weißt nun dass es kein Traum war?" Harry nickte unmerklich, wobei er wieder knallrot anlief und sich immer wieder dieselbe Frage stellte. „Warum Malfoy, wieso tust du mir das an?" Malfoy hatte mit dieser Frage wohl kaum gerechnet, starrte Harry nun an.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht um dich bloß zu stellen? Jetzt habe ich dich wenigstens in meiner Gewalt"meinte er hinterlistig, wobei Harry nun vor Wut schäumte. „Du mieses, kleines Arschloch, du hast die Situation vollkommen ausgenutzt. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe dich zum Teufel gejagt!"zischte Harry nun Malfoy zu, wobei dieser frech grinste. „Ja, hast du, aber mir war das egal. Jetzt weiß ich mehr über dich und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein es allen zu erzählen!"  
  
Dies war ein großer Fehler, denn nun stürzte Harry sich auf den verdatterten Malfoy und wollte auf ihn einprügeln. Malfoy war leider über die Jahre stärker geworden und somit waren beide gleichstark und rangen miteinander nun am Boden. Harry saß nun rittlings auf Malfoy und dieser schien dies sehr zu genießen, sah immer wieder in den Schritt von Harry, der darauf hin erschrocken Luft holte.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los! Potter, lassen sie sofort Mr. Malfoy los, na wird's bald! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"rief Snape aus und riss die beiden auseinander. Malfoy kam keuchend wieder hoch und grinste anzüglich.  
  
Irgendwie war es nicht schlecht, Harry auf sich zu spüren, besonders diesen knackigen Po zu fühlen. Und die Sicht war auch nicht schlecht gewesen. Hatte Harry nicht gemerkt dass es ihn anturnte? So wie er auf ihn gesessen und sein Becken hin und her bewegt hatte?  
  
Doch als er nun zu Potter sah, fiel ihm auf, wie Scharmesröte in sein Gesicht stieg, Malfoys Grinsen vertiefte sich. Doch, er hatte es mitbekommen, wenn auch reichlich spät. Die Stunde verlief nun schweigend und Malfoy, sowie Harry arbeiteten harmonisch miteinander. Peinlichst genau achtete Harry darauf, Malfoy nicht zu berühren. Doch kurz berührten sich ihre Hände als sie dasselbe Gewürz zerkleinern wollten.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckten beide zusammen und rieben sich ihre Hände. Was war dass denn nun schon wieder? Schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, wobei ihm nicht entging, dass Malfoy wohl dieselben Gedanken pflegte. Blaise Zabini, der nun einige Tage Malfoy beobachtete hatte, bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
Malfoy gehörte ihm, nur ihm alleine, und er würde es nicht zulassen, ihn an Potter zu verlieren. Langsam ergab alles einen Sinn und er hoffte nur, dass Draco sich in seiner Gewalt hatte, sich nicht wieder verliebte.  
  
Damals, als Malfoy ihn seine Liebe gestanden hatte, erschrak dies ihn zutiefst, denn noch nie hatte er je ein Liebesgeständnis bekommen. Er selber war nicht unbedingt in Malfoy verliebt, doch der Sex mit ihm war einfach atemberaubend. Er würde Draco weiterhin im Auge behalten, auch wenn sie nicht zusammen waren. Dennoch, Malfoy gehörte ihm und keinem anderen. 


	8. Kapitel 7

Hallo Leute! –grins- Und hier kommt wieder ein Kapitel von mir!! Hoffe es gefällt euch –zwinker-  
  
Severina35: hehe, stimmt. Was Alkohol alles so ausmachen kann!! Ja, auf das freu ich mich auch! Hoffe, du wirst dann in Begeisterung ausbrechen!  
  
Leseteufel: Hallo mein Schatz! Das tut mir jetzt ordentlich leid, dass es dir so an die Nieren gegangen ist. Das wollte ich echt nicht! –ganztraurigbin- Na jedenfalls kommt da leider schon noch eine Stelle wo es angedeutet wird, und eine wo Blaise es versucht, aber Draco sich dagegen wehrt und Blaise somit Pech hat. Also es wird nicht mehr so dargestellt werden. Keine Bange! Und du wirst dich freuen, vielleicht in den nächsten Kapiteln den Balsam für die Seele finden. Hm? Hoffe ich zumindest. Doch bitte, lese weiter und ja, du kannst auf mich vertrauen! Wie gesagt, ich bin Romantikerin, bei mir gewinnen immer die guten. Und auf deine Frage, was Draco überzeugen könnte, damit dieser nicht mehr abhängig von Blaise ist.....ich glaube, das erfährst du JETZT in diesem Kapitel. Schreib mir wieder!!!  
  
Deedochan: -knuddel- na ja, klar weiß Draco dass er in Harry verliebt ist, zumindest ist er sich nicht sicher. Aber so lange nichts mit Harry läuft, muss er ja nicht treu sein. Nach diesem Motto lebt er und er ist Blaise verfallen. Doch wie gesagt, erstens kommt es anders als man zweitens denkt....hm..warte ab, du wirst noch deine Freude an meiner FF haben –zwinker- und jetzt viel Spaß!! –kicher-  
  
Momo-chan21989: ja, stimmt. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass er bald draufkommt wie er Blaise loswerden kann. Hoffe, du liest weiter?  
  
mr.max vuitton: Leider! Seufz! Bei mir kommen Harry und Draco zusammen. Aber wie was wo wann und noch viele Erklärungen kommen in den nächsten Chap. Dann wirst du Harry und Draco verstehen. Denn beide sprechen ihre Gefühle aus......und der Engel taucht auch auf, nämlich genau HIER...viel Spaß!  
  
Angelfall: hehe, gut! Hast noch so einige Flüche parat? Könnte einige gebrauchen um Blaise zum Teufel zu jagen. Oder schauen wir Draco zu wie er es im vorlaussichtlich tut? Mal sehen. Passt auf, wenn wir beide noch Geduld haben, dann schauen wir zu, wenn nicht, hat er es mit einigen Flüchen zu tun! –teuflischgrins- Freu mich schon wieder auf deine Chaps!!! –juhui- Bussis  
  
LiaTonks: stimmt, normalerweise liebe ich den genialen Blaise der Draco genauestens kennt und sich nicht beeindrucken lässt, doch diesmal wollte ich ihn als A--- hinstellen. Was mir hoffentlich auch gelingt. Doch Rache muss bekanntlich auch sein.  
  
Anni: tja, du wünscht, ich erfülle. Viel Spaß damit!! Bin gespannt wie dir dieses gefällt.  
  
So meine Süßen!! Ich danke euch ganz viel dass ihr mir so lieb geschrieben habt! Hab mich dämlich gefreut! Ich hoffe euch alle wieder zu lesen. Und nun, lasst euch nicht aufhalten und viel Spaß!!!  
  
Eure für immer Gugi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
„Harry, was sollte dass denn heute Vormittag?"ereiferte sich Ron nun und wollte alles haargenau wissen. Harry kam ihm nicht mehr aus. Gemeinsam saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo auch Dean, Seamus, Neville und Hermine sich zu ihn gesellten und Harry daran hinderten, abzuhauen. Harry gab auf und wusste nicht was er genau sagen sollte.  
  
„Harry, du bist seit Monaten so komisch, irgendwas verheimlichst du uns doch, nun sag schon. Wir sind deine Freunde verdammt noch mal!"rief Hermine wutentbrannt aus, wobei Harry sie erstaunt musterte.  
  
Ängstlich stand er auf, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und blieb vor dem Kamin stehen, legte seine Hände auf den Kaminsims. Das leise Prasseln des Feuers erfüllte den Raum, die Helligkeit dessen, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder als er immerzu hineinstarrte und seufzte. Hermine wollte schon weiter reden als er nun anfing.  
  
„Ihr werdet mich hassen, mich verachten und nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen"murmelte er leise, wobei Ron ein „Wie bitte? Was hat er gesagt?"Hermine zuraunte und diese, Harrys Satz wiederholte.  
  
„Wieso sollten wir?"fragte Ron nichts ahnend wobei sich Dean und Seamus sorgenvoll anblickten. „Ähm, Ron, wir glauben, wir wissen, wen Harry meint und Harry?"Dieser drehte sich nun erstaunt um und sah Dean ernsthaft ins Gesicht „Wir stehen hinter dir, verstehen es sogar und wir lachen dich nicht aus und wir sind dir nicht böse. Denn er ist der heißeste Typ hier auf der Schule, ausgenommen dir und uns beiden!"grinste Dean nun Harry an, welcher dieses erwiderte.  
  
Neville sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen und meinte „Hallo? Kann mich jemand mal aufklären?"„Klar Nev, also da war die Biene und dann kam die Blume und...."Lachte Seamus nun und hielt sich den Bauch als er Nevilles dummes Gesicht vor sich sah und Ron sowie Hermine sich ein Lachen verkneifen mussten. „Ihr wisst schon was ich meine verdammt!"brauste dieser nun auf und verschränkte beleidigt seine Hände vor der Brust.  
  
Während die anderen lachten, sah Harry traurig ins Feuer und dachte nach. Was wäre, wenn er für Malfoy doch etwas empfinden würde? Es war alles andere als unangenehm, als er mit ihm gerauft hatte und so auf ihm oben saß.  
  
Er hatte den Glanz in Malfoys Augen erkannt, wusste, was dieser mit ihm anstellen konnte. Ob Draco Malfoy tatsächlich so ein Arschloch war und alles verraten würde? Das wäre Harrys sicherer Untergang. Der Slytherin hatte ihn vollkommen in seiner Gewalt. Langsam drehte er sich um, sah in erwartende Gesichter und meinte nur:  
  
„Ich erzähle euch alles, aber es bleibt hier im Raum. Wenn ihr jemanden davon erzählen, oder die Person ansprechen solltet, schwöre ich hiermit feierlich, dass ich euch auf den Mond hexe, habt ihr verstanden?"Fünf Gesichter nickten erschrocken, wobei Harry sich nun wieder umdrehte und flüsterte  
  
„Und unterbrecht mich kein einziges Mal, denn dann erzähle ich nicht mehr weiter."Keiner sagte ein Wort und Harry erzählte alles von Anfang bis zum Ende, auch Hermines Kuss, wobei Ron sie erbost ansah, aber verstand. Ihr sofort verzieh.  
  
Während Harry nun langsam und leise weiter sprach, dabei aber nicht direkt in Einzelheiten überging, hörte er ersticktes Aufkeuchen hinter sich, Schnauben, Flüche die an Draco Malfoy gerichtet waren. Harry endete mit den Worten „und nun hat er mich in seiner Gewalt, falls er etwas verrät" Schweigen breitete sich aus, auf einmal hörte er einen dumpfen Knall und einen Aufschrei von Hermine „Ron!"  
  
Harry drehte sich um und starrte auf den Boden wo Ron nun bewusstlos dalag und Harry überlegte, dass es wohl so besser für ihn war. Langsam hob er seinen Blick zu Neville, der ihn sorgenvoll ansah und danach ein „Cool irgendwie"wisperte. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu Dean und Seamus die ihn angrinsten und meinten dass Harry es echt drauf hatte, einen Malfoy so scharf zu machen.  
  
„Ach noch was Harry, pass bitte auf Blaise Zabini auf!"meine Seamus nun leise, wobei Harry nicht wusste, was er meinte. „Wieso?"„Nun ja, also laut einigen Gerüchten waren die beiden Mal ein Liebespaar, bis Malfoy sich in ihn verliebt hatte und es ihm gestand. Dieser Volltrottel hat es dann in der Schule herumerzählt und Malfoy damit das Herz gebrochen.  
  
Wer hätte damit gerechnet dass in Malfoy doch noch ein Herz schlägt. Tja, dann war es vorbei und Malfoy wurde wieder der alte. Dass müsste jetzt ein Jahr her sein"überlegte der Sprecher nun und redete weiter.  
  
„Nun, ich denke, Zabini betrachtet ihn noch immer als Eigentum und wenn man den Gerüchten auch hier Glauben schenkt, hat er Malfoy sexuell in seiner Gewalt. Er ist ihm verfallen, Harry! Seit dem jagt Malfoy einem jeden hinterher den er erwischen kann, nur um sich zu beweisen dass er nicht abhängig von Zabini ist.  
  
Lass dir nicht das Herz brechen mein Freund"wisperte er nun und sah Harry besorgt an, der sich nun zu seinen Freunden gesellte und Hermine half, den wieder zu sich kommenden Ron auf die Couch zu hieven.  
  
„Wieso gerade Malfoy, Harry?"meinte Ron nun weinerlich und schüttelte den Kopf „Dieser Arsch! Jetzt versteh ich auch wieso ihr unter der Tribüne so lange gebraucht habt und was Malfoy vorhin im Kerker meinte"Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare und merkte, dass Harry nicht antwortete.  
  
„Ron du Idiot, Harry kann doch nichts dafür! Ich denke jedenfalls dass Malfoy sich sehr wohl in Harry verliebt hat. Denn wenn er es nicht wäre, hätte er seine Situation gestern noch mehr ausnutzen können, hat er aber nicht."Giftete Neville nun, wobei ihn seine Freunde entgeistert ansahen. So kannten sie ihren sonst so zurückhaltenden Neville absolut nicht.  
  
„Stimmt, da muss ich Neville Recht geben"sagte Hermine nun, wobei sie Harry sorgenvoll anblickte. „Wie bitte?"Meldete sich Harry nun zu Wort „Ihr denkt dass Malfoy sich...nein, sicher nicht"schüttelte Harry entschlossen den Kopf. Er wusste ja selber nicht ob er in Malfoy verliebt war und was er nun tun sollte.  
  
Leise sprachen sie noch darüber, wobei Ron sich nur langsam damit abfinden konnte und eine Menge Überzeugung brauchte, um nicht gleich auf Malfoy los zu gehen. Aber mehr Sorgen machte ihn Zabini. Denn wenn Harry in ihn verliebt wäre und Zabini eingriff, würde Harrys Herz zerbrechen. So viel war sicher.  
  
Müde schlichen die Gryffindors zu Bett und legte sich zur Ruhe. Harry konnte irgendwie nicht schlafen, zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum. Er warf sich den Tarnumhang über und schritt auf das Gelände von Hogwarts hinaus.  
  
Es war bereit mitten in der Nacht als er zum See schritt und eine traurig Gestalt unter dem Baum ausmachte. Sollte er wieder gehen? Doch seine Neugierde war stärker und so näherte er sich.  
  
Es war Malfoy der starr auf den See hinausblickte. Plötzlich knacke ein Ast unter Harrys Fuß und er fluchte leise vor sich hin. Malfoy wirbelte herum und sah sich um. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.  
  
„Wer ist da?"meinte er nun zögerlich und schüttelte den Kopf über seine Wahnvorstellungen. Harry kam nun näher und wieder verriet er sich durch ein Geräusch. Nun sprang Malfoy auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Zeig dich du Feigling"zischte er nun „Ich weiß dass jemand hier ist, auch wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann!"Seine Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, doch niemand schien weit und breit zu sein.  
  
„Ich rede mit mir selbst, wie jämmerlich"sagte er erschrocken, doch Harry antwortete. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören"Malfoy wirbelte wieder umher „Wer ist da"  
  
„Keiner den du jetzt sehen willst Draco Malfoy"Harry gefiel dieses Spiel und verzauberte seine Stimme, damit Malfoy ihn nicht erkannte.  
  
„Wer bist du und wieso kann ich dich nicht sehen?"kam es von einem verdatterten Malfoy  
  
„Ich bin unsichtbar durch einen Zauber, aber ich bin hier um dir zu helfen wenn du magst, oder um einfach mit dir zu sprechen. Oder ich kann auch gehen. Ich bin nur durch Zufall hier, aber als ich dich sah, dachte ich mir, ich rede einfach mit dir. Nun entscheide dich, willst du reden oder willst du alleine sein?"Malfoy dachte ernsthaft nach und Harry konnte nicht anders als ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. So kannte er Draco Malfoy absolut nicht.  
  
„Und was ist wenn wir uns nur so unterhalten? Einfach so? Ich weiß nicht wer du bist, doch trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl mit jemanden reden zu müssen. Ich habe sonst niemanden, mit dem ich reden könnte, über meine Zweifel oder Probleme. Doch falls du mich verraten solltest, werde ich herausfinden wer du bist, glaube mir"zischte Malfoy mit erhobenen Finger den letzten Satz und setzte sich wieder, wartete ab und blickte hinaus auf den See.  
  
„Nein Draco, ich werde nichts verraten, versprochen. Nun, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Du siehst so bekümmert aus! Glaube mir, ich sage niemanden etwas, keiner Seele, es bleibt unter uns. Jeder braucht einmal eine Schulter zum Ausweinen oder um einfach mit jemanden über seine Sorgen sprechen. Ich bin für dich da, falls du mich brauchst."  
  
„Bist du mein Freund? Oder bist du mein Feind?"kam es tonlos, wobei Malfoy weiterhin auf den See starrte.  
  
„Dein Freund wenn du willst"antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen und sah Malfoy seitlich an.  
  
„Gut, setz dich"Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und wartete ab.  
  
„Wie soll ich dich nennen?"grinste Draco nun.  
  
„Weiß nicht, wie du gerne möchtest"  
  
„Darf ich vielleicht Engel zu dir sagen?"Harry blickte überrascht auf, verwundert über diesen Namen.  
  
„Wie du gerne willst. Es ist Deine Entscheidung einen Namen für mich auszusuchen."  
  
„Gut, ich nenne dich also Engel, wenn es dir recht ist"  
  
„Gerne, gefällt mir. Also, was hast du am Herzen?"Harry versuchte krampfhaft sein Herz zu beruhigen.  
  
„Ich bin verwirrt"  
  
„Warum, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
„Ich, also ich... ich habe...ich....wo soll ich anfangen. Ich habe wieder Gefühle"  
  
„Welche Art von Gefühlen, Draco?"Harry hatte das Gefühl als würde sein Herz gleich aus der Brust springen und mit einem Jauchzer in den See hineinhüpfen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vor langer Zeit habe ich so ähnlich gefühlt, doch diese Person hat mich verletzt. Wollte mich nicht haben."  
  
„Das war aber nicht nett, besonders, weil man auf Gefühle von Anderen Rücksicht nehmen sollte. Hat es dir sehr wehgetan?"fragte Harry einfühlsam, seine Kehle wurde auf einmal trocken.  
  
„Ja, sehr, seit dem habe ich mich wieder zurück verändert. Besonders einer Person gegenüber war ich aber immer gemein"  
  
„Und wer ist diese Person?"  
  
„Harry Potter!"Harry zuckte bei seinem Namen zusammen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Wieso denn dass?"  
  
„Weil er mir damals mein Freundschaftsangebot abgeschlagen hatte"sagte Draco verbittert und verzog sein Gesicht.  
  
„Ist das denn so schlimm für dich gewesen?"versuchte Harry eher objektiv zu klingen, doch konnte er die Unsicherheit seiner Stimme nicht unter Kontrolle halten.  
  
„Ja schon, ich wollte immer den berühmten Harry Potter kennen lernen und dann wollte er mich nicht zum Freund haben. Und ich habe mich so idiotisch dabei aufgeführt, habe ihn vergrault.  
  
Ich wollte ihm zeigen dass ich eine starke Persönlichkeit bin, wollte dass er beeindruckt von mir ist. Aber mein Stolz hat es nicht zulassen dass ich mich für mein damaliges Verhalten entschuldige. Schließlich hat er abgelehnt und er hasst mich seit dem."  
  
„Wieso bist du dir so sicher dass er dich hasst?"  
  
„Wieso sollte er nicht, so wie ich ihm gegenüber bin?"kam die Gegenfrage.  
  
„Ich denke nicht dass er dich hasst, nein, ich glaube, ich bin mir sogar sicher"  
  
„Wieso bist du dir so sicher?"  
  
„Nun, ich kenne ihn recht gut, bin ein sehr guter Freund von ihm und ich weiß, er hasst dich nicht. Er ist nur unsicher, besonders was dich angeht."  
  
„Tatsächlich?"ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht als er in die Richtung blickte wo er die Stimme vermutete.  
  
„Ja, du hattest ihn anfangs erschreckt, seinen Freund beleidigt, deshalb hat er abgeschlagen. Doch wenn du dies nicht gemacht hättest, wärt ihr heute Freunde. Vielleicht wäre es auch ausschlaggebend gewesen, ob er dich zuerst getroffen hätte."  
  
„Meinst du ganz sicher, ehrlich? Ich bin ein Slytherin und er ein Gryffindor."  
  
„Ich verrate dir was, aber es muss unter uns bleiben, einverstanden? Kein Wort und zwar zu Niemanden!"  
  
„Klar, schließ los!"Malfoys Neugierde wurde geweckt, rückte näher zum Baum und sah nach links, nicht ganz sicher, dieser unsichtbaren Person in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Er wäre beinahe nach Slytherin gekommen, aber er wollte nicht weil du so gemein ihm gegenüber warst. Er hatte Angst vor dir. Deshalb. Aber eigentlich ist er zur Hälfte ein Slytherin."  
  
„Nein! Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Ich Idiot! Aber wieso...?"Draco wirkte mehr als geschockt, konnte es nicht glauben seine Chance damals so versiebt zu haben. Immer wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
  
„Nun, er hat Voldemorts Kräfte übertragen bekommen als ihn dieser als Baby töten wollte, weißt du nicht mehr? Und somit hat er genau dieselben Eigenschaften wie ein Slytherin."  
  
„Du traust dich seinen Namen auszusprechen, sehr mutig, bist wohl auch ein Gryffindor"bemerkte Draco nun mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Ja, vollkommen richtig. Doch trotzdem kann ich objektiv urteilen und DU gibst dich für jemanden aus der du nicht bist. Fühlst wie jeder andere Mensch, versteckst dich aber hinter einer Maske."  
  
„Du hast mich durchschaut?"flüsterte Draco nun, Tränen standen in seinen Augen.  
  
„Du hast gerade eben Gefühle zulassen, das gesamte Gespräch über, wieso jetzt?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht weil ich nicht weiß wer du bist. Da kann ich so sein wie ich wirklich bin auch wenn ich das Risiko eingehe dass du mich verraten könntest"zuckte er mit den Schultern und starrte wieder zum See.  
  
„Ich verrate dich nicht, mein Ehrenwort als Gryffindor"  
  
„Zu gerne will ich wissen, wer du bist"murmelte Draco nun und sah belustigt in die Richtung woher die Stimme kam.  
  
„Nein, nein, nichts da! Vorerst ist es besser nicht zu wissen wer ich bin. Glaube mir. Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube dass es Liebe ist, aber ich weiß es nicht sicher. Ehrlich nicht. Außerdem bin ich jemanden andern auf eine andere Art verfallen...irgendwie...ich kann nicht" Draco wollte aufstehen, doch hielt ihn die Stimme zurück.  
  
„Bleib, erzähl weiter!"  
  
Und Draco hielt inne, blieb, erzählte. Wie er mit Blaise zusammen kam, wie er ihn verletzt hatte, wie er sich zurückgezogen hatte. Wie er Harrys Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte, die ersten Berührungen. Nichts ließ er aus, auch nicht seine Gefühle in diesen Momenten. Seine Augen leuchteten dabei.  
  
„Das klingt doch sehr schön Draco, oder?  
  
„Ja schon, aber ich will mich nicht mehr verlieben. Ich habe ihm damit gedroht dass ich alles erzähle. Einen Scheiß werde ich tun! Das geht die andern ja nichts an. Vielleicht wollen die anderen ja dann auch Harry Potter –testen-.  
  
Nein danke! Das könnte ich nicht zulassen! Doch was ist wenn er nicht dasselbe für mich empfindet?"Draco seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an der Rinde des Baumes an. Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. War da wohl jemand eifersüchtig?  
  
„Wie hat Harry reagiert? Hat er erwidert? Wenn ja, stehen die Chancen sehr gut, dass kann ich dir versichern. Ich bin mir sicher, er empfindet viel für dich, nur ist er sich seiner Gefühle für dich nicht sicher. Denn du kennst sein Geheimnis, auch die gesamte Schule jetzt – Merlin verfluche Ron Weasley!"Draco horchte auf und lachte.  
  
„Wow, du hältst aber sehr viel von Potter, oder?"kam es beeindruckt. Du würdest wohl alles für den Goldjungen machen, stimmts?"  
  
„Ja tu ich! Denn ich weiß, er will einfach ein ganz normaler Junge sein und kann es nicht. Alle erwarten von ihm Wunder, aber er ist auch nur ein Mensch mit normalen Bedürfnissen. Wusstest du dass er es gerne hat wenn er....sagen wir...kuschelt? Hat er mir verraten!"  
  
„Ja, weiß ich, gestern haben wir ein wenig gekuschelt, genau hier. Aber ich glaube nicht dass er sich daran erinnern kann. Aber es war wirklich sehr schön.  
  
Ich habe es sehr genossen, ehrlich. Er kann genauso tief fühlen wie ich. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich ihn generell gehasst habe, aber jetzt tu ich es jedenfalls nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht was ich fühle. Es ist schwer in Worte zu fassen."Seufzte Draco.  
  
„Also Harry hat mir ein wenig erzählt da ich nicht hab locker lassen, und er hat nur schöne Sachen berichtet, auch dass er deine Nähe als sehr angenehm empfand. Er weiß nur nicht wie der echte Draco Malfoy unter der Maske aussieht.  
  
Gib ihm eine Chance. Und ich glaube, wir beide wissen, dass es nicht nur ein Traum von Harry, sondern dass es Realität war. Stimmts?"Draco nickte und sah wieder in dessen Richtung.  
  
„Ja, stimmt. Ich habe ihn den Hinweis gegeben, aber du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Er konnte es nicht fassen! Und dann, als er mich angesprungen ist im Kerker und so auf mir drauf saß, Mann war das heiß.  
  
Er ist....er ist...einzigartig und irgendwie....nun....irgendwie...eigentlich trotz seiner Narbe...schön....wunderschön....Ich hatte noch NIE so ein starkes Gefühl für jemanden. Es ist stärker als bei Blaise. Ich denke, ich kann nur von Zabini loskommen, wenn......wenn er mich lieben würde. Dann wäre ich stark genug, für unsere Liebe. Aber dem wird nie so sein"Draco stand auf und streckte sich.  
  
„Danke mein Engel. Ich weiß nicht wer du bist, das ist auch besser so. Aber vielleicht komme ich einmal dahinter wer du wirklich bist und dann bedanke ich mich bei dir. Durch dieses Gespräch geht es mir besser und ich habe wieder neuen Mut in mir. Aber ich kann nicht die Maske ablegen, noch nicht. Verstehst du?"  
  
„Ja, tu ich, aber glaub mir, er wird langsam dahinter blicken, ob du es willst oder nicht. Er will dich kennen lernen, den wahren Draco Malfoy, stell dich darauf ein"  
  
„Danke, werde ich.....und....danke für das Gespräch...ich hoffe, ich treffe dich bald wieder!"flüsterte Draco selig und schritt zum Schloss.  
  
„Irgendwann gerne wieder. Dann werde ich wieder für dich da sein!"rief Harry ihm hinterher und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Ein breites Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Wer hätte das gedacht....... Doch Vorsicht für Blaise Zabini! Ob Malfoy je aus seinen Fängen frei kam? Harry wollte sich durch Zabini auf keinen Fall entmutigen lassen. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Hi Leute!  
  
Und wieder habe ich ein neues Chap für euch! Diesmal geht es etwas lustiger zu, hoffe das stört euch nicht? –teuflischgrins- Also viel Spaß dabei! Danke vielmals für die Reviews!  
  
anni kiddo: tja, schon gemein von Harry, aber nun haben so beide ihre Geheimnisse! Klar passiert da bald mehr! Mit diesem Chap fängt es an, im nächsten wird es heißer und im übernächsten ist es eine Achterbahn der Gefühle. Blaise bekommt schon noch seine Abreibung, doch erst im letzten Chap. Sorry. Doch hoffe ich, es gefällt dir!!!  
  
Severina: gell? Ur süß! Ja, ich liebe Romantik! Hoffe trotzdem dieses Chap gefällt dir auch ganz gut weil es ein lustiges ist...hähä.. Knuddels  
  
Angelfall: ja voll! Tja, denke Draco lässt sich darauf ein weil er langsam platzt. Es ist einfach zu viel für ihn, er will endlich jemanden zum reden haben. Mal sehen wie es dann weiter geht!! Knuddels an dich! Schnell, schreib du auch weiter!! Hehe  
  
mr.max vuitton: tja, Draco braucht noch seine Zeit, aber bald wird er es zugeben und zwar öffentlich. Doch es wird erst im letzten Chap sein. Die beiden gehören einfach zusammen und leider bekommt Blaise erst im letzten Chap seine Abreibung, aber dafür vor allen! Hehe.  
  
DarkLuzie: tja, Blaise ist ein Miststück und er hat noch einen Plan auf Lager, kommt im vorletzten Chap. Aber ob er damit durchkommt? Glaube ich weniger. Aber, ein wenig Drama wird es leider auch geben. Aber wie du weißt, ich liebe Romantik, geht ja nicht anders, deshalb gibt es ein Harry End!  
  
Deedochan: tja, also Blaise weiß dass Draco noch an ihm hängt und nutzt dies voll aus! Denn Draco hat noch keinen Anhaltspunkt sich von Blaise zu lösen! Aber bald wird es anders sein! Geständnisse gibt es erst in 2 Chaps. –zwinker-  
  
Leseteufel: ja genau süße! So ist brav!! Schnell weiter lesen! Außerdem müssen wir beide danach feiern gehen wenn Blaise es nochmals versucht, dann abblitzt und dann abgeschossen wird! Das können wir uns doch nicht entgehen lassen! Oder? Na siehst –grins- Ja, muss Draco auch knuddeln, den würde ich gerne öfters knuddeln. Naja, kann mich zwischen den beiden nie entscheiden. Tja. Der Engel wird noch einmal auftauchen. Klar, bei mir gibt's immer ein Happy End! Kann nicht anders! Also schön brav lesen, vielleicht gefällt dir diese Chap jetzt besser! Knutsch...  
  
So meine Süßen! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mit den Antworten zufrieden und ich hoffe auch mein nächstes Chap gefällt euch und bringt euch zum lachen! Bitte ja brav schreiben!!! Habe schon eine Idee für meine nächste Geschichte! Bin gespannt wie die euch dann gefällt! Knuddels für alle!!!  
  
Eure für immer  
  
Gugi!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sichtlich gut gelaunt. Und vor allem VOR Ron. Ein gehässiges, teuflisches Lächeln, voller Rache getränkt, umspiele seine Lippen als er leise pfeifend ins Badezimmer schlurfte und einen Waschlappen nahm, diesen mit eiskaltem Wasser tränkte und zurück schlich. Mit einem gekonnten, festen Wurf zielte dieser auf Rons Gesicht und der Lappen klatschte nass darauf nieder.  
  
„WAS!!"schrie Ron auf und saß verdattert und erschrocken aufrecht im Bett, als er schließlich Harry erkannte und ein „DU, na warte!"ausrief. Schon sprang er aus seinem Bett, griff nach dem Lappen und schleuderte diesen zurück, wobei Harry sich gekonnt duckte und dieser nun klatschend an der Wand heften blieb, sich löste und zu Boden fiel. Dean wachte durch den Krach auf, rieb sich die Augen und lächelte sofort als er die beiden Streithähne erkannte, die sich belustigt anfunkelten.  
  
„Kissenschlacht!"rief er aus, schnappte sich seines und warf es Harry ins Gesicht. Taumelnd und erschrocken stolperte er zurück, rutschte auf dem noch immer im Weg liegenden Lappen aus und flog gekonnt und galant auf seinen Allerwertesten.  
  
Wütend riss er sich das Kissen vom Gesicht und schleuderte es dem lachenden Ron zu. Dieser duckte sich schnell und so landete dies mit Wucht auf den noch schlafenden Neville, der nun verwirrt das Kissen vom Kopf zog und sich umsah.  
  
Nun war auch Seamus aufgewacht und mischte eifrigst mit. Federn, die sich gelöst hatten, schwebten sanft im Schlafraum umher, sanken weich zu Boden und bedeckten diesen wie Schneeflocken. Inzwischen flog alles durch die Luft was in Griffnähe aufzufinden war. Unterwäsche, Kissen, Lappen, Socken.  
  
Lachend verkrochen sich die „Zielscheiben"jeweils hinter ihren Betten und keuchten um die Wette. Harry gefiel es zusehends so viel Spaß mit seinen Freunden zu haben. Einige Minuten später sammelte Dean einen Socken von Harry von seinem Haupt und hielt ihn mit spitzen Fingern von sich fern. „Also wirklich"meinte dieser angewidert, wobei die anderen zu lachen anfingen und sich auf ins Bad machten.  
  
Neben Zähneputzen, wurden sämtliche Tuben missbraucht um Mitschüler damit das Gesicht einzuschmieren, wobei eine kleine Rauferei entstand und jeder nun weiße Flecken im Gesicht hatte. Lachend wuschen sich die Jugendlichen, zogen sich um und marschierten spielerisch raufend zur großen Halle um zu Frühstücken.  
  
Ron fragte sich inzwischen wieso Harry so gut aufgelegt war, ob dies etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hatte? Seitlich bekam er mit, wie dieser mit Dean und Seamus tuschelte. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Harry ihnen haargenau von seiner gestrigen Unterhaltung erzählte, wobei beide Gesichter um die Wette strahlten und sich mit ihm freuten. Seamus wollte währenddessen Zabini im Auge behalten und Dean wollte Harry unterstützen Malfoy näher kennen zu lernen.  
  
„Das hast du falsch verstanden! Ich will Malfoy als Mensch kennen lernen, nicht im Bett!"meinte Harry nun rot geworden, mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht, wobei er von beiden nur ein „Ja ja"vernehmen konnte.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd zog er Ron und Neville mit sich in die Halle, diese bereits fast vollkommen gefüllt war. Sein Blick glitt zum Tisch der Slytherin, wobei Malfoy nun hoch sah und Harry verdutzt musterte. Seit wann war Potter denn so gut aufgelegt? Hatte sein Engel etwas verraten?  
  
Doch Harry grinste ihn an, grinste ihn ehrlich erfreut an, blickte schnell weg und unterhielt sich weiter mit seinen Freunden. „Ja, wo ist denn Hermine?"wunderte sich Harry nun und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Sonst ist sie ja wohl immer die erste! Na warte, diesmal bekommt sie es zurück"grinste Harry boshaft und Ron verstand.  
  
Sie wollten sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlauben. Harry aß schnell auf und ließ die Türe dabei nicht aus den Augen. Inzwischen hatte er seinen Freunden erklärt dass er Hermine ärgern wollte, nahm den Kürbissaft, den seine Freundin immer trank und murmelte einige Worte.  
  
Malfoy konnte nicht anders als dauernd zu Harry zu starren. Was hatte er vor? Und wieso verzauberte er den Trank? Und wo zur Hölle war Schlammblut? Sonst war sie doch immer die erste! Sanft stieß er Zabini in die Rippen und deutete auf den zweiten Tisch wo sich Harry und die anderen köstlichst amüsierten. Draco berichtete kurz was er sich dachte und Zabini grinste.  
  
„Das kann lustig werden! Ich habe auch gerade gehört wie eine Huffelpuff das Gespräch mitbekommen hat! Ich glaube, die wollen Schlammblut ein wenig verarschen! Das dürfen wir uns nicht entgehen lassen!"rief er wie ein kleines Kind und ließ diesen Tisch nicht mehr aus den Augen.  
  
Hermine stürzte in die Halle, hochrot im Gesicht, da sie anscheinend verschlafen hatte. Harry grüßte sie überschwänglich, lud Brötchen auf ihren Teller und hielt ihr den Saft hin. Der gesamte Slytherintisch schien auf einmal still zu sein und betrachtete mit zusehendem Interesse Harry Potter.  
  
Gekonnt nett gelächelt, betrachtete er, wie Hermine den Inhalt des Glases hinunterschluckte, wobei ihr auf einmal schwindlig wurde. Und dann geschah es, ihr wuchsen riesige Ohren! „HAAAARRRRYYY PPOOOTTTTEERRRR!"kreischte sie auf einmal, wobei Harry nun aufsprang und vor ihr davon lief, Hacken wie ein Hase schlug und der gesamte Raum in Gelächter ausbrach.  
  
Harry lächelte noch immer, sprang auf den Tisch der Huffelpuffs und rief „Aus dem Weg, schnell! Eine Irre ist hinter mir her!"Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus hielten sich hochrot die Bäuche, lachten Tränen und schauten noch immer zu wie eine wütende Hermine hinter Harry herjagte.  
  
Harry wusste, wie er Hermine reizen konnte. „Na Hermine? Verschlafen? So eine Frechheit! Wie kann eine so gute Schülerin wie du es sich erlauben zu verschlafen! Du solltest dich schämen!"rief er theatralisch laut aus und stand noch immer keuchend auf den Tisch der Huffelpuffs die weiterhin lachten und Harry anfeuerten.  
  
Hermine blitzte vor Wut, stand noch immer keuchend etwas weiter weg von Harry und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten „Du, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, lege ich dich übers Knie und versohl dir den Hintern!"zischte sie nun, wobei wieder lautes Lachen ertönte, Blaise schon halb am Tisch lag und Draco nicht anders konnte, als laut mit zu lachen. Harry gefiel ihm immer besser. Kaum wieder zu erkennen.  
  
So kannte er Potter absolut nicht. Der Schalk stand ihm ins Gesicht, er sah einfach umwerfend süß aus, wie ein kleiner Rabauke, einfach unwiderstehlich und wunderschön. Abwartend und lachend zugleich blickte er weiterhin Harry an, der nun in einem Satz am Tisch der Gryffindors landete, wobei Dean zu pfeifen anfing und Harry auf den Boden sprang. Hermine hetzte hinterher.  
  
Einige Minuten später blieb sie keuchend stehen, hielt sich die Seiten und rang nach Luft. Harry stand nun am Eingang der großen Halle und schien nicht einmal annähernd außer Puste zu sein, hopste hin und her. Er stachelte seine Freundin immer und immer wieder an  
  
„Na Herminchen, schon außer Puste? Na komm schon – put put put, wo ist denn dass Hündchen, bei Fuß!"rief er lachend aus, wobei der gesamte Saal noch lauter lachte, halb auf den Tischen oder am Boden lagen, sich kringelte vor lachen. Nur eine nicht, Hermine!  
  
Sie sprintete auf Harry zu, welcher geschickt auswich und davon lief. Lachend und schnell flitzte er am Tisch der Slytherin vorbei, wobei er kurz Malfoy streifte und dieser einen Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper fühlte.  
  
Dazu kam noch dass Harry wie üblich gut roch, aber diesmal schien er sich rasiert zu haben, denn der Duft eines unglaublichen Aftershaves stieg ihm in die Nase, machte ihn verrückt.  
  
Verzückt sah er Harry hinterher, lachte noch immer, als dieser hinter den Sesseln der Lehrerschaft, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht anwesend war, vorbeilief und wieder stehen blieb. Diesmal keuchte er, seine Wangen vor Hitze gerötet, seine Augen glänzten – als er daraufhin laut zu pusten anfing und somit die gesamten Schüler mitriss, die sich schon einiger Maßen beruhigt hatten. Malfoy starrte Potter an, dieses Lachen hatte er schon einmal gehört und zwar in Snapes Keller. Wie wunderschön es klang.  
  
Harry wurde es zu bunt, er murmelte einige Worte und die langen Ohren verschwanden. Böse setzte sie sich hin und stopfte das Essen in sich hinein, wobei Harry sicherheitshalber auf Abstand blieb, näher kam und als er Hermines Blick auffing, wieder zurück wich. Wie ein Boxer zuckte er nach vor und zurück und unterhielt somit weiterhin den Saal. So viel Spaß hatten alle wohl lange nicht mehr.  
  
Auf einmal meldete sich ein Junge vom Tisch Ravenclaw und schrie quer durch die Halle. „Hey Potter! Wie fühlt man sich so als Jungfrau!"Der gesamte Raum schwieg auf einmal und auch Hermine schien ihren Groll vergessen zu haben. Harry stand noch immer da, keuchte vor sich hin, ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen als er sprach.  
  
„Also erstens Stevens bin ich ein JUNGMANN wenn's genehm ist und zweitens konnte ich das verdammte Buch noch nicht finden wie ich das anstellen soll, endlich meine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren! Aber ich bin mir sicher, DU hast es noch immer und hast absolut keine Ahnung wie man die Missionarsstellung angeht!"Der Saal pustete erneut los, wobei Harry mitbekam wie Malfoy ihn leidenschaftlich ansah. Harrys Magen zog sich augenblicklich zusammen, Hitze stieg in ihm hoch und nur für eine Sekunde hielten sich ihre Blicke gefangen. Als wüssten beide, was der andere gerade dachte.  
  
Erstaunte Blicke hefteten sich an Harry, Gekicher ertönte, Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter als er endlich weiter sprach „Aber wenn du willst, kannst du mir gerne Nachhilfe geben, na wie wärs?"Harry zuckte anzüglich mit seinen Augenbrauen, wobei die gesamte Halle, einschließlich seiner Freunde wieder zu lachen anfing und Stevens sich hochrot aus dem Staub machte.  
  
Harry lachte mit der Sonne um die Wette, er sah so bezaubernd aus, so erfrischend, so selbstsicher. Malfoy konnte es nicht fassen und sogar Zabini stand auf, klatschte nun laut und pfiff sich die Seele aus dem Leib, wobei einige Slytherins sogar folgten und der ganze Saal johlte.  
  
Harry bedankte sich überschwänglich, verbeugte sich galant und meinte, er hätte morgen noch so eine Vorstellung zu bieten falls jemand auf die bescheuerte Idee kommen sollte, ihn nochmals drauf anzusprechen. Denn er hatte die ganze Nacht gelernt die richtigen Antworten zu geben.  
  
Er zwinkerte in den Raum, wobei Malfoy sich angesprochen fühlte, vor Verlegenheit und Stolz leicht rot wurde und sich gleich abwandte.  
  
Wie sollte er sich Potter nun gegenüber verhalten, jetzt, da er so selbstsicher war? Er musste abwarten und damit er nicht mehr darüber nachdachte, unterhielt er sich mit Zabini und Pansy. Das Lachen, welches durch Harrys letzte Worte wieder zugenommen hatte, verhallte langsam, die Lehrer traten ein und nahmen Platz.  
  
Dumbledore bat um Ruhe und erklärte dass sie heute den Unterricht ausfallen ließen, wobei die ganze Halle laut jubelte. Doch als Dumbledore weiter sprach und meinte, heute wäre ein schöner Tag um einen Ausflug zu einem See zu machen, fingen einige zu maulen an.  
  
„Nun ja, liebe Schüler. Es steht jedem frei. Einige können nach Hogsmeade gehen wenn sie wollen und diejenigen die mit uns zum See wollen, können sich später bei mir eintragen! Nun, esst fertig und entscheidet euch!" Klatschen, Pfiffe und lautes Gemurmel erhülle die Halle, wobei Hermine Harry doch alles verziehen hatte, es sogar verstand. „Nun Harry, es war durchaus nicht nett von dir und Ron!"Ron sah mit vollem Mund auf, kaute unentwegt weiter „Hm?"  
  
„Tja, du hättest mich doch verteidigen können!"maulte sie nun weiter wobei Ron nur mit den Schultern zuckte und meinte „Nun, liebe Hermine, zuerst bist du mir in den Ohren gelegen dass ich nicht lerne, dann hast du Harry die Ohren voll gejammert und uns dauernd fertig gemacht wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig hier waren. Sorry Schatz, aber dass musste sein!"  
  
Noch immer sauer, vergaß Hermine was sie sagen wollte, als sich Ron zu ihr rüber beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, mit den Worten „Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem!"Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an „Wie bitte?"Dean, Seamus, Neville und Harry lachten leise auf und sahen beschämt auf ihre Teller  
  
„Sagtest du gerade, dass du mich liebst?"Hermines Augen wurden groß, fingen zu leuchten an, als sie ihn umarmte und fest an sich drückte „ich liebe dich doch auch du Idiot!"schniefte sie nun und Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Harry pfiff durch die Zähne, wobei Malfoy ihn erstaunt ansah. Mann, sogar ein Pfeifen machte diesen störrischen Gryffindor unglaublich erotisch. Wenn er doch bloß Chancen hätte!  
  
„Hermine, was wolltest du noch sagen?"tippte Harry ihr nun auf die Schulter, wobei sie sich aus Rons Umarmung löste und Harry anlächelte. „Ach ja! Gehen wir mit zum See? Ich würde heute liebend gerne schwimmen!"Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville nickten erfreut und Harry sagte zu.  
  
Malfoy bekam noch mit wie die fünf Freunde zu Dumbledore schritten und unterschrieben, wobei er Blaise schnell in ein Gespräch verwickelte, damit der dies nichts mitbekam. Langsam standen sie auf, wobei Harry nun seinen Weg kreuzte und Malfoy nicht anders konnte als ihm einen kleinen, nicht für andere sehenden, Klaps auf den Po zu geben, seine Hand länger als nötig auf diesen wundervollen Rundungen liegen blieb und diese kurzzeitig streichelte.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um, erkannte ein Schadenfrohes Gesicht von Malfoy „Was ist denn Potter? Hast du ein Problem?"Harry grinste zurück, da er nun Malfoy doch ein wenig besser kannte  
  
„Nein Malfoy, mit Sicherheit nicht. Du etwa?"Lachend drehte er sich um und ließ einen verdatterten Malfoy stehen, wobei dieser nun wütend wurde und sich mit Blaise über Potter ausließ.  
  
Zabini war sich nun schon sehr sicher, dass Malfoy Potter doch hasste und dies alles kein Problem mehr für ihn bedeutete. Er flüsterte Draco noch etwas ins Ohr und verschwand mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
  
Als dieser endlich verschwunden war, fragte er einige seiner Mitschüler ob sie auch auf den See wollten und zu seiner Verwunderung sagten einige zu, wobei auch Pansy dabei war um ihren Draco besser im Auge behalten zu können. Draco schritt mit den anderen zum Lehrertisch und trug sich in die Liste ein, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kerker.  
  
Blaise Zabini wartete schon auf ihn, verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, wobei Draco diesmal absolut nichts spürte, ihn von sich schob. „Hey Draco, was hast du denn?"Zabini zog seine Stirn kraus und musterte Draco der schief lächelte. „Hey Mann, habe heute keine Lust, klar?"Zabini zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Draco nun. Dies gefiel ihm wenn Draco sich zierte.  
  
Er schlüpfte durch die Türe hindurch, verschloss sie von innen und warf sich Draco an den Hals der ihn nun erstaunt ansah. Draco dachte sich, es könnte nicht schaden, noch einmal hemmungslosen Sex zu haben und ließ sich darauf hin von Blaise nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen. Doch falls er es schaffen sollte, Potter für sich zu gewinnen, wäre Schluss mit Lustig und Blaise hätte verloren. Darauf freute er sich schon.  
  
Eine Stunde später waren die angemeldeten Schüler startklar, wobei Harry Malfoy erstaunt betrachtete als er diesen erblickte „Malfoy, was willst du denn hier?"„Na was wohl Potter! Schwimmen gehen. Saublöde Frage und ich dache, du hättest ein Gehirn!"schnarrte dieser nun und ließ es zu dass Pansy sich unterhackte, ihn wegschleifte und ihn in eine Unterhaltung verwickelte.  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders als ihm hinterher zu starren, wobei sein Blick auf dessen Hintern haften blieb, da sie in der Freizeit andere Kleidung trugen und dabei pfiff und „geiler Arsch"murmelte. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Malfoy dies mitbekam und glücklich lächelte. Malfoy wusste sehr wohl dass sein Po in dieser Hose atemberaubend zur Geltung kam.  
  
„Harry! Also wirklich, wo schaust du denn hin?"lachte Hermine und Harry wurde über und über rot, ließ sich darauf hin permanent auf die Schaufel nehmen und teilte leichte, freundschaftliche Schläge aus. Als sie zusammen in einer Kutsche saßen, beugte sich Ron vor und flüsterte. „Hey, ich habe wieder was zum Trinken mitgenommen, doch diesmal ist es was anderes.  
  
Ein scharfes Zeug sag ich euch! Fast so wie Schnaps, nur haben George und Fred es ein wenig versetzt, etwas beigemischt. Lässt Hemmungen fallen und belebt die Stimmung, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine! Natürlich habe ich auch noch Butterbier dabei und normalen Schnaps!"zwinkerte er in die Runde und erntete jeweils ein breites Lächeln, nur Hermine sah ihn böse an.  
  
„Ron! Das gibt's doch nicht! Du weißt doch dass wir nichts mitnehmen dürfen! Wenn uns Dumbledore oder Snape oder Mc Gonagall erwischen, sind wir geliefert!"Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Er würde schon aufpassen.  
  
Einige Zeit später kamen sie am See an, verteilten sich, zogen sich hinter Büschen um und legten sich auf die mitgebrachten Decken. Dumbledore ließ einiges zu Essen erscheinen, wobei alle genüsslich zugriffen und andere verweigerten.  
  
Langsam vermischten sich die Häuser untereinander, sprachen sogar ausgelassen miteinander, wobei Hermine nun vorschlug, Sack zu Hüpfen. „Hey, mir sind meine Eier lieb und Teuer, Granger!"jaulte einer von Ravenclaw, wobei einige lauthals zu lachen anfingen, Malfoy und sogar Pansy mitlachten, die Lehrerschaft sich das Lachen verkniff und Harry nun noch immer lachend erklärte, WIE das Spiel funktionierte. Der vorherige Sprecher wurde darauf hin knall rot im Gesicht und meinte nur „oops"worauf wieder Gelächter entstand.  
  
Dumbledore bat nochmals alle um Ruhe um zu erklären dass die Unterkünfte, die sie heute Nacht benötigten, fünf Minuten Fußmarsch entfernt waren. Für jedes Haus gab es eigene Räumlichkeiten. Er wollte den Schülern einen Tag erlauben, an dem sie machen konnten was sie wollten.  
  
„Und sollte es Probleme geben, dann bitte ich sie uns zu unterrichten. Wir ziehen uns nun zurück und wünschen noch einen schönen Tag!"Dumbledore schritt geheimnisvoll lächelnd voran, Mc Gonagall dahinter, nur Snape versuchte dauernd mit einem „Aber, aber"etwas zu entgegnen, wobei Dumbledore nur sanft lächelte und ihn mit sich bat.  
  
Ron jaulte auf, erklärte das Sackhüpfen für eröffnet, zauberte einige Säcke her und schon gings los. Keiner hätte sich träumen lassen dass dies so lustig sein würde, wobei Harry sich nicht einmal ungeschickt anstellte und seinem Nachbarn „Du...bist...ne....lahme...Ente"zukeuchte und durchs Ziel hoppelte.  
  
Malfoy lag mit Pansy auf der Decke und betrachtete das Spiel, musste viel über Harry lachen und genoss es sichtlich dass Neville anscheinend für alles zu blöd war, dass er es immer wieder schaffte zu stolpern, in den Sand zu fallen und dabei zu fluchen und diesen auszuspucken. 


	10. Kapitel 9

Hey Leute!!! –winkewinke- Nun, ich trau mich mal wieder! Danke vielmals für die lieben Reviews und Hilfestellungen! Ich werde natürlich gleich mal drauf antworten, ist ja eh klar! Leider wird es ab jetzt etwas ernster, wobei dieses Chap doch noch etwas lustiger ist und Draco und Harry sich nun endlich näher kommen! Achtung: Slash/Lemon. Mal der Anfang. Im nächsten Chap dann geht's total zur Sache, aber da schleusen sich dann auch die Probleme ein....-snief- Leider! Doch....abwarten und ja nicht mit Steinen werden! –seufz- Dieses Chap finde ich ganz herzig, also bin mal gespannt wie es euch gefällt! Leider – es geht schon dem Ende zu. Es sind nur 11 Kapitel, doch ich habe schon eine neue Idee zu schreiben! Also lässt euch überraschen!!!!!!!! –ganzblödgrins-  
  
Vanillia: aber nein wieso sollte ich das in den falschen Hals bekommen? Du hast ja nur Deine Meinung gesagt. Also keine Sorge! Es kann schon sein dass manche Sätze etwas langatmig sind, leider, ist halt mein Stil. Manchmal kann ich mich zusammen reißen, manchmal nicht! Sorry. Hoffe trotzdem dass es dir weiterhin gefällt! Würde mich freuen wenn du dieses Chap auch liest!! –lach- Knuddels  
  
Babsel: Hallo meine Süße! Schön dass du wieder im Lande bist! Freut mich immer von dir zu lesen! Hoffe dass dir auch dieses Chap gefällt!! Schreib mir dann wenn du es willst. Knuddelsbussis.  
  
LiaTonks: danke für dein Review! Tja, man tut was man kann! –lach- Ja weißt, ist halt meine Art einiges darzustellen indem ich es sagen lasse. Sorry. Aber ich schreibe ja bald wieder eine Story und da schau ich mal wie ich es dann hinbekomme. Ok?  
  
Leah: Jaaaaa, leider haben meine Finger nur dieses (vorheriges) Kapitel so toll hinbekommen dass sogar ich lachen musste! Aber bei meiner nächsten Geschichte sollten solche Chaps mehr vorkommen! Sobald ich einige Chaps habe, stelle ich es online. Schaust dann mal wieder rein? Aber dieses Chap hier ist auch ganz lieb sag ich mal –kicher- Knuddels. Danke für dein Review!!!!  
  
Angelfall: oi, Angel! Weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe, aber du weißt ich bin eine Romantikerin, bei mir gibt es immer Happy Ends! Und das auch hier. Keine Bange. Hast mit diesem hier noch 3 vor dir und dann wars das wieder mal. Ich würde mich ja gerne mehreren Chaps widmen, aber ich habe eine megalange FF laufen die viel Zeit braucht, somit kann ich so was hier nur –zwischendurch- schreiben. Dafür lese ich hier ur gerne viele FFs. Wobei deine zu meinen Lieblingen zählt. –grins-  
  
mr.max vuitton: hehe, keine üble Idee, ein bischen so geht es in die Richtung. Aber bei mir steht schon fest WER gewinnt. Da lass dich mal überraschen! Aber das weißt ja eh, wer gewinnt. Doch Tränen werden nicht aus bleiben. AN ALLE – JA NICHT MIT TOMATEN SCHMEISSEN! Geht ja eh gut aus...hihi  
  
anni kiddo: Na gut! Du wolltest es nicht anders! Hier kommt das nächste Chap! Mal sehen wie dir das gefällt! Also schnell lesen!!! Hehe  
  
DarkLuzie: na geh! Jetzt hast mich angesteckt mit dem „Aber, aber"von Snape...uah!! Hehe. Ja, dachte mir dass es gut gefallen könnte! Jab, bei mir gibt's ein Happy End. Doch leider nicht bevor ein Drama geschieht. Aber es wird nicht so schlimm wie einige befürchten. Kann ich irgendwie nicht..uah...- davonrenn- Knuddels!!!!  
  
Leseteufel: hallo du Süße! Habe gehofft dich mit diesem Chap aufheitern zu können! Doch leider muss ich auch noch sagen dass Blaise noch einmal dazwischen funkt, doch er kommt nicht annähernd so weit wie es sein Plan war. Keine Bange, Harry bekommt seine Draco und der Depp von Draco schnallt dann auch wo er hingehört. Und die Frage wird dann auch geklärt WIESO Blaise dann keine Macht mehr hat. Also der Engel-Auftritt kommt zum Schuss – im letzten Chap! Ach ja, so wie du dir DIESES Chap vorstellst, wird es auch werden, mal der Anfang, sag ich mal....-teuflischgrins- Also, schnell lesen!!!  
  
Deedochan: gell die arme Hermine!! Uah!! Die tat mir total leid, aber wenn Harry mal so richtig gut drauf ist, dann soll er auch seinen Spaß haben! Auch wenn die anderen nicht wissen was eine Missionarsstellung ist! Ich finde, das hat Harry genial hinbekommen!! Hehe. Und? Wurde deine Schwester wach? Hoffe doch nicht...-räusper- Knuddels.  
  
GefallenerEngel: wow! Schön dass du dich bei mir sehen lässt! Ich verfolge deine Story auch voll und ganz. Kenne das mit der Neugierde! Also, hier mal etwas zum Nerven schonen! Und zum dahin schmelzen! Da geht's heiß her...anfangs...im nächsten Chap dann so richtig. Also, ich halt jetzt mein Maul..hehe, zu viel geplaudert! Viel Spaß dabei!!!  
  
Phoenixfeder: Hallo! Schön dass du mir schreibst!!! Jab, weißt, Draco hat noch keine Liebe erfahren von jemanden anderen, deshalb ist es ihm total egal mit wem er ins Bett geht. Doch wenn ihn jemand liebt, wird er anders werden. Mal sehen ob Harry es schafft. Also lesen, hier kommt mal die erste Antwort!  
  
FREU!!!! SOOOOOO viele Reviews!!! –imkreisdeppertrumrenn-gegenBaumknall- Bin ja so richtig happy!! Ach ja, das habt ihr jetzt davon! Jetzt bin ich süchtig! Also – ja du auch! Du, du liest das doch gerade? Also ran an die Tasten und mir schreiben! Klar? –gemeingrins-  
  
Hab euch alle Lieb!!!! Ich hoffe, ich lese wieder etwas von euch! Bin gespannt ob es euch gefällt –ganznervösbin-  
  
Eure Gugi!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Langsam brach der Abend an und Ron hatte sich vorsichtig umgesehen. Weit und breit keine Lehrer in Sicht. Vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Rucksack, während die anderen im Wasser planschten, wobei Harry mit einem Ball spielte, den er herbeigezaubert hatte und Neville dauernd auf dem Kopf traf. Dean und Seamus, die beide den Ball gefangen hatten, stritten ich darüber, wer ihn jetzt werfen durfte, wobei die anderen Häuser mitmachten.  
  
Der Ball flutschte wegen der Nässe Richtung Kiesstrand, Harry watete hinaus und kickte wie ein Profifußballer den Ball ins Wasser zurück, wobei er platschend und spritzend aufkam und Pansy aufkreischte. Sie schwamm etwas weiter weg von dem Spiel, ihre Runden und versuchte Malfoy einzuholen. Dieser hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Pansy davonschwimmen oder beim Ballspiel mitmachen.  
  
„Ähm....habt ihr noch Platz für mich?"fragte Malfoy kleinlaut, wobei ihn alle verdattert ansahen, Pansy kreischte und Harry als erstes Worte fand. „Klar Malfoy! Wieso auch nicht! Für heue wollen wir mal unsere Streiterei vergessen, komm her, na mach schon!"Hermine sah Harry verdattet an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Schon ging es weiter und was Malfoy am meisten wunderte war, dass ihm dieses Spiel gefiel.  
  
Nun teilten sie sich in Gruppen auf und spielten Volleyball. Schnell waren durch Hermine die Regeln erklärt und Malfoy und Harry waren in ein und derselben Mannschaft. Wie ein kleiner Junge verfolgte Malfoy den Ball, traf auch sehr gut und Harry johlte wenn sie wieder einen Punkt ergattert hatten.  
  
„Schlag ein Malfoy! Das war spitze!"Harry hielt seine Hand hoch und vor lauter Stolz über seinen ersten Punkt schlug Malfoy auch ein, wobei sich die anderen wunderten, wie vertraut und gekonnt die beiden auf einmal miteinander als Team perfekt spielen konnten.  
  
Auch wenn Harry einen Punkt machte, jaulte Malfoy auf, tanzte im Wasser umher und lachte Harry an der immer wieder kurz unter Wasser verschwand, da ihm die Haare ins Gesicht hingen. Als er auftauschte, fuhr er sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, wobei ein Wassertropfen seine Nase entlang rann und Malfoy ihn seitlich kurz musterte. Potter sah verdammt heiß aus, so nass, so halbnackt.  
  
Ron hatte inzwischen gefunden was er suchte, wartete bis das Spiel vorbei war und rief dann alle zu sich. Er selber hätte es sich nicht träumen lassen, dass sich die Häuser untereinander nun so gut verstanden, auch wenn es kleinere Reiberein gab.  
  
Aber ansonsten verlief alles friedlich. Nass und triefend, den Sonnenuntergang im Rücken, schlenderten die Spieler den Strand entlang, sahen Ron erwartungsvoll an, wobei einige Gryffindors Bescheid wussten und laut pfiffen. „Na endlich!!!"riefen sie aus und nahmen die Flaschen zur Hand um zu begutachten, um welches Zeug es sich handelte.  
  
Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins, wobei Grabbe und Goyle die arme Pansy getröstet hatten, da Malfoy Ball gespielt hatte, kamen vorsichtig näher, wobei Ron sie nun mit ungewohntem Mut dazu aufforderte, sich zu setzen.  
  
„Was isn das für ein Zeug? Seit wann feiern die Gryffindors denn so gut wie die Slytherins?"Fragte Goyle amüsiert und nahm die Flasche Butterbier, die ihm Dean reichte, entgegen. „Dass meine lieben!"Ron hielt kurz eine Künsterpause „Ist normales Butterbier und hier.....das ist normaler Schnaps den Harry nicht so gut verträgt..."alle lachten als Ron aufsah und Harry etwas verlegen wurde, sofort an die letzten Ereignisse erinnert wurde und Malfoy ihn amüsiert betrachtete. „Schnauze Weasley"murmelte nun Harry, wobei die anderen wieder zu lachen anfingen, auch Ron.  
  
„Und DASS meine Damen und Herren, ist Kirschenschnaps. Den haben Fred und George aus Vaters Keller. Selbst gebrannt. NUR! Vorsicht! Er ist versetzt mit einem leichten Zaubertrank. Und ob wir den trinken, weiß ich noch nicht. Denn....."Alle kamen näher und wurden neugierig, setzten sich im Kreise um Ron herum der die Flasche hochhielt, wobei bereits mittig ein Lagerfeuer brannte und Rons Gesicht damit erhellt wurde.  
  
„Also, dieser Zaubertrank hier befreit sämtliche Hemmungen. Wenn man nur einige Schlucke macht und dann die erste Person, die man sieht, anschaut, verliebt man sich kurzweilig ODER man verspürt das Gefühl, diese Person küssen zu müssen. Wenn man mehr davon trinkt, setzt die Wirkung nicht sofort ein, erst nach einer viertel Stunde.  
  
Aber dann wäre es besser wenn andere Personen nicht dabei wären, denn dann geht es richtig zur Sache. Die innersten Gefühle werden Preis gegeben, man verliert alle Hemmungen, empfindet nur Leidenschaft, ihr wisst was ich damit meine?"Ron grinste in die Runde, wobei ihn die meisten erschrocken ansahen und meinten, dieses Zeug sollte man weg tun. Andere wiederum, Dean und Seamus sagten laut, dass sie es gerne ausprobieren wollten, doch dann natürlich verschwinden um nicht gestört zu werden. Gelächter brach los und alle stimmten mit ein.  
  
„Hey und dass da?"Grabbe zeigte auf die nächste Flasche und Ron grinste wieder „Also das solltest du probieren, aber nur einen Schluck!"Ron hielt erwartend die Flasche hin und sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf Grabbe gerichtet.  
  
„Mist, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, was?"meinte er nun etwas beschämt, nahm die Flasche an sich und machte einen Schluck. „So, das reicht und nun, beantworte mir eine Frage"sagte Ron süffisant und blickte wieder zu einem etwas gehetzten Grabbe. „ok"  
  
„Also, wie findest du Fred und George"Die Spannung stieg und Grabbe konnte nichts anderes als die Wahrheit sagen.  
  
„Genial um ehrlich zu sein. Die haben ja diesen Zauberladen, der so gut geht. Würde sie gerne mal persönlich treffen und mich mit ihnen unterhalten"Erschrocken über seine Aussage hielt er sich den Mund zu, wobei Malfoy ein „Na das hätte ich jetzt nicht von dir erwartet Grabbe" sagte und erwartungsvoll zu Ron sah.  
  
„Nun meine lieben Mitschüler"meinte er besserwisserisch „Das ist ein Schnaps getränkt mit Wahrheitsserum. Also wer diesen Schnaps trinkt, ist nicht nur vollkommen besoffen, nein, er kann nicht anders als die Wahrheit zu sagen". „Cool"meinte Grabbe nun und hielt sich wieder die Hand vor dem Mund, wobei Harry und die anderen lachen mussten, auch Goyle und Malfoy.  
  
Pansy hatte sich nun auch getraut näher zu kommen und setzte sich dazu. Hermine machte, als sie Pansy sah, sofort Platz und wunderte sich darüber dass diese sie erstaunt ansah. Doch sie kam gerne der Aufforderung nach und setze sich lächelnd zu Hermine.  
  
„Was ist das Weasley?"fragte sie ahnungslos, wobei sie viele Gesichter teuflisch angrinsten, ihr den Schnaps reichten und sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Sie nahm einen Schluck und dann noch einen und brach dann ab, wobei Ron aufseufzte, denn ansonsten hätte diese Wirkung noch länger angedauert als nur den heutigen Abend.  
  
„Pansy"Ron rutschte näher und alle Augenpaare folgten neugierig, „Ja?" sagte sie artig und machte große Augen. „Also, findest du Hermine wirklich so abstoßend?"Malfoy riss die Augen auf und betrachtete die Angesprochene lächelnd. „ Also – also ehrlich gesagt, nein, ich bin ein wenig eifersüchtig weil sie eine Gryffindor ist und besser im Unterricht ist als ich, so intelligent ist und ich nicht.  
  
Nur deshalb habe ich zeitweise einen Hass auf sie, weil die Slytherins die besten sein sollen!"Wie auch bei Grabbe vorhin, schlug sie sich bei all dem Gelächter die Hand auf den Mund und starrte fassungslos in die Runde.  
  
„Pansy, du hast soeben, wie Grabbe vorhin, ein Wahrheitsserum getrunken. Also kann es sein dass du vollkommen betrunken die Wahrheit sagen musst!" Ron lache nun mit, wobei Pansy leicht zu grinsen anfing und Grabbe meinte „Stimmt, die Granger ist verdammt schlau. Mann, wie gerne wäre ich auch so schlau wie sie."  
  
Doch diesmal lächelte er und schämte sich absolut nicht dafür die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter als er bemerkte wie Hermine leicht rosa wurde und anbot „Na dann könnt ihr ja mit mir lernen, ich helfe euch sehr gerne wenn ihr wollt!"Pansy und Grabbe nickten einstimmig, wobei Pansy Grabbe anstarrte.  
  
„Was ist denn?"wollte Grabbe nun wissen.  
  
„Du hast ja dunkelbraune Augen"wisperte Pansy und Grabbe wurde schlagartig rot.  
  
„Danke, ich finde, du siehst heute sehr hübsch aus Pansy"antwortete er und machte es ihr in der Röte der Wangen gleich.  
  
„Danke, du auch"erwiderte sie nur und sah nun beschämt weg.  
  
„Wow, Grabbe, du Frauenheld! Wusste ja gar nicht dass du auf Pansy stehst! Ihr seid ein süßes Paar muss ich sagen!"rief Malfoy aus und lachte auf. Harry stimmte mit ein und so entstand eine lustige Unterhaltung, wobei die beiden immer wieder wahrheitsgetreu antworten mussten. Inzwischen floss Butterbier in Mengen und es wurde immer lustiger.  
  
Pansy und Grabbe lagen sich in den Armen und küssten sich stürmisch und Malfoy war froh sie endlich los zu sein. Hermine und Ron hatten sich zurückgezogen, wahrscheinlich um sich etwas zu vergnügen, Dean und Seamus lagen etwas abseits neben dem Feuer und küssten sich gerade innig. Malfoy sah den beiden sehnsüchtig zu, in der einen Hand seinen Kopf abgestützt und in der anderen Hand hielt er die letzte Flasche Butterbier. Er und Harry waren schon recht betrunken und Malfoy merkte, dass Harry Dean und seinem Freund genauso sehnsüchtig zusah wie er selber.  
  
Malfoy grinste in sich hinein. „Potter, auch noch ne Flasche?"Harry drehte sich zu ihm zu, wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase da Malfoy ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte und nickte. Draco konnte aber keine mehr ausmachen, so kramte er in Rons Rucksack und Harry sah ihn dabei zu, fixierte dessen hin und her wackelnden Hintern und spürte, wie dessen Gott sei Dank, weite Badehose, immer enger wurde.  
  
Malfoy hatte sich in zwischen aufgerafft, hielt eine Flasche hoch, nippte einmal und übergab diese Harry. Dieser nahm sie mit noch immer verschleiertem Blick an, machte einen Schluck und wunderte sich über den Geschmack.  
  
Als er aufs Etikett sah, riss er seine Augen auf. „Malfoy, das war die falsche Flasche! Das ist die mit dem Wahrheitsserum"Malfoy flog geschockt seitlich um, lag jetzt schlaff da und schaute Harry überrascht und ängstlich an.  
  
„Scheiße Mann"  
  
„Ja voll"  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Uns die Wahrheit sagen"  
  
„Schlechte Idee"  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Da kann ich mein Maul nicht halten"Harry gluckste bei diesem Satz wie ein Kleinkind, pustete dann los und steckte Malfoy damit an. „Coole Antwort Draco"lachte er nun weiter, wobei Malfoy schlagartig ernst wurde. „Harry, seit wann nennst du mich beim Vornamen?"  
  
Harry hörte auch auf zu lachen und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Weiß nicht, vielleicht weil mir der Name Draco, oder besser, Dray sehr gut gefällt. Besser als Malfoy. Und wieso redest du mich mit Harry an?"Fragte er nun zurück und Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue auf  
  
„Dray? DER Name würde dir gefallen? Weißt du was schon komisch ist Harry? Mir gefällt es wenn du mich Dray nennst und ich finde Harry passt viel besser zu dir, macht dich im Erscheinungsbild weicher, als Potter"Draco hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaute Harry mit großen Augen an.  
  
Dieser kam jetzt auf allen vieren zu ihm hin gekrochen, wobei keiner etwas mitbekam. Neville unterhielt sich weiter weg, voll betrunken mit einer Ravenclaw und die anderen lagen entweder sturz betrunken herum oder beschäftigten sich miteinander. Dean und Seamus verschwanden lächelnd und zeigten Draco einen erhobenen Daumen.  
  
„Harry, nicht so nahe"flüsterte Draco nun und blieb weiter so liegen, sah Harry unsicher an und rollte sich auf den Rücken.  
  
„Ich will aber, und ich will noch näher kommen"flüsterte Harry nun, lodernde Leidenschaft blitzte in seinen Augen auf und machte Malfoy wahnsinnig.  
  
„Wieso, es ist gefährlich, ich kann mich dann nicht zurückhalten Harry. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?"  
  
„Doch, will ich. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie lustvoll alles sein kann und ich will es nochmals erleben"knurrte Harry nun, beugte sich zu Draco hinunter, und blieb einige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht stehen  
  
Vorsichtig kam Harrys Gesicht jetzt näher, zuckte wieder kurz zurück und kam dann wieder näher. Draco bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, er keuchte erregt, sein Herz pochte in der Luft. Würde ihn Harry küssen?  
  
Von sich aus? Harry kam nun noch näher, wanderte Richtung Wange und küsste sie kurz und zart, wieder und wieder. Seine hauchzarten Küsse wanderten Richtung Mund, verharrten dort eine Weile und drückten sich immer wieder kurz, warm und weich auf dessen Lippen. Die Abstände des Kusses verringerten sich, Harry schloss die Augen und bewegte nun seine Lippen auf und zu.  
  
Malfoy machte brav mit, öffnete seine Lippen, wobei Harry es ihm nun nachmachte. Zart und fast schüchtern wurde der Spalt zwischen den Lippen immer größer und Harry schob zaghaft seine Zunge hindurch. In Malfoy schlug der Blitz ein, was für ein Kuss! Diese Zärtlichkeit, diese Hilflosigkeit brachte ihn um den Verstand. Malfoy war süchtig dach, er legte seine Hände um den Nacken von Harry und zog ihn zu sich runter. Nun lag Harry zwischen Malfoys Beinen und stöhnte leise.  
  
Malfoy schlang seine Beine um Harrys Po und drängte sein Becken an das von Harry. Dieser vertiefte den Kuss abermals, küsste ihn tief, begierig, leidenschaftlich, mit all dem Feuer was er aufbringen konnte und Malfoy stöhnte tief in Harrys Mund. Das spornte Harry an, langsam bewegte er sein Becken, ließ es kreisen, machte Malfoy und ihn damit verrückt.  
  
Harrys Druck verstärkte sich, merkte wie beide gleich erregt waren und ihre steifen Glieder sich mehrmals aneinander rieben. Immer lauter wurde ihr Stöhnen, bis Malfoy sich los riss und keuchend Harry ansah. Währendessen war Neville mit seiner neuen Bekanntschaft, verschwunden.  
  
„Nein, bitte, mach nicht weiter, ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, nehme ich dich hier und jetzt, vor alle deinen Mitschülern. Er wäre mir scheiß egal ob sie uns dabei sehen oder nicht. Aber ich will dich Harry, schon so lange. Ich war noch nie so verrückt nach einem Jungen, noch nie so süchtig nach einem Jungen, du raubst mir den Verstand. Ich bin in dich verliebt, Harry.  
  
Ich würde dich hier langsam und immer wieder lieben, zärtlich, einfühlsam und leidenschaftlich, bis du aufkeuchst und stöhnst, bis ich dich an den Rand des Wahnsinn treibe, du unter mir kommst und ich dich dabei betrachten darf und einfach nur der glücklichste Mann auf Erden bin."  
  
Harry war sprachlos, er beugte sich zu Draco hinunter und küsste ihn zart. „Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt, Draco. Und es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl in dich verliebt zu sein. Du bist so unglaublich schön, dass es einem den Atem verschlägt und du kuschelst genauso gerne wie ich."  
  
Draco schluckte hart, konnte nicht glauben was er hörte, spürte nur wie Harry sich wieder bewegte, langsam, quälend langsam und Draco stöhnte laut auf. Wenn Harry so weiter machte dann.... Harry verschloss Draco den Mund mit einem heißen Kuss, rieb sich stärker, schneller an ihm, stöhnte unkontrolliert in dessen Mund, trieb Draco in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Dieser stand im Stöhnen Harry um nichts hinterher und klammerte sich an Harry fest, umschlang ihn fester mit seinen Füßen. Harry presste sich jetzt intensiver an Draco, wobei sich dieser aus dem Kuss löste und „Oh Gott Harry!"stöhnte und kam.  
  
Harry warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und folgte Draco augenblicklich. Keuchend lag nun sein Kopf auf Dracos Brust, beide atmeten schwer, hielten sich fest, konnten nicht glauben was sie da soeben getan hatten.  
  
Aber beiden hatte es gefallen. Harry sah langsam und keuchend auf und küsste Draco leicht, aber doch weich mit zarten Lippen. Draco stöhnte leise in Harrys Mund und hielt ihn noch immer fest, streichelte Harrys Rücken. Harry löste sich von ihm und kitzelte mit seiner Nase die von Draco.  
  
„Daran kannst du dich erinnern?"wisperte Draco nun und lächelte.  
  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Es war so wundervoll, so süß"schwärmte Harry und zog Draco mit hoch.  
  
„Sag, was hältst du von der Idee schwimmen zu gehen? Irgendwie sind wir beide, hm, etwas nass, oder? Und mit Zaubern macht es nur halb so viel Spaß. Wir könnten ja den Ball mitnehmen!"Harrys Augen strahlten, wobei Malfoy andere Gedanken pflegte und seine Augen unternehmungslustig aufblitzten. Denn obwohl er mit Harry nicht geschlafen hatte, war dies sein schönstes Erlebnis überhaupt gewesen. Nicht einmal Zabini konnte da mithalten. 


	11. Kapitel 10

Hey Leute!  
  
Da bin ich wieder! Und zu meinem Bedauern muss ich euch sagen dass wir uns dem Ende nähern  
  
-Taschentuchzückheul- Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, die beiden letzten Chaps gleich auf einmal hinein zu stellen. Dies wird eine Achterbahn der Gefühle. Liebe, Hass, Wut, Enttäuschung, Trauer, Hoffnung, Liebe, Vertrautheit, Gemeinsamkeit, Rache an Blaise Zabini und Engel Harry. Gefällt euch dass? Na dann müsst ihr es lesen! –und je ned mit Tomaten schmeißen, dann wandere ich zu den Eskimos aus..-  
  
Somit endet meine Geschichte mit Kapitel 11. ABER: ich habe gerade das erste Chap einer neuen Geschichte geschrieben und würde mich mächtig freuen wenn ihr sie auch lesen würdet!! –ganzliebgrins-  
  
Titel: Einzier Ausweg – verschollen auf einer einsamen Insel.  
  
Wollt ihr darüber mehr lesen, müsst ihr noch ein wenig warten, ich lade sie heute noch hoch! Schreibt mir ja wieder brav Kommis!!! –büde-  
  
So und jetzt zu den Reviews:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the-memory-remains: hey cool!!! Du hast alle meine Geschichten gelesen? Na dann darfst auch gleich die neue lesen und ich hoffe du schreibst mir dann wieder!! Jab, Zoolander kenne ich und auch die Stelle, hab ur lachen müssen als du sie mir geschrieben hast!! knuddel  
  
Deedochan: Echt? Hast ein Zelt aufgestellt? Auch mit Schlafsack und Würstchengrill? Darf ich eines haben? Hab auch gleich mal zwei Chaps für dich, aber leider sind es die letzten –heulendzusammenbrech- ABER, so leicht wirst mich ja nicht los –zwinker- Dir auch Knuddel!!! Freut mich voll!!  
  
Angelfall: hallo du Meisterschreiberin! Bin noch immer hin und weg von deiner Story! Die solle man verfilmen! Ehrlich. Jaaa, ich liebe Romantik!! Hier kommt dann Herz Schmerz für dich und ein Engel. Hoffe, es gefällt dir. Hat mich sehr gefreut dass du mir immer schön brav geschrieben hast! Hoffe dich bei meinem nächsten Versuch wieder zu lesen! Will deine Meinung hören. Vielleicht hast ja auch was Mystisches für mich auf Lager? –fragendschau- Dich ganz viel drücken, knuddel, Knutschis geb!!!  
  
mr.max vuitton: Du stehst auf Blaise, hm? –grins- Tja, du hast Recht, Blaise bemerkt etwas und was er dann tut, musst du dann schon lesen!!! Hoffe, dir gefallen auch die beiden letzten Chaps, schreib mir wieder wie es dir gefallen hat!!!  
  
Leseteufel: Hallo meine Süße!!! Ja leider, ganz hast es noch nicht überstanden, aber bald!!! Schnell, musst lesen! Zuerst ist es ur lieb, dann Herz Schmerz und dann RACHE!! Hast den Baseballschläger dabei? Blaise vermöbeln! Aber der bekommt jetzt sein Fett weg, dieser Arsch! Freu dich darauf! Stelle gleich mal die letzten beiden Chaps rein!!! Knutschis, hoffe, du liest dann mein neuestes Werk auch!! Bitte!!!!! Ganz viel knuddel süße!  
  
Anni: ooppss, nein, die haben nicht mal nen Kater, weil Fred und George es sehr gut hinbekommen haben. Die können so was, haben keine Nebenwirkungen. Frechheit, wieso gibt's so was nicht bei uns? –blödschau-  
  
KradsAngel: juhui! Gugug, zurück.. Ja stell dir vor, ich war früher auch kein Fan davon, dann habe ich mal hineingeschnuppert und Lemon gelesen. Zuerst war ich feuerrot im Gesicht und dann konnte ich nicht genug von den beiden Süßen bekommen! Hoffe, du liest auch mal meine andere Geschichte, die wird vielleicht sehr lustig für dich? Habe ich zumindest vor...hihi...Knutscha!!  
  
Tinkita: tja, dein Wunsch wird dir erfüllt! Auch wenn es die letzten Chaps sind...-nochimmerheul- ABER, du weist, oben guck...gibt ein neues Geschichtchen, stelle ich heute noch rein!! Hehe. Schaust dann wieder vorbei?  
  
Ivine: jaaa! Verträumt schau, voll, gelle? Bin die pure Romantikerin. Hehe.  
  
the-memory-remains: gefällts dir? Oder ist es eher zu schnulzig für dich? –fragendschau- Hoffe du guckst wieder bei mir rein, bei der nächsten Geschichte!!  
  
So meine Süßen!!! Ich danke euch vielmals für die herzigen Reviews!! Einfach genial! Ich freue mich immer wieder darüber! Es tut mir leid dass diese Geschichte dann schon zu ende ist, aber ich schreibe ja wieder und ich hoffe, die wird dann länger. Mal sehen was ich so alles zaubern kann, denn ich habe sooo viel vor in meinem nächsten Versuch! Bitte schaut doch mal rein und sagt mir ob euch die Idee gefällt!! Ich hoffe auf euch, ihr seid der Grund wieso ich schreibe!!! Dicke Knutschis an euch alle, hab euch lieb  
  
Eure für immer  
  
Gugi  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Harry sprintete los, wobei Malfoy schnell folgte. Gemeinsam liefen sie spritzend in das kalte Wasser, johlten beide auf, da es doch etwas zu kühl geworden ist und versanken darin mit einem Kopfsprung. Pustend kamen sie wieder hoch, Harry schwamm zum Ball und warf ihn Malfoy zu. Dieser schoss ihn gleich zurück und machte mit Harry Regeln aus.  
  
Sie versuchten ihn so lange wie nur möglich in der Luft zu halten und da beide doch sehr betrunken waren, ging das nur sehr schwer. Einmal schoss ihn Malfoy in die Höhe, aber nicht weit genug. Harry sprang auf Malfoy zu, sprang in die Höhe und verfehlte ihn knapp. Pustend und lachend kam er in die Höhe und Malfoy stürzte auf ihn zu, hielt ihn fest.  
  
Zusammen tauchten sie kurz ab und kamen gemeinsam, aneinandergepresst in die Höhe. Beide sahen sich nun stumm an, ihre Hände wanderten am Oberkörper des anderen, staunend entlang – ließen keinen Zentimeter frei. Beide hatten ihre Münder leicht geöffnet, bis Malfoy Harry hart an sich zog und ihn verlangend küsste.  
  
Sofort drang dessen Zunge in die Mundhöhle von Harry ein und küsste ihn tief und voller Gier. Harry krallte seine Hände in Dracos nasses Haar und klammerte sich fest, erwiderte das leidenschaftliche Zungenspiel. Leise stöhnten die beiden Jungs immer und immer wieder, ließen nun keuchend los und sahen sich aufgewühlt an. Draco tauchte auf einmal unter und zog Harry mit einem Ruck die Hose aus.  
  
Dieser keuchte überrascht auf und wurde durch die Wucht unter Wasser gezogen. Pustend kam er in die Höhe „Draco, gib mir meine verdammte Hose wieder!"Draco hielt diese nun feierlich hoch und stolperte im Wasser rückwärts. Harry sprang auf ihn zu, versuchte die Hose zu ergattern und landete hart auf Draco. Dieser vergaß augenblicklich dessen Hose und ließ die Hand sinken.  
  
Als er Harrys komplett nackten Körper an sich spürte, stöhnte er laut und tief auf. Harrys Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust, merkte wie die eine Hand von Malfoy – in der sich auch die Badehose befand – zu seinem Po glitt und die andere ihn im Rücken festhielt. Ein weiterer, noch stürmischer Kuss folgte, wobei Draco diesen nun abbrach, sich losriss und die Hose weit hinaus auf den Kies schleuderte. Seine Hose folgte nun augenblicklich.  
  
„Spinnst du Draco? Wie soll ich jetzt....."doch weiter kam er nicht, als Malfoy sich wieder auf ihn stürzte und ihn festhielt, ihn mit all seiner Leidenschaft, die er hatte, küsste. Harry stöhnte überwältigt auf, Feuerwerke explodierten in seinem Kopf, zart streichelte er den festen Po von Malfoy, als er diese Intensität dieses Kusses erkannte. Er presste sich hart an Draco und spürte dass dieser wieder genauso erregt war wie er, ihre Becken rieben sich aneinander.  
  
Draco löste sich von Harry, drehte diesen um und hielt ihn von hinten fest. Zart küsste er Harrys Hals, hinterließ kleine Feuerspuren, die Harry stockend keuchen ließen. Harry stöhnte kurz auf als er Dracos Hand auf seinem Glied spürte, welche sich nun zart aber fest auf und ab bewegte. Harrys Stöhnen wurde lauter, er drängte sich gegen Draco, rief immer wieder seinen Namen. Keiner seiner Mitschüler hörte sie, alle schliefen bereits oder waren verschwunden.  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf als er merkte dass Draco sich an seinem Po zu schaffen machte, während er sich weiterhin auch seinem pochenden Glied widmete. Draco flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr, doch dieser hatte nur einen vernebelten Verstand. Harry spürte wie sich ein Finger in Harry schob, leise schrie er auf. Was für ein Gefühl. „Ruhig Harry, es wird dir gefallen, ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig."  
  
Doch Harry hatte nicht aus Schmerz leise aufgeschrieen. „Mehr"stöhnte er weinerlich, wobei bei Draco eine Sicherung durchbrannte. Es war unglaublich Harry so stöhnend zu erleben. „Gerne"flüsterte er rau und schob einen zweiten Finger in Harry, bewegte sich tiefer hinein, traf genau den Punkt, wobei Harry den Kopf in den Nacken warf, den Mund weit aufriss, die Augen zukniff und wieder leise aufschrie.  
  
Er musste sich beherrschen und Draco war gebannt von der Erotik die Harry ausstrahlte. Kleine elektrische Schläge zuckten durch Dracos Körper, sammelten sich in seinen heißen Lenden. Es war einfach unglaublich.  
  
Ein dritter Finger brachte Harry um den Verstand, als Malfoy seine Finger raus zog, sein Glied ansetzte und langsam, heiß und eng, eindrang. Nun konnte sich Harry nicht mehr beherrschen, laut schrie er auf, klammerte sich an Draco, der glaubte, innerlich zu verbrennen. Noch nie hatte er sich so im Himmel gefühlt wie jetzt. Noch nie zuckten tausende, wilde Blitze durch ihn.  
  
Und noch nie war eine Vereinigung so atemberaubend schön wie diese! Langsam bewegte er sich, glitt geschmeidig rein und wieder raus, beschleunigte seine Bewegungen. Harry stöhnte immer tiefer, holte immer mehr Luft. Sein Verstand wollte nicht mehr gehorchen, er wollte nur diese Stöße von Malfoy genießen. Malfoy? Konnte es tatsächlich sein dass er gerade mit Malfoy schlief, oder besser gesagt, sich von Malfoy gerade treiben ließ? Harry riss die Augen auf und setzte sich ab, vermisste diese unglaubliche Wärme in seinem Inneren sofort.  
  
Draco sah ihn verständnislos an „Was ist Harry, wieso...ich versteh nicht..."jammerte er nun, man glaubte, sein Herz würde brechen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Hab Angst..."sagte er nur und schwamm zum Ufer zurück.  
  
Doch so leicht gab er nicht auf. Gekonnt setzte er hinterher, holte Harry rasch ein, hielt ihn fest „Ich hab dich und ich gebe dich nicht mehr her. Harry...."Sagte er sanft, wobei Harry erstickt aufschrie, Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter.  
  
„Was hast du Harry, sieh mich an"Vorsichtig drehte er ihn zu sich und küsste seine Tränen weg.  
  
„du tust mir weh..."jammerte Harry nun und weinte lautlos.  
  
„Oh Gott! Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, es war noch zu früh für dich, richtig? Ich hätte dich mehr weiten sollen, besser vorbereiten sollen ich..."  
  
„Nein, du wirst mir das Herz brechen"flüsterte er nun wobei Malfoy ihn in die Arme riss und ihn fest an sich drückte. „Du spinnst Harry, wieso sollte ich? Du bist das wundervollste was ich kenne, ich will dich nicht verlieren, niemals. Ich liebe dich doch."Harry drückte sich an ihn, weinte und hielt sich fest.  
  
Einige Minuten vergingen und Harry hielt sich noch immer an Draco fest. Dieser küsste zart seinen Hals und zog mit seiner Zunge kleine Kreise. Harry stöhnte wieder auf, merkte dass er noch immer erregt war und drückte sich mit aller Leidenschaft an Malfoy. Dieser trug Harry, ohne dass es dieser merkte und die Beine um ihn schlang, Richtung Ufer. Das Wasser ging ihnen bis zum Unterschenkel, als Draco ihn in den nassen Sand legte, wobei die Wellen immer wieder anrollten und Harrys Körper umspülten.  
  
Malfoy kniete sich dazuwischen „Darf ich Harry, bitte...ich will dich"Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern dass er jemals so ehrliche, erotische Worte von jemanden gehört hatte, schlag seine Beine um ihn und empfing ihn. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen versank er in Harry, fing an sich zu bewegen, langsam und sicher. Es war einfach traumhaft. So eine Verbundenheit hatte er noch nie erlebt. „Fester...Draco.....mehr...ich....will...dich....tiefer....spüren."wisperte Harry nun halb weinerlich, wobei Draco an Tempo zunahm und glaubte, permanent unter Strom zu stehen.  
  
Denn anscheinend dürfte er nun den Punkt genau treffen, da Harry bei einem jeden Stoß männlich und erotisch aufschrie, keuchte und voller Extase aufgeladen war. Draco bekam immer mehr elektrische Schläge ab die sich an seinem Glied bündelten. Plötzlich merkte er wie Harry sich zusammen zog und setzte somit ein Feuerwerk frei.  
  
Draco hatte in seinem Leben noch nie so einen gewaltigen Orgasmus erlebt, wie heute. Es war einzigartig und einmalig, hüllte ihn ein, ließ ihn in tausende Stücke zerspringen. „aaaaahhhhhhh, Harry....oh Gott....! Rief er aus. Es war ihm vollkommen egal ob die anderen was mitbekommen würden oder nicht. Harry kam nicht minder leise und presste dabei seine Augen zu. Er hatte schon vorhin geglaubt wie eine Kanone in den Himmel zu schießen, doch das was jetzt kam, übertraf alles, ließ ihn die Sterne vor seinen Augen explodieren, nahm ihn mit in eine andere Welt.  
  
Keuchend lag Draco auf Harry und streichelte ihn leicht. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile auch beruhigt, kuschelte sich an Draco. Dieser hatte sich nun seitlich von ihm hingelegt und ihn mit so großer Freude und Verliebtheit angelächelt sodass Harry nur zurücklächeln konnte. „Draco Malfoy, was war dass denn"nuschelte er Draco zu und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn heran.  
  
„Hm, weiß nicht, hatte vorhin noch nie so was erlebt"wisperte er zurück, wobei Harry nun erstaunt hochblickte. „Wie meinst du das?"Draco sah ihm nun in die Augen und antwortete „Dieses Gefühl hatte ich noch nie dabei, doch so wie es aussieht, bist du der Richtige für mich. Unglaublich war das, fandest du nicht?"Harry nickte nur, Stolz und Liebe erfüllte sein Herz. „Also bin ich doch nicht so ne Niete?"lächelte er nun fies und kuschelte sich noch näher an Draco.  
  
„Harry Potter, du bist der begabtest Junge den ich je getroffen habe! Und das ist mein Ernst. Es war nämlich nicht wahr dass du für den Anfang nicht so schlecht geküsst hast. Denn dieser erste Kuss von uns beiden, war das wunderbarste was ich bis dahin erleben durfte. Nie hat mich ein Junge so traumhaft schön geküsst wie du."  
  
Harry beugte sich vor und musste Dray mit einem heißen Kuss gleich einmal zeigen was er davon hielt. Sie zogen ihre trockenen Hosen, nachdem sie diese durch einen Zauber von Nässe befreit hatten, wieder an und legten sich zum Feuer. Gemeinsam kuschelten sie sich um eine Decke. Irgendwann waren sie dann gemeinsam eingeschlafen.  
  
„Na sind die nicht süß...."  
  
„Haben die hier geschlafen?"  
  
„Scheint so, sieh dir an wie sie gemeinsam kuscheln, na so was von lieb"  
  
Draco schlug als erstes seine Augen auf und musterte die staunenden, erfreuten Gesichter.  
  
„Hey Leute, schon wach?"murmelte er, wobei die anderen nun leise lachten. Harry kuschelte sich noch fester an Draco und dieser erinnerte sich schlagartig an die letzte Nacht. „Löwe, aufwachen"murmelte er in Harrys Ohr, der nun auch die Augen aufschlug und langsam, verschlafen aufwachte.  
  
„Also das mit dem Löwen muss ich mir merken"nuschelte Ron nun und richtete sich auf, wies die anderen an zusammenzupacken. Draco und Harry richteten sich gähnend auf und sahen sich schweigend an. „Hab ich das jetzt geträumt oder nicht?"meinte Harry nun etwas verlegen, wobei Draco ihn umarmte und flüsterte „nein, es war eine traumhafte, wundervolle Nacht mit dir"  
  
Harry lächelte und lehnte sich an Draco. Er war unglaublich glücklich und konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen als mit Draco hier zu stehen, in seinen Armen sich geborgen zu fühlen. „Hm, so könnte ich ewig mit dir stehen"murmelte er seinem neuen Freund zu wobei dieser leise lachte.  
  
„Leider nicht, komm, wir müssen los"Schon schnappte er sich Harrys Hand, gemeinsam schritten sie Hand in Hand durch den Wald, erreichten die Hütten, wuschen sich, zogen sich an und machten sich gemeinsam mit den anderen zum See auf um dort die Lehrer, die dazwischen schon dort aufgetaucht waren, zu begrüßen.  
  
Nun saß auch Draco Malfoy in der Kutsche mit den Gryffindors und einigen Slytherin zusammen. Eigentlich waren alle Kutschen nun durcheinander gemischt und unterhielten sich köstlichst. Ron und die anderen akzeptierten Draco langsam aber sicher, der sich nun ausführlich mit den anderen normal unterhielt und ununterbrochen Harrys Hand hielt, der nur selig vor sich hin lächelte.  
  
Einige Zeit später stiegen sie aus und alberten lachend herum, wobei Harry auf Dracos Rücken sprang und sich von ihm zum Tor tragen ließ. Dumbledore blieb dies nicht verborgen, er lächelte leicht und freute sich dass der Ausflug wohl zum vollen Erfolg geführt hatte.  
  
Gegen Abend nahm Harry wieder seinen Tarnumhang und marschierte zum See. Er hatte bis dahin Draco nur selten gesehen, da sie alle ihre Bücher für morgen herrichten und auch zum Unterricht mussten. Harry und Draco hatten außerdem beschlossen, ihre Beziehung etwas geheimer zu halten und Harry war damit sehr wohl einverstanden.  
  
Als er näher an den Baum heran schritt, erkannte er diesmal zwei Gestalten die sich leise unterhielten. Draco erkannte er sofort, aber wer war das daneben? Blaise Zabini? Langsam kam er näher und hörte gezwungener Maßen zu. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich vor Eifersucht. Zu sehr liebte er diesen blonden Jungen schon.  
  
„Hey Draco, du weißt nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe! Und ich habe dich auch vom Fenster aus gesehen. Du scheinst dich mit Potter ja gut zu verstehen. Aber bevor du was sagst, ich wollte es dir endlich gestehen"  
  
„Was denn Zabini?"fragte Draco unsicher.  
  
„Ich, ich...ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Bin es eigentlich die ganze Zeit über schon, nur wurde mir das erst so bewusst, als ich dich beinahe verloren hatte. Vergib mir mein Engel, ich liebe dich so sehr, du bist mein absoluter Traum, ich kann ohne dich nicht leben"säuselte er Draco zu und nahm ihn in seine Arme.  
  
Harrys Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Gebannt starrte er weiterhin zu den beiden.  
  
„Wie bitte? Du ...du...liebst mich? Ehrlich?"Blaise nicke glücklich, kam näher und küsste Draco das erste Mal zart und gefühlvoll. „Ja, ich liebe dich mein Engel, mehr als mein Leben. Bitte, geh wieder mit mir zusammen. Wir sind das perfekte Paar"Wieder lagen seine Lippen auf denen von Draco, der nun etwas verwirrt, aber kaum wehrend ins Gras sank und es über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
Harry bekam mit, wie Blaise Draco am Hals küsste, sein Hemd aufknöpfte, ihn von seiner Hose befreite und Draco genießerisch die Augen dabei geschlossen hatte. In Harry zerbrach alles, stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter als Blaise Draco noch die Boxershorts hinunter zog.  
  
Harry machte kehrt und lief gehetzt ins Schloss zurück, schlug den Weg zum Astronomieturm ein und heulte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Mitten im Zimmer sank er auf die Knie, glaubte gleich sterben zu müssen. Wie konnte er nur auf Draco Malfoy hereinfallen? Wieso hatte er es zulassen, dass dieses Arschloch seine Unschuld raubte?  
  
Minuten vergingen in denen Harry bewegungslos auf den Knien saß und zum Mond hinaufsah. Sein Gesicht wirkte versteinert, Tränenspuren zierten sein Gesicht. Harry hatte kein Zeitgefühl, stand auf und ging wie ferngesteuert wieder auf das Gelände von Hogwarts, Richtung Quidditchfeld. Ein gequältes Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle als er endlich angekommen war, sich einen Besen schnappte und hinaus aufs Feld schritt.  
  
Er setzte sich mit einer Gleichgültigkeit auf den Besen und flog los. Er wollte frei sein, frei von allem. Wollte nie wieder diese Schmerzen fühlen. Dachte, wenn er lieben würde, wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Er hatte alles, was er je liebte verloren, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
Mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit folg er steil in den Himmel, blieb kurz auf einer angemessenen Höhe stehen und begab sich nun in den Sturzflug. Nur noch wenige Meter und es war vorbei. Gleich, gleich war es soweit. Harry schloss die Augen, ihm war alles egal. Das letzte, bevor er aufschlug war ein verzweifelter Schrei „HHHHAAAARRRRYYY, NNNNEEEIIIIIINNNNNNN...IIICCCHH LLIIEEEBBE DDDIIICCCHH DDDOOOCCHHHH!!"Dann versank alles in Dunkelheit.  
  
Harry schritt in der Dunkelheit umher und wusste sofort dass er nicht im Himmel war. Doch wo dann? Plötzlich fühlte er Schmerzen, grauenvolle Schmerzen, Stimmen die an sein Ohr drangen, holten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen. „Er ist wach!"rief eine aufgeregte Stimme und versuchte Madame Pomfrey zu holen, welche sofort angeeilt kam  
  
„Harry, Junge, bleib liegen, du hast dir eine saftige Gehirnerschütterung eingefangen und deine Rippen sind auch gebrochen. Still liegen bleiben, du bekommst gleich einen Trank von mir"Ihre Stimme wirkte wie Balsam auf Harrys Seele, wenigstens eine die sich um ihn sorgte.  
  
Als er die Brille aufgesetzt bekam erkannte er Draco, Ron und Hermine. Alle drei hatten Tränen in den Augen wobei Draco aufschluchzte. „Harry, du hattest unheimliches Glück! Wenn Draco den Sturz nicht gebremst hätte dann...dann..."die letzten Worte gingen in ein weinerliches Gestammel unter als Harry Hermine als Sprecherin erkannte.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an Draco heften „Was will der denn hier! Hau ab Malfoy!"zischte er nun wütend, ihm tat alles weh, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Malfoys Gesicht nahm an Farbe ab. „Aber Harry, was ist denn?"Draco verstand nicht so recht. „Ich habe dich gestern Nacht mit Zabini gesehen, ward sehr intim beschäftigt. Meinen Glückwunsch Malfoy und jetzt zieh Leine"zischte er wieder wobei Hermine und Ron Draco mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Abscheu ansahen.  
  
„Was hast du getan Malfoy!"rief Ron aufgebracht, wobei Draco sich jetzt erschrocken und hilflos, vollkommen machtlos umdrehte und aus der Krankenstation hetzte. Ron lief ihn hinterher, bekam ihn zu fassen und verpasste ihn einen Kinnhacken. „Du hast Harry verletzt du Arschloch! Ich wusste doch dass du ihm das Herz brechen wirst!"schrie er ihn an, wobei Malfoy mit blutender Lippe am Boden lag und ängstlich in Rons Gesicht blickte.  
  
„Lass es mich erklären Ron, dann kannst du urteilen, einverstanden?"wimmerte dieser nun und erhob sich mühevoll. Ron blickte Malfoy erstaunt an und wartete ab, als dieser anfing zu erzählen. 


	12. Kapitel 11 das letzte

Kapitel 11  
  
---Rückblick---  
  
Draco lag im Gras und hatte auf einmal das Gefühl es wäre nicht richtig was er tat. Mühevoll richtete er sich auf, als Blaise sich gerade seiner erogensten Zone widmen wollte, doch Malfoy war absolut nicht erregt. „Lass dass Zabini"zischte er nun, wobei Blaise sich aufrichtete und ihn merkwürdig ansah.  
  
„Was soll dass Malfoy, wieso auf einmal so pingelig? Du weißt dass du ohne mich nicht auskommst, du bist süchtig nach mir"grinste er nun anzüglich und wollte gerade weiter machen als Draco ihn von sich stieß und sich anzog.  
  
„Einen Scheiß bin ich! Ich liebe jemanden anderen, falls du dies noch nicht wissen solltest. Und ich glaube dir kein einziges Wort von wegen Liebe! Du hast gewusst dass ich in Harry verliebt bin und hast uns gesehen und dann diesen fiesen Plan entwickelt damit du mich weiterhin als Spielzeug missbrauchen kannst!"meinte er nur eiskalt und drehte sich um.  
  
„Du mieses Stück Dreck! So leicht entkommst du mir nicht! Du und dieser verdammte Potter!"Doch Draco war dies vollkommen egal und schritt Richtung Station. Als er so in den Himmel sah, erkannte er Harry der bereit war eine riesen Dummheit zu begehen. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, er wollte Harry nicht verlieren! So schnell er konnte lief er dort hin um seinen Freund zu retten, den er über alle Maße liebte.  
  
---Rückblick Ende---  
  
Ron saß nun am Boden und starrte Malfoy erstaunt an. „Wow, also das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber woher wusste es Harry? Wo hat er euch gesehen?"Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß es nicht, aber er hat nicht die ganze Zeit zugesehen, sonst wüsste er doch dass ich ihn hab abblitzen lassen. Ich liebe Harry nun mal und keinen anderen"  
  
Draco hatte Tränen in den Augen, schniefte, als Ron seinen Arm auf seine Schultern legte und ihn sanft anschaute. „Keine Bange Draco, das bekommen wir schon hin. Schau du nur dass du das mit diesem Zabini hinbekommst"Draco nickte traurig und schritt von Dannen.  
  
Harry bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er hasste sein Leben, wollte nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Tränen hatte er keine mehr. Was sollte er bloß machen? Er bekam auch nicht mit wie Ron sich leise mit Hermine unterhielt, ihr alles genauest berichtete und sie sorgenvoll zu Harry blickte. Gemeinsam schritten sie zu seinem Krankenbett und Hermine meinte nur leise „Harry, jetzt hör mir mal genau zu"  
  
Einige Minuten später schaute Harry die beiden verdattert an und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sicher, es war ein Schock für ihn gewesen als er Draco und Zabini so sah, aber war es die Wahrheit? Er erinnerte sich daran wie Draco ihm zu geschrieen hatte dass er ihn liebte.  
  
Sollte er dem gerissenen Slytherin glauben? Als könne Ron Gedanken lesen, erzählte er Harry, wie bedrückt Draco war und dass er weinend gegangen sei. Harry wusste nicht so ganz was er nun unternehmen sollte, er kam nicht einmal dazu nach zu denken. Poppy Pomfrey kam ins Zimmer gerauscht, scheuchte die beiden hinaus, überbrachte Harry einen Trank und zwang ihn, diesen zu trinken.  
  
Kaum war das Tongefäß leer, fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, fühlte sich eigentlich großartig. Nur leichte Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn ein wenig. Vorsichtig schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett, setzte seine Brille auf und schlich aus der Krankenstation. Als er im Astronomieturm ankam, schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang, zog ihn über und wanderte zum See.  
  
Als er Draco wie so oft dort sitzen sah, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Er entschloss sich trotzdem wieder den Engel zu spielen und kam näher.  
  
„Hallo Draco"dieser fuhr herum und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.  
  
„Bist du es Engel"flüsterte er nun erstickt und fing erst recht zu weinen an. Harry erschreckte dies sehr. Noch nie hatte er Draco weinen gesehen.  
  
„Was ist denn los Draco, erzähl schon. Ich bin ja hier"Harry hatte vorher, wie üblich seine Stimme verzaubert, damit Draco nichts mitbekam.  
  
„Ich – ich – ich habe Harry verloren"schluchzte er nun auf.  
  
„Aber wieso denn?"  
  
„Ich saß hier alleine, Zabini, von dem habe ich dir schon erzählt, kam her. Er gestand mir seine Liebe und ich habe mich kurz davon einlullen lassen. Mein Gehirn hatte ausgesetzt als er mir diese Worte sagte. Dann kam alles so schnell, er küsste mich und zog mich fast komplett aus. Und als ich dann spürte wie er meine Boxershorts....."Malfoy brach ab, ein weiterer Schluchzer entkam seiner Kehle.  
  
„Ja und weiter"drängte Harry mit rauer Stimme, wieder verspürte er Eifersucht in sich aufkeimen.  
  
„Ich – ich- hätte beinahe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich war nicht einmal erregt, ich habe ihn gesagt, er solle es lassen!"Malfoy liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter.  
  
„Und dann?"frage Harry einfühlsamer und wusste auf einmal, dass Malfoy die Wahrheit sprach  
  
„Ich habe ihn abblitzen lassen, habe mich angezogen und ihm gesagt dass ich Harry liebe. Harry hat es geschafft den Fluch zu brechen. Ich bin ihm nicht mehr verfallen. In diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar dass ich nur ihn wollte, den Mann den ich vom ganzen Herzen liebe und nie wieder gehen lassen wollte."  
  
„Das klingt doch wundervoll. Wo lag das Problem Draco?"Harry wollte sich outen, doch lies er es vorerst.  
  
„N-Na ja, er dürfte uns gesehen haben, das wurde mir erst später klar. Wobei ich nicht verstehe wie das gehen kann. Wir haben weit und breit niemanden gesehen. Na egal. Jedenfalls habe ich zum Stadion hingesehen, er – er – er wollte sich UMBRINGEN!"rief er in die Nacht hinaus, sein gesamter Schmerz spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, verdächtig zuckten die Lippen.  
  
„Was hast du dann gemacht Draco?"fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme, den Drang zurückhaltend dass er Draco umarmte.  
  
„Ich bin so schnell ich konnte hin, habe ihn mit meinem Zauberstab langsamer werden lassen, dann ist er aufgeprallt. Oh Gott! Ich wollte sterben! Wenn ich ihn verloren hätte, ich hätte mich selber umgebracht.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment habe ich so viel Liebe und Wut, Trauer gespürt, ich habe ihn zugerufen dass er es nicht tun sollte – dass ich ihn liebe!"Draco weinte herzzerreißend und Harry wartete, bis sich dieser beruhigt hatte.  
  
„Nur weiter Draco. Was passierte danach"  
  
„Ich habe ihn auf die Krankenstation gebracht, habe Hermine und Ron Bescheid gegeben und dann wachte er auf. Oh, es war so schön ihn lebend zu sehen, ich wäre beinahe vor Angst gestorben und dann....so viel Hass.....er hat mich so gehasst....hasst mich noch.....er meinte, er will mich nicht sehen, er hätte mich mit Blaise gesehen. Meine Welt fiel wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen und seit dem sitze ich hier"  
  
„Wie, seit heute Vormittag?"fragte Harry nun etwas überrascht  
  
„Ja, ich habe nicht einmal Hunger, wollte niemanden sehen, auch nicht Ron oder Hermine. Ron hat mich übrigens zusammen geschlagen, bis ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählt habe und jetzt....was soll ich tun mein Engel. Was soll ich denn tun! Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr, es tut so weh!"weinte Draco nun noch lauter und zog seine Beine an sich, wiegte sich selbst wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders, er zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und normalisierte seine Stimme.  
  
„Du solltest mich sofort liebevoll küssen, ehe ich es mir anders überlege, Dray, mein Engel"  
  
Dieser sah nun verdattert auf, realisierte erst jetzt dass Harry neben ihn in Pyjama saß und ihn aus Tränen verweinten Augen ansah. Er selber hatte nicht mitbekommen dass er währenddessen geweint hatte. Draco sah ihn stumm an „Du bist mein ....Engel....Harry? Du? Du hast einen Tarnumhang?"  
  
Harry nickte wortlos, seine Kehle war wie zu geschnürt. Doch dann öffnete er seinen Mund.  
  
„Ich bin dein Freund, nicht dein Feind und ich bin ein halber Slytherin. Außerdem kuschle ich gerne und verfluche Ron doch nicht mehr gesagt zu haben dass ich noch Jungfrau bin...ähm...war...Dray, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, deshalb dieser missglückte Versuch. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben"Draco sah ihn noch immer geschockt an, erwachte aus seiner Starre und umarmte Harry stürmisch.  
  
„Harry, Harry, Harry! Du bist es wirklich! Und wir sind noch immer zusammen?"schluchzte er nun erneut, wobei Harry ihn fest umklammert hielt und ihn liebevoll streichelte. „Was ist jetzt mit küssen? Natürlich sind wir noch zusammen, was glaubst du denn"murmelte er nun etwas leidenschaftlicher, wobei Draco sein Gesicht nun anhob und lächelte.  
  
„Wenn du das gerne willst mein Löwe"schnurrte er nun und küsste Harry zart auf die Lippen. Dieser Kuss beinhaltete all die Liebe und Leidenschaft die die beiden füreinander hegten. Draco war sehr vorsichtig, da er wusste, wie verletzt Harry noch sein musste. Eng aneinander gekuschelt, dabei ihre Missverständnisse aus der Welt zu schaffen, lagen sie nun im Gras und redeten leise miteinander, streichelten sich, küssten sich.  
  
Einige Zeit später gingen sie eng umschlungen unter dem Tarnumhang zur Krankenstation und Draco rückte das zweite Bett zu seinem und verbrachte wachend über seinen Liebsten, eine Nacht bei ihm.  
  
Als am nächsten Morgen die Freunde von ihm rein kamen, lächelten sie bei diesem Anblick. Beschützend hatte Draco seinen Arm um Harry geschlungen und ihn fest zu sich gezogen. So wie es aussah hatten sich die beiden doch noch ausgesprochen. Leise wurden sie nun geweckt, beide umarmt und es wurde sofort beschlossen, dies im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nachzufeiern, sobald Harry in der Lange dazu war. Alle würden zusammen halten und Zabini unter die Lupe nehmen.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hatte Harry mit murren entlassen, gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron schritt er am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück, wobei Draco fehlte. Denn vorhin hatte er sich verabschiedet und gemeint, sie sehen sich bald in der großen Halle, er hätte noch was zu erledigen. Natürlich hatte Harry einen ganz zarten, liebevollen Kuss bekommen, nicht zu vergessen dass Malfoy seine Nase verliebt an die von Harry rieb, wobei alle in ein „Oh, ist das niedlich – süß die beiden"einfielen und seufzten.  
  
Harry machte sich nun Sorgen wo sein Freund blieb, auch Zabini war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Panik stieg in Harry hoch, wobei Hermine und Ron ihn versuchten zu beruhigen und Dean meinte, dass Malfoy daraus gelernt hatte. Doch Harry beschloss, falls er nicht in fünf Minuten hier wäre, würde er ihn suchen gehen.  
  
Doch genau in diesem Moment kam ein wütender Malfoy durch die Türe gestürzt, gefolgt von einem noch zornigeren Blaise Zabini der nun durch die ganze Halle schrie „Du hast sie nicht mehr alle Malfoy! Ich dachte, dass du am See einen Scherz machst, aber so wie es aussieht, bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht! Du gehörst mir und sonst niemanden!"Die Halle wurde augenblicklich still, als sich Malfoy wütend umdrehte und seinen ehemaligen Freund anblaffte  
  
„Du widerwärtiges Miststück! Glaub es endlich und such dir ein anderes Spielzeug. Du hast keine Ahnung von Gefühlen und akzeptiere endlich dass ich Harry LIEBE, kapiert? Und wenn du jemanden brauchst und niemanden für deine Spielchen hast, dann hol dir doch einen runter! Aber mich bekommst du nicht mehr, ich bin nämlich vergeben!"Noch immer Stille - und Blaise war vollkommen am Ende. Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen, er drehe sich auf den Absatz um und rannte die Gänge entlang.  
  
Harry war nun aufgestanden, alle sahen zu ihm hin, als auch Malfoy sich umdrehe, auf Harry zusteuerte, sich ihm in die Arme schmiss und ihn sanft an sich drückte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr mein Löwe"„Ich dich auch mein Engel"Lautes Pfeifen, Johlen und Rufe erfüllte nun die große Halle, wobei Dumbledore aufstand und „Wundervoll"rief, in die Hände klatschte. Snape sah seinen Lieblingsschüler, korrigiere, Ex-Lieblingsschüler mit offenem Mund an und Mc Gonagall machte es ihm nach.  
  
Doch das störte Harry und Draco nicht, die sich kurz küssten und dann am Tisch von Gryffindor, wobei dort auch einige Slytherins zu sehen waren, Platz nahm und gemeinsam mit ihnen frühstückten. Grabbe und Pansy saßen eng umschlungen bei ihnen und unterhielten sich lachend. Ein jeder war zufrieden und dies konnte nur ein schöner Tag werden.  
  
Abends stand nun die Party an, sogar mit Genehmigung von Dumbledore, der durch und durch romantisch veranlagt war. Harry und Draco verzogen sich ins Zimmer, umgaben das Bett mit allen Schutzzaubern die es gab und widmeten sich nun gegenseitig.  
  
Harry küsste verlangend seinen Freund und nuschelte ihm nun ins Ohr „Eigentlich bin ich noch halb Jungfrau wenn man es so nimmt. Heute bin ich dran dich zu verführen mein Engel"flüsterte er Draco ins Ohr, wobei dieser nun erregt aufkeuchte und pure Leidenschaft in seinen Augen aufblitze. Harry küsste diesen nun mit aller Liebe und Leidenschaft, die er aufbringen konnte, wobei Draco in dessen Mund stöhnte. Es war einfach atemberaubend.  
  
Langsam ließ er von Dracos Lippen ab und wanderte über dessen Hals. Zart, einfühlsam, sanft hinterließ er brennende Spuren, wobei Draco immer lauter stöhnte sich unter ihm wand. Eindeutig stand er permanent unter Strom. Harry hatte es geschafft sich und ihn von störenden Kleidungsstücken zu befreien, wobei sie sich immer weiter erregt musterten, den andere nicht aus den Augen ließen.  
  
Nun küsste Harry Dracos Bauch und saugte spielerisch daran, stupste mit seiner Zunge in dessen Nabel und rieb mit seinen Fingern die Brustwarzen seines Gefährten. Draco stöhnte wirres Zeug vor sich hin, immer und immer wieder rief er „Oh Harry, du bist einfach unglaublich."Doch als Harry weiter wandern wollte, hielt ihn Draco auf „Nicht, dass musst du nicht tun, wir haben Zeit"flüsterte er ihm nun zu und verstummte, als er die ungezügelte Leidenschaft in Harrys Augen ablesen konnte.  
  
„Nein, ich will dass machen und zwar so dass du vor Lust vergehst"erwiderte er rau und Malfoy keuchte auf, ließ seinen Kopf nach rückwärts sinken und genoss. Doch als er seine Hände auf seinem steifen Glied spürte und gleich darauf Harrys Zunge, schrie er wild auf, drücke das Kissen näher an seinen Kopf.  
  
Pures Verlangen durchströmte seinen Körper, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, solche Intensität jemals gespürt zu haben. Erstickt keuchte er auf als Harry zu saugen begann, ihn zärtlich und immer wieder liebevoll mit Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit reizte, sich auf und ab bewegte, Tempo zulegte.  
  
Draco stöhnte heiser auf „Oh.Mein.Gott Harry!!! Das – das – ist ja der absolute Wahnsinn! Du bist so was von unglaublich gut! Mach weiter, bitte mehr, bitte, ich vergehe fast!"Draco schrie ein zweites Mal auf als Harry einen Finger in ihn versenkte und diesen langsam bewegte, während er Dracos Glied weiterhin im Mund hatte, mit der Zunge stimulierte, daran saugte. Draco verlor alle Sinne, schwebte zwischen Leidenschaft und Ohnmacht. So was Wundervolles hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
  
Ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger kamen hinzu und Draco schrie abermals auf, konnte seine Lust kaum zügeln, als Harry immer wieder den Punkt genau traf. „Bitte mach was Harry, ich kann nicht mehr, wenn du so weiter machst, komme ich. WAHNSINN!"Er warf unkontrolliert seinen Kopf hin und her und war mehr als nur bereit.  
  
Jetzt spürte er heiße Küsse auf seinem Mund, während Harry ihn weiterhin mit den Fingern bearbeitete, sich zwischen ihn kniete und seine Finger entfernte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, ich tu dir nicht weh, sag mir wenn es so sein sollte"flüsterte er nun Draco ins Ohr, der sich stöhnend und winselnd an ihn klammerte und „Tu es Harry, bitte, ich will dich tief in mir spüren"hauchte. Harry kam der Bitte gerne nach und versenkte sich unter tiefen Küssen immer mehr in Draco, wobei dieser laut in Harrys Mund schrie und glaubte gleich sterben zu müssen.  
  
Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch und betrachtete den etwas weggetretenen Draco. „Dray, alles in Ordnung?"fragte er fürsorglich, wobei Dray nur nickte „Ich glaube es nicht, es tut das erste Mal nicht weh. Du bist einfach göttlich mein Löwe, los mach schon, ich will mehr von dir!"Harry grinste nun und fing sich an zu bewegen.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf nicht all zu schnell zu werden. Er wollte diesen Moment bis zum Ende auskosten, spürte diese enge, heiße Umgebung, es riss ihn in einen Strudel.  
  
„Dray, du bist du unglaublich eng, ich halte dass nicht lange durch"wimmerte Harry stöhnend, wobei Draco laut stöhnte und ihn dazu anheizte, schneller zu werden.  
  
Harry zog sich fast ganz raus und stieß härter zu, wurde immer schneller, Dracos Lustschreie immer lauter, wobei Harry nicht wusste, ob es seine waren oder die seines geliebten Freundes. Gemeinsam kletterten sie am Randes des Gipfels, nur um sich gemeinsam ins Ungewisse zu stürzen, sich mitreißen zu lassen als beide mit einem lauten Schrei kamen, gegenseitig die geliebten Namen riefen, und glaubten, in tausend Stücke zerspringen zu müssen.  
  
Keuchend lag Harry nun auf ihn, klammerte sich zitternd an ihn, spürte noch immer das pulsieren seines Gliedes, die Nachwirkungen seines bisher schärfsten Orgasmus den er je gehabt hatte. Doch Draco ging es nicht anders. Er selber brauchte Minuten um verstehen zu können dass er dies nicht geträumt hatte.  
  
Auch er zitterte und spürte vereinzelt kleine Blitze noch immer seinen Körper durchfahren. Harry hatte immer und immer wieder genau in der richtigen Stärke den Punkt berührt und Draco zu einem Ort gebracht, wo es nur Engel wie seinen geliebten Freund gab.  
  
Küssend umschlangen sie sich, wobei Harry „will kuscheln"nuschelte und Draco leise auf seinen Lippen lachte. Sie säuberten sich mittels Zauber, zogen die Decke hoch und kuschelten sich eng aneinander.  
  
„Das war das wunderschönste was ich in meinem ganzen Leben empfunden hatte mein Löwe"murmelte Draco höchst befriedigt und unglaublich glücklich. Harry war eben ein Naturtalent und passte perfekt zu Draco. Harry seufzte nur, erwiderte dasselbe und kuschelte sich tiefer zu Draco. Zarte Küsse fielen in dieser Nacht, Liebesgeständnisse und neue Freundschaften schlossen sich.  
  
Und so wie es aussah, hatten sich in dieser Nacht zwei für immer bestimmte Herzen nochmals vereint und waren nicht wieder auseinander zu bringen, zu einem großen Herzen verschmolzen. Seit diesem Tage gingen sämtliche Häuser freundlicher miteinander um und Draco und Harry sind, soweit ich weiß, noch immer ein Paar und sehr glücklich miteinander – so wie die anderen Pärchen eben auch.  
  
ENDE 


	13. Danksagung

Danksagung!  
  
Hallo meine Süßen!!!! Hehe! Ich glaubs ja nicht!! Bitte, ich öffne das Outlook und siehe da? UUURRRRRR viele Reviews!!! Wisst ihr wie glücklich ich war?? Besonders, weil ich jetzt schon einige kenne und auch eure Geschichten lese! Es gibt hier so viele geile, wundervolle, romantische, herzzerreißende, lustige Geschichten, ich bin soooo was von süchtig? Schlimm mit mir!  
  
Doch wollte ich auch so herzlichst danken dass ihr mir den Rücken gestärkt habt, mir Mut zugesprochen habt, mir Tipps gegeben habt – ihr seid einfach Weltklasse! Wenn ich euch nicht hätte....-seufz-  
  
Aber jetzt will ich mich mal bei euch bedanken!!! –händereib-  
  
Phoenixfeder: hey Du!!! Schön dass es dir so gefallen hat! Tja, klar, es kamen einige fast Gemeinsamkeiten vor, aber ich habe sie abgeändert. Deshalb auch die Szene im Wasser. Tja, das wollte ich einfach mal so machen. Ja, der Schluss ist ja sooo schön schnulzig. Uah! Hehe. Tja, weißt, ich hoffe, meine nächste Geschichte wird sogar BESSER als diese? Mal sehen! Aber sie wird auf jeden fall ANDERS. Tja, es ist das erste mal dass ich kein Konzept habe sondern frei erfinde ohne vorher Ideen zu haben. Also hab ein wenig Geduld mit mir –schluchz- Aber ich habe sooo viele Ideen....muss sowieso den Ideenspendern danken!! Aber das in meiner neuen Story!! Hehe. Knuddels an dich!!  
  
Angelfall: hallo mein Süßer Engel!! Hehe. Jaja, ich liebe Happy Ends. Kommt vielleicht deshalb weil im Leben sowieso nicht alles nach Wunsch verläuft. Und ich bin sehr emotional. Wenn was voll tragisch ist, was ich lese, heule ich ja gleich ich Weichei...-michschämentu- Aber manchmal bin ich auch sadistisch veranlagt. Ja, habe eh überlegt gehabt ihm einen Fluch anzuhexen, aber die öffentliche Demütigung ist einfach mehr wert!! Hehe... hdgdl!!! Dicke knuddels an dich mein Herz!!  
  
Severina35: juhu!! Danke für das Schokoladenherzi!! Hehe. Jetzt habe ich alles gefuttert und bin mehr breit als hoch –dummschau- Danke sehr, ehrt mich sehr dein Lob. Ich bin ja ur happy dass du sie dir sogar abgespeichert hast – WOW- Lässig!! Danke, danke, danke!! Wow, dass die so gut ankommt..-urstolzbin- Dafür bekommst ein dickes Knutsch und ein Sackerl Herzikeksis!!!  
  
rah-chan: na geh! Echt? Hast weinen müssen? Wäre mir beinahe auch so gegangen! Hui. Mal sehen ob ich eines mache oder nicht. Aber vielleicht hast ja mal Lust bei meiner neuen Story rein zu gucken!!! Jab? Die gefällt dir sicherlich auch! Will sie eher lustig gestalten. Mal sehen ob ich das schaffe!!! Knutschis!  
  
Leseteufel: hallo mein Schnuckelmausi! Auch bei dir geht es mir immer so wie bei den anderen dass ich immer ur grinsen muss weil du so herzig schreibst!! Ich hatte so gehofft dass du mir verzeihst mit diesem Arsch von Blaise!!! Tja, meine neue Geschichte ist ja H/D und B/R hehe. Da ist Blaise NUR der beste Freund von Draco und vernarrt sich in Ron. Hihi. Liest du dass dann auch? Wirklich??? Ich kenne auch einige die ich mir immer wieder durchlese weil sie einfach unglaublich süß und wundervoll sind! Kann die gar nicht aufzählen, wie viele es sind!!! Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen wieder was von dir zu lesen!! Glaube aber, hab da eh was gelesen. –nachguckenmuss- ANTWORTEN GIBT'S IN DER NÄCHSTEN GESCHICHTE!! Ich sende dir ein dickes Dankeschön Knutschi, ein ganz dickes fettes, sodass es dich umhaut mein Schatz! Danke dir vielmals dass du mit mir mitgelitten hast!!!!!!!  
  
GefallenerEngel: hey, noch ne Meisterschreiberin! Sag mal, hab ich bei dir eh brav geantwortet? Muss gleich mal gucken! Deine Geschichten lese ich auch immer ur neugierig. Man kann mich von euren Geschichten vom NB wegkratzen, ich kann nie aufhören zu lesen und nörgle immer wenn's vorbei ist. Heul...Schön dass dir das Ende so gut gefallen hat. Ich liebe Schnulz. Böse...Knuddels!!!!!!  
  
Luna-Girl: Hallo Luna-Maus!!!! Schön dass du dich zu mir getraut hast!! Brauchst dich ja nicht reinschleichen!!! Ehrlich nicht!! Hehe. Ja, ich glaube, für Gefühle habe ich so ein Händchen und ich wünsche mir schon dass du meine nächste Story auch liest!! Würde mich urigst freuen wenn du mir sagst, wie du sie dann findest!! Ja? Freu mich schon sehr auf dich!! Knuddels auch an dich!!!!  
  
Deedochan: Hallo Herzilein!! Na geh! Hast dann gar keinen Platz mehr im Bett gehabt wegen deiner Sister? Schlimm –kopfschüttel- Wo Blaise hin ist? Der hat sich im See versenkt und Krake hat ihn gefuttert...hehe....hihi...oder Snape hat ihn als Knecht oder Voldemort hat ihn zum Clown ausgebildet! Irgend so was halt! Hehe. Juhu! Schaust dann also rein? Muss eh gucken ob ich was von dir habe, dann melde ich mich bald wieder weil ich mein neues Chap rein stelle!! JIPI!! Dicke Schmatzerle an dich!!!!!  
  
DarkLuzie: finde ich ur cool dass es dir so gefallen hat! Vor allem bin ich begeistert dass alle so mit gelitten haben, genauso wie ich beim schreiben!! Schlimm. Ja, ich freue mich schon auf dich in der nächsten Story!!!! Juhui!!!!!  
  
the-memory-remains: juhu Schatzi!!! Jab, ich beende IMMER meine Storys. Auch wenn ich mal keine Zeit haben sollte zu schreiben, vergesse ich es nie und lasse mir nie länger als eine Woche Zeit. Außer ich bin auf Urlaub. Aber das passiert so schnell nicht. Weil, ich kann es nicht ausstehen wenn jemand so ne geile Story am laufen hat und dann passiert Monatelang nichts oder die sagen sie hören auf. Da blutet mir das Herz immer weil ich es so schade finde. Deshalb habe ich mir gesagt, ICH vollende sie IMMER!  
  
Danke dir vielmals, du bist genauso niedlich wie die anderen –seufz!!!- Wir lesen uns Schatz, Dickes Schmatzerl auch für dich!!!!  
  
So meine treuen und lieben Fans und Leser! Diese Story ist ja leider schon vorbei, aber ich habe ja, wie einige von euch wissen, eine neue laufen!!!! Hehe, wieder was von der Irren. Bin frisch aus dem Irrenhaus raus, aber pssstt. Ja nicht weiter sagen..hihi –ganzblödlach- Also ich schätze, die nächste Story wird doch länger werden als diese, aber ich brauche Ideen und muss diese erst mal einholen! Wird sicherlich meine erste lange hier! Im anderen Forum habe ich eine laufen, wobei meine Kaps sogar 14 Word Seiten lang sind und derweil habe ich 30 Chaps! Also ihr seht, ich bin dazu in der Lage. Muss mir nur was einfallen lassen! Helft mir und ihr werdet belohnt!!!! Also?  
  
Für alle die mir noch auf diese Geschichte schreiben, jetzt schon meinen besten Dank an euch! Wenn ihr ne E-Mail habt, falls ich euch anders nicht erreiche, bitte da lassen, denn ich will euch sagen dass ich mir jeden einzlenen Kommi ansehe und auch ernst nehme und mich sehr darüber freue!  
  
Ohne euch wäre alles nur halb so schön! Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld und danke euch vielmals dass ihr mir so viele glückliche Momente geschenkt habt mir euren Kommis! Ihr seid ein Teil davon, was diese Welt heller erstrahlen lässt. Ich hab euch lieb!!  
  
Eure für immer - -wieklettedranhäng-  
  
Gugi!!!!! 


End file.
